The beginning
by Shadow Tigress
Summary: A full in depth novelization of G-Gundam, with a twist... plz. R&R.
1. Those Eyes

"The Begining"  
  
I do not own G Gundam. But I can dream can't I?  
  
Chapter one: Those eyes  
  
Rain hit against her little plastic rain coat as she walked the little run-down neighborhood known as Shining Avenue.   
  
Although she didn't know why they call it that. Nothing was shining about it. She had been working here as a nurse for about 2   
  
weeks now, and already there has been some brushes with danger, which was contrary to her job in Akita, neo-Japan.   
  
Someone had tried to steal her purse. Her, knowing what the place had been like before hand, carried a little pistol around just   
  
for protection had quickly pulled it out and threatened to shoot it, the punk-thief fled before she was for forced to pull the trigger.   
  
Why would she stay, you ask? Because of her dedication. She saw all of the ill-stricken children that desperately needed help and   
  
someone to lean on. So it was also her heart that lead her to stay here. She walked the cracked pavements a little faster now,   
  
or fear that she might miss her evening college coarse. She was measuring in mechanical engineering.   
  
Considering her tender age of nineteen, she has accomplished a great deal. She was a child prodigy and had the pleasure and   
  
responsibility to be moved two grades up. She made her way up to her sky blue little economical car that her boy friend had   
  
brought her.   
  
Although she hadn't heard from him in months, she had not been in an intimate relationship with any other man.   
  
Her boy friend, Seit, who was older than her by 10 years, had been on a case that was on the other side of the country, Kobe,   
  
Japan ( this is an actual country in Japan). He was a high-ranking lawyer in neo-Japan, and now a movie star that had recently   
  
been in some legal trouble had called for him. She had no idea when he was going to come back. She was growing tired   
  
of calling him and the line was busy or either he was too declined to take the call. She had told his secretary that she was his   
  
girlfriend, but she just replied that he wouldn't come to the phone even if the president had asked him to. She dug in her purse   
  
to find her keys.   
  
Thunder boomed in her ears and the rain fell harder. Now she was drenched from head to ankles. It didn't help   
  
her that she was wearing a short blue dress. She fished around a bit, and her hand touched upon the cold pistol that she almost   
  
had to use earlier this week. She rampaged around a bit more, and she found them. Her hands were trembling as she shivered.   
  
She inserted the key to the locked door. She opened the door and felt safer that she was within the safety of her car. She   
  
started her only three-month old engine, and drove off. The air once again trembled with the sound of thunder and the rain   
  
fell even harder.   
  
She looked at her watch and began to speed up a bit. Suddenly, her car started to slow down a considerable   
  
amount. The engine began to cough and chug. The young woman looked at her gas meter, her tank was half full. The engine   
  
gave a discouraging cough and it stopped all together. She hit the steering wheel out of frustration. She looked out of her   
  
passenger's seat window and saw a huge and old looking house. She did not want to go to that old house and ask for help,   
  
that gave her the creeps, she did not like asking for help. So she got out of her car and went to the car's trunk. In there   
  
she had access to a big yellow tool box, that had a sufficient amount of tools inside. She had took classes on basic problem   
  
with cars, so she decided to apply that knowledge.   
  
With the rain still pouring down heavily, she lifted the hood of the car, the   
  
rain immediately flooded it. She quickly closed the hood. And went back inside her car she grabbed the umbrella that she just   
  
now remembered she had. She took it to the hood and then she sort of shielded the engine from the damaging rain.   
  
She looked inside the tool kit that was on the ground and drew the flashlight. She turned it on, not even bothering to look   
  
at the car battery, because if the head lights worked, the battery was well alive. She looked in the engine, but she found no   
  
problem with it. She sighed with exhaustion, and with frustration. She decided that she will not attend her class-that is-if   
  
she made it there in time. She stepped back a bit, she bumped into someone which caused her to drop her flash light. She   
  
let out a deep gasp.   
  
" Um, s'cuse me, but are you having some trouble?" said the deep voice. She turned around and saw the   
  
shadowy figure picking up her flash light, that was some how not harmed. He gave it to her. " Yes, yes, I am." she said   
  
wondering were he came from and also was angry for answering because she considered that asking for help.   
  
" Here, let me take a look at it." he said trying to talk over the rain that was hitting on both of their plastic coats.   
  
He took the flash light out of her hand and loomed over the car's engine with intrigue. She looked at him thinking,   
  
' what can he know about cars?' the mysterious man stood up, and gave his diagnoses, " Well, your engine is shot, there's a   
  
blown fuse." She was kind of jealous of him for knowing what was wrong when she was the one taking classes. Her hope of   
  
leaving was as bleak and hopeless as her car. " I could call someone to tow the car back to your place, but my phone is dead,   
  
I guess it's because of the storm. a flash of lightening flashed, and the woman saw his very beautiful dark blue eyes.  
  
  
  
He continued, " Listen, no use stayin' out in the rain. If you need a place to stay, your more than welcome to stay with me   
  
until I can establish connection with a towing company." The young woman did not know why he was being so generous. Was   
  
he intending to do some harm to her? There was another rumble of thunder, followed by a flash of lightening, and she got   
  
another glimpse of those eyes again. She saw no cruel in them, she saw warmness with a little......nostalgia. With her   
  
exhaustion, that was all she needed to see to accept his offer. " Okay, where do I go?" she answered shyly.   
  
" Come on, follow me." he said as he turned to that big house that frightened her so much. No way!   
  
She did not want to believe that he lived in that lonely looking house. She was reluctant to follow, but she was way to tired   
  
just to stand in the rain and do nothing. She picked up her tool kit, locked her car door, and took her umbrella with her.   
  
The man turned around and smiled, " Oh, by the way my name is Kioji." she was quiet. Kioji did not expect her to be as   
  
trusting as he was, so he was not offended if she didn't tell him her name. He lead her up to his doors, and he opened them   
  
for her. She felt better when she was out of the rain. " Um, you can sit down if you want." he said meekly as he took off his coat.  
  
He was wearing sort of a muscle shirt. She looked further in his eyes, and she blushed when she actually found him attractive.   
  
She kind of liked his black mid-length fluffy hair and his wonderful physique. Ignoring her red face, Kioji headed into his kitchen.  
  
Rain looked around and saw pictures on the wall, she saw a younger man who looked just like Kioji, probably his brother.   
  
Then she saw another elder man that also had a resemblance to both, she knew it was Kioji's father. She also saw his very   
  
elegant looking mother, she guessed it was. " That's my family. Quite a resemblance?" The woman turned around startled.   
  
She saw the young man with a glass of water in his hand, he had two, and gestured for her to take one. She took it even though   
  
she was tired of water by now. " Oh, yes." She could not help but look into Kioji's eyes just once more. Kioji kind of smiled and   
  
said, " Hey, um, do you want something to eat?" she snapped out of her dazed state, and replied, " Sure." while looking down   
  
at her glass of refreshing cold water. " What do you want?" " Anything you have will be fine." she modestly said hoping he will   
  
make a huge dinner that will fill her tremendous hunger.   
  
" A turkey and cheese sandwich sound good?" he said. " That's great."   
  
she lied. Kioji went into the kitchen. " Oh, and by the way," the young woman said just before he went into the kitchen,   
  
" My name is Rain." Kioji smiled and left. He went into his refrigerator. It was filled with all sorts of foods; all kinds of meat,   
  
all kinds of vegetables, all kinds of drinks, but none of them were alcoholic. Even though he was old enough to drink he   
  
preferred not to. He did not want to have an alcohol-related death at the age of twenty-eight, he was very cautious.   
  
Meanwhile, the woman took a seat on the very firm, but comfy couch. She slouched as she heard another crackle of thunder.   
  
She took a sip of her water, then she placed it on the coffee table in front of her. Kioji was now finished making the   
  
sandwiches for Rain and him. He left the kitchen and went into the living room. " Okay, here it-" he stopped speaking as Kioji   
  
saw Rain fast asleep on the couch. He took the sandwiches back into the kitchen and covered them up and placed them inside   
  
the fridge. He took a big comforter he had in his closet, and covered her with it. He went up stairs and went to bed.  
  
Rain awoke in the middle of the night. She looked around to try to remember what happened.   
  
When she saw the condensing glass and remembered. Rain now remembered the young man's beautiful dark blue   
  
eyes and how kind and warm they were. She smiled at the thought. She felt a wet sensation, it was from her wet rain coat. S  
  
he removed it and put it on the arm of the chair. She slipped off her boots and she switched from a partially sitting position to a   
  
totally laid back position by putting her legs on the cushion of the long couch. The comforter was so warm, she fell back asleep   
  
faster, despite her growing hunger.   
  
" Hey, Rain, Rain, a tow truck is on its way." The drowsy Rain woke up to those eyes again, she felt   
  
herself blush. Kioji smiled and lifted his head from her face. " Sorry for the early wake up call, but I'd presume that   
  
you'd want to get out of here as soon as possible." He said with a slight grin. " It's 7:15, just in case you were wondering."   
  
Still feeling quite drowsy, she said,   
  
" Thank you." She was reluctant to take off the big comforter because of her short dress, that had no sleeves, but when she   
  
saw Kioji sort of direct his attention away from her, and she felt safe. Not that she didn't feel safe around him already. She   
  
removed the covers from her body. Kioji sort of turned around and he saw Rain stand up. She had an hour glass figure, with   
  
long and smooth looking legs. His eyes widened and he smiled to as he admitted to himself that she was physically attractive.   
  
Her brown hair fell to her back, and that added to her attractive look. And her big sapphire eyes just put the icing on the cake.   
  
He didn't like her in that way, despite her well shaped body, he couldn't. Kioji saw that she was younger than him,   
  
and he sort of recognized her, maybe in another lifetime he thought. If they did know each other in another lifetime, he   
  
assumed that he didn't like her in that way. " Well, Kioji, I thank you for all of your help." Rain said sincerely. " Any time."   
  
Rain folded the large comforter up and handed it to Kioji. " Thanks." he said as he made his way to the closet. " Um, Kioji,"   
  
said Rain getting Kioji's attention as he shut the closet door, " I know this is kinda silly, but do you still have those sandwiches?"  
  
she asked with a look of anticipation on her face. " Sure, I'll go get them." he said as he headed into the kitchen. Rain sat   
  
back down on the coach, wishing she could wash up, but she thought he might think that she is taking advantage of his   
  
hospitality so she would wait until she got home. Soon Kioji came back with the sandwiches and set them on the table.   
  
" Well, I'm going to take a shower, Rain. You can just wait until the towing truck comes, oh, and don't worry about the mess,   
  
I'll get it later." Kioji said and he went upstairs. Rain greedily took a sandwich and shoved it in her mouth. She sure did   
  
feel sorry for the mess she was going to leave behind, but she also thought that it would be terribly rude to waist what he had   
  
prepared her, so she ate and ate. Not even knowing that one of the sandwiches there was Kiojis'. She could have licked   
  
the plate if someone hadn't opened the door and interrupted her. A man came in, he waved to someone that she couldn't   
  
see from where she was sitting, and shut the door. Rain kind of recognized the man, he was from the picture. She   
  
thought it was kind of sweet that two brother's lived together. The man did not look pleasant. He looked like he was drunk.   
  
Rain noticed that he had that same red headband in the picture. The drunk man saw Rain, he shrugged, and mumbled something   
  
incoherent, and continued to climb upstairs. There was a knock at the door. Rain got up and answered it. " Is there a Miss. Rain   
  
here?   
  
I have word that she needs a tow home, or to the repair shop." said the fat man with the greasy shirt. " Um, Yes I'm her,   
  
and I would like to have it towed to the repair shop." Rain answered. " Do you have one in particular?" he asked. " Uh, yes. The   
  
one off of Willows Providence." said Rain knowing that it was just minutes from her own house. She could just walk home and   
  
shower. " Follow me." said the man gruffly. " Um, hold on." Rain said as she dipped back into the house. " Thank you, Kioji!"   
  
Rain yelled up stairs. She knew he probably didn't hear her because she didn't get a response, she just heard his bad singing   
  
continue. She saw a piece of paper on the coffee table, she looked around for a pen. When she was unsuccessful, she looked   
  
inside her trusty purse and found one. She wrote:   
  
"Thanks for all your help,  
  
Rain"  
  
She shut the door behind her, and left with the greasy fat man who was already to go with the car already attached to the back.  
  
She left for her long ride to 556 Willows Providence. 


	2. Project: Earth Restoration

Project: Earth Restoration  
  
Kioji was still in the shower when his younger brother came in as fast as he possibly could. He lifted the seat of the toilet and   
  
threw up. " Domon, you had a ruff night with Chibodee?" " Arg, *cough* *cough*." was Domon's response. " I guess you did."   
  
Kioji said with a smirk. Domon flushed the toilet and left. Kioji screamed as the cold water caught him off guard.   
  
" DOOOOOOMON!" Domon laughed slightly, and collapsed on his bed.   
  
* later*  
  
Kioji stepped out of the shower grumbling. He went in his own room and dressed. Then afterwards, he went downstairs.   
  
He saw the note that Rain had left, he paid it no mind until he returned from the kitchen. He picked up the note and read it.   
  
Kioji kept staring at it. " Hey, Kioji, when I came in this morning, I saw this girl sitting on the coach. I don't know if it was a   
  
hallucination or if it was for real." said Domon as he came down the stairs. His brother did not pay him any attention. " Kioji,   
  
what are you doing?" said Domon. " Look at this note." Kioji commanded. Domon looked at it but not before he gave Kioji a   
  
bewildered look. " So, what's special about it?" Domon asked. " I know you wouldn't know, cause you were away with Master Asia.  
  
But this is the same handwriting of Rain Mikamora." " What are you talking about, Kioji, the Rain I know wouldn't have   
  
handwriting like this, she was only nine." said a slow Domon. For that response, he got a slap on the back of the head.   
  
" Domon, have you grown since you were nine, then of coarse Rain has, too, you idiot!" " So, how do you this is her handwriting,   
  
anyway?"   
  
Domon said as he rubbed the back of his head.   
  
" I know because she wrote a letter to me after she moved away with the Mikamoras to Kyoto." " This just might be another   
  
chick who has the same name, with the same hand-" Domon stopped as he was hit in the back of the head again. " Don't you   
  
see, you fool, This is Dr. Mikamora's daughter, Rain Mikamora." Kioji said excitedly. " So, why are you so excited?" said Domon   
  
trying to hide he excitement as well. " Well, if you didn't know, genius, Rain was here, I didn't even recognize her until it was   
  
too late, dammit." Kioji said frustrated. " I'll be right back." said Domon as he was going up the steps. " Where are you going?"   
  
asked Kioji. " I have to go pee." Domon continued up the steps. " Domon, take a shower while your up there, you reek of beer."said   
  
Kioji as he covered his nose. Domon kept going as he mumbled something. Kioji smiled at the note as he put it back on the desk.  
  
  
  
He then got a phone book from under   
  
the coffee table, and began to look under the "M" column.  
  
He was deep in thought as he looked through the whole column of "M"'s. Before long, his train of thought was broken when the   
  
phone rang. Kioji went into the kitchen to answer the phone.   
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Hello, son." said Doctor Kassue  
  
" Hi, dad. Is there anything wrong?"  
  
" Not at all, but there I have some good news."  
  
" Oh?"  
  
" Yes, we can restart on project: "Earth Restoration" again!" The doctor said excitedly.  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yes, Doctor Mikamora came back with the proper parts after bringing the wrong one in."  
  
" Is that why he moved?" Kioji was always wondering why.  
  
" Yes, he insisted that he'd fix the mistake, since it was his. He practically begged me to postpone the project so   
  
he could fix it, I never thought that he would take so long, but I guess it's better late than never." The doctor chuckled.  
  
" Does he know that his daughter is here?" asked Kioji.  
  
" Yes, he told me as soon as I saw him, which was about thirty minutes ago. He said that she's been here for over three   
  
months. So, has she visited you?"   
  
" Yes, but she and I hadn't recognized each other. But then I realized it was her, not too long ago." Kioji said thinking,   
  
'how did it not recognize her.' Kioji continued, " She has grown up to be very beautiful."  
  
" I'm sure she has. Well, why don't you and Domon come and visit me and your mother?" asked Doctor Kassue.   
  
" Father, I can come, but I don't think Domon can make it."  
  
" Oh? Why not?"  
  
" He's drunk, he had a very active night with Chibodee." Kioji chuckled.  
  
" Come as fast as you can, son. I'll see you there. Good bye."  
  
" Bye dad."  
  
Kioji came back into the living room to put the phone book back. He'd decided that he'd look for Rain's number after   
  
he came back. " Domon, I'll be back." Kioji yelled up the stairs.   
  
Yeah, yeah." Domon responded. Kioji then left. Kioji already knew how to get to his father's house, so he just rode in his   
  
motorcycle there.   
  
*Later*  
  
" Kioji, it's good to see you." said Doctor Kasshu as his son came through the door. " It's good to see you too, dad." said Kioji.   
  
Then Kioji took a glance at Dr. Mikamora and said, " Oh, and you, too, doctor." " Hello, Kioji. Well every body, lets get things   
  
started." said Dr. Mikamora.   
  
" Yes, that is a good idea." said Doctor Kassue as he gestured for every body to follow him, to the cellar, or to the place also   
  
known as the building grounds for project: Earth Restoration. 


	3. Surpised to see you here

Author's Notes   
  
Thanks for your reveiw, Saiyan Princess! I was really encoraged by it!  
  
I was really beginning to lose hope for this story, but you changed that!  
  
Thanks again! Here is chapter three!  
  
Surprised to see you here  
  
Rain sat in the tub, thinking about Kioji. " Kioji." Rain said to herself. " Sounds so familiar, but who could go by that name?   
  
And what connection could he have to me?" Rain said as she was in deep thought. " Oh my God!" She exclaimed as she sat up.   
  
" That was him! My 'big brother'. It was Kioji! How could I not recognize him?!" she yelled at herself. " I have to go see him!   
  
Oh, and Domon, too! Finally, I'm not alone anymore!" she wiggled from excitement in the tub.   
  
" Yes, tomorrow I will go and see my childhood friends." Rain proclaimed. " Domon." she whispered to herself. " My, he has   
  
grown up to very handsome. Despite his red eyes at the moment." Rain giggled to herself as she thought of him when she saw   
  
him earlier that day.   
  
*Tomorrow*  
  
Rain woke up to take the drive to her job. She thought of Kioji and Domon. She thought of Domon the most. She made it to   
  
her office at precisely 6:15 that morning. She had an early appointment at seven with a child that had chicken pox. She put on   
  
her white jacket with her all white uniform. She had brought a duffle bag with a cute kimono inside so that she can change into   
  
so that she'd be more suitable for visiting Kioji and Domon. She sat in her chair behind her desk. She slouched in it and looked   
  
at the clock. " Arg! Only 6:17! This is going to be a long, long day." Rain grumbled.   
  
*Later*  
  
Rain yawned as she just finished her third appointment of the day. It was just lunch time, as she started to pack up and take   
  
of her white jacket. There was a knock at the door. " Ms. Mikamora, are you taking anymore patients?" asked the voice from   
  
behind the door. " Well-" she thought. If she said no, she might be neglecting a sick child. Rain continued, " Are there any other   
  
nurses here to take care of the patient?" Rain said as she hoped there was. " No." the other said abruptly. " Well, *sighs* bring   
  
him or her in." Rain said as she put back on her white jacket, and put her lunch away. Rain has a very big heart, indeed.   
  
" Okay, Ms. Mikamora, I'll bring him in." A few minutes later, the secretary came in with the person Rain least expected.   
  
" Kioji, I told you, there is nothing wrong with me!" Domon screamed and hollered.   
  
" I'll believe that when the doctor says so." said Kioji looking at the nurse dumbfounded.   
  
" Kioji, and Domon!" exclaimed Rain as she went over to hug both of them. " Rain?" said Kioji and Domon in unison   
  
both wide-eyed. Rain had trouble hugging both of them because they were bigger then her, but she sure did try her best.   
  
" Rain, I didn't know we'd meet you right here." said Kioji, cheerfully. " Sorry I didn't recognize you that night." Kioji said   
  
still angry at himself for that, but he continued, " But who would after how much you grown up. Don't you agree Domon?" Kioji   
  
said as he nudged him on the shoulder. " Yeah, I guess." he mumbled. He thought she had grown up to be very beautiful, too.   
  
Rain blushed a bit. " Domon, is that all you're going to say to your biggest crush ever." Kioji joked. " I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH   
  
ON HER! WE WERE JUST FRIENDS!" Domon yelled turning red with anger, and with embarrassment. Domon stormed out.   
  
" What's wrong with him?" asked Rain while still smirking. " Well, he's developed quite a temper over the years." answered   
  
Kioji. " Don't worry, he missed you as much as I did, and he's just as excited as I am.. " Oh, so what brought you here in the   
  
first place?" asked Rain getting down to business. " Well, I just want a doctor's note, telling him he needs to drink more water.   
  
And to think, he's been training about ten years, and he still doesn't know the importance of water." He said as he shook his   
  
head. " Well, what has he been doing to avoid water?" Rain asked inquisitively. " He's been hanging around Chibodee too much."   
  
" Huh?" she asked because she didn't know who Chibodee was. " I mean he's been drinking beer too much, his pee is a deep,   
  
deep yellow." " Oh, that's a sign that he needs to drink water more. Well I'll just get that ready, just wait a minute." Rain said   
  
as she went over to her desk. She could have skipped there because she was so happy, but she remained to keep her composure.   
  
" Well, here you are." said Rain as she gave him the note. " Well, I hope this will convince him, but it would be nice if you could   
  
be there to do so, too." " I'll try. Oh! Um. Is it okay if I can come over after my shift is over, I don't have class today. So we   
  
could catch up." " Oh, yes, I was about to suggest that myself. Well, I'll see you then, Rain." " Bye, Kioji." He said as he left   
  
the room. Rain shut the door. She was famished so she just grabbed her lunch and went to the park to eat it. When she arrived   
  
she saw Domon sitting on the bench. " Hi, may I sit next to you. You wouldn't mind, would you." Domon answered her with   
  
silence. Rain thought that she should probably get used to that. She sat down. " I hope you know that Kioji was just joking."   
  
" Yeah, well." said Domon as he got up from the bench, and went to the tree near the pond. Rain followed him, leaving her   
  
lunch on the bench. " Hey, Domon, does this pound remind you of something?" said Rain.   
  
" No." " Do you remember the time when we fell into a pond when you where teaching me how to catch frogs?" Domon smiled,   
  
" Oh, yeah. And after that, I came down with a serious flu, in the summer." " Yeah, you could catch a cold any time of the year."   
  
Rain said as she chuckled. " So? What does this have to do with anything?" Domon said sourly, spoiling the moment.   
  
" Domon, all I'm trying to find out is, did you miss me, while you where gone?" asked Rain. Domon didn't answer. " Domon,   
  
answer me!" " Rain, I didn't have time to ponder on the past, so I guess I didn't." Domon barked. Rain was in too good of a   
  
mood to let a flimsy answer like that get her down. She was determined to get a real answer out of him. " Domon, look at this   
  
comb." she said looking at the comb in her hand that she got out of her purse. " So?" " This is my favorite comb, I like to comb   
  
my hair with this everyday. If I didn't, my hair just wouldn't be the same. So if I were to lose this comb, it's kind of like losing a   
  
piece of myself." Rain said as she pretended that the comb was Domon, because that's how she felt when he left that day.   
  
She didn't even think that highly of the comb, if she lost it, it could of easily been replaced.   
  
" Well this has nothing to do with me, because I brush my hair." Domon laughed, and took the comb from out of Rain's hand.   
  
" Domon. I'm not kidding I really did miss you." " Just forget about me, things change." He said as he threw the comb in the   
  
pond. " Domon, why did you do that?!" Rain's mood was now spoiled. She went to ponds edge and saw her comb, she was not   
  
about to let Domon win that easily. She was going to get the comb, and throw it in his face, and laugh. Domon looked at her   
  
with amusement. Rain's hills were sinking inside the mud as she went down to scoop up the comb. Her first attempt was   
  
unsuccessful, so she stood up and glanced a deadly look at Domon, who was just smiling. " DOMON, THERE IS NOTHING FUNNY   
  
ABOUT THIS, AND WHEN I GET FINISHED HERE, I'M GOING TO- AHHHHHH!" Rain slipped and was about to fall into the pound,   
  
when a strong hand grabbed her around her waist. It was of coarse Domon's hand. He pulled her close to try to prevent her from   
  
falling in. Rain blushed as she heard him whisper to her, " I never said I never thought of you, Rain. And the truth is I thought   
  
of you a lot." he let go of her. By now she regained balance. He went to get the comb himself. " Thank you." Rain said meekly as   
  
Domon handed her the comb. " Well, your lunch is just about done." Domon pointed out a racoon was greedily ripping her neatly   
  
packed lunch apart. She was so hungry. " Domon, how about you and I go out to lunch? This was partly you fault, anyway." Rain   
  
was expecting him to argue about it but he simply answered, "Sure." And he began to leave her. Rain smiled as she followed  
  
closely behind.  
  
Domon would have argued, if he wasn't hungrier than Rain. 


	4. The Confrontation

I don't own G Gundam, but I do own the restaurant they go too.  
  
I also don't own the special guess star that's in here!  
  
Thanks for you reviews! Seit makes his debut! That's all I can say you'll have to read it!  
  
IPORTANT NOTICE: In chapter one, I made Seit 10 years older, now he's 11. Sorry about that.  
  
I hope it wont inconveinece you.  
  
Chapter 4:The Confrontation   
  
" Domon let's go to this restaurant." said Rain as she came beside Domon. She grabbed his arm   
  
and pulled him in the direction of the restaurant.   
  
" Rain, don't you think this place is too...overzealous." said Domon as they both walked inside.   
  
The lights were a red glow, and there was a dance floor in the middle with tables all around.   
  
Domon looked up and saw a disco ball, he thought that maybe Fridays was disco ball night, since   
  
it was Wednesday he didn't have to worry about getting his boogie on.   
  
That is, if he had any. There was also a stage with nothing on it except speakers where the   
  
music came out of.   
  
They took a seat at a table that was far from the dance floor. " Well your quite, Domon." said   
  
Rain trying to talk over the loud music.   
  
" Well, this isn't my choice of places to eat. And how did you know this place is here,you   
  
haven't even been here long, have you?"   
  
" No, I've been here for around three months, now. I happen to pass this place when driving to   
  
class." " Class?" " Yes, I'm studying mechanical engineering." " Oh. You always liked doing   
  
stuff like that when you were little." said Domon reminiscing the time when Rain tried to fix   
  
his bike's flat tire, and she ended up taking the whole thing apart. " Um, Domon about what you  
  
said in the park, was what you said true?" asked Rain, her eyes were shimmering, and they   
  
stood out with all of the dark red light.   
  
" Yeah, did you think I'd lie about it?" Rain smiled at him. " What'll it be?" asked the   
  
waitress with the cocktail dress. Domon and Rain hadn't even bothered to look at the menu,   
  
so they did so. " Well, I'll have the lunch special." said Rain. " What'll you have, handsome?"   
  
said the waitress as she passed a wink at him. " I'll have three cheese burgers, two shakes,   
  
and large fries." said Domon very seriously.   
  
" Are you serious? Are you sure you can eat all of that?" " I'm very sure, now be a good   
  
waitress and get my order. Oh, and could you make it fast? I'm starving." " Okay." The waitress   
  
walked away. " Domon, I know you eat a lot, but can you really eat that much?" asked Rain.   
  
" Yeah, I would have ask for four burgers, but I don't know how much you were willing to pay   
  
for." Domon said.   
  
" What?! Domon, if you think that I'm going to pay for this, you've got   
  
another thing coming!" Rain freaked out." Calm down, I'm only kidding." Domon said while   
  
waving a credit card in the air. Rain's blood pressure went down, and she was relieved.   
  
Their order came just a few minutes later, burgers and all.   
  
Rain's meal was a modest hoagie,   
  
and soda. Rain looked up from her lunch and saw Domon gobble down one cheese burger already.   
  
She shook her head and began to eat.   
  
*Later*  
  
Domon's belly was full, but he still manage to eat his fries. " You know, we should do this   
  
more often, Rain." Domon said as he munched on a french fry. Rain looked at him with surprise   
  
in her eyes, " What? Your actually enjoying my company?" Domon didn't mean to say that out loud.  
  
He began to stammer.   
  
" I-uh-mean-uh, well it's just that-uh- I don't get to do stuff like this very often." his   
  
cheeks took on a red tint as he looked at his now empty box that his fries used to be in.   
  
Rain smiled and said, " Me neither, but I'm awfully glad I'm doing this kind of stuff with   
  
you, Domon. Since I can't do it with my boyfriend."   
  
Rain put her hand on her mouth because   
  
she didn't want to say that out loud. " Rain, miss innocent has a boyfriend?" " Yes, but it's   
  
not working out how I want it to." Rain put her elbows on the table and she rested her chin   
  
on her palms. " What's wrong, he's not treating you right, because if he's not-" Domon got up   
  
and began to leave.   
  
" Domon! It's nothing like that." she smiled at the thought that he was ready to protect her.   
  
" Then what's the matter?! You seem so unhappy when you brought up your boyfriend." " It's a   
  
long-distance relationship." said Rain.   
  
Domon sat back in his chair. " Those relationships   
  
never work, you should just dump him before he dumps you." said Domon acting like he's had   
  
experience in the subject, which he hadn't. As Rain heard Domon speak, all her hope of mending   
  
her relationship with Seit vanished. But then she realized something, it was so clear, he was   
  
jealous!   
  
" Domon." Rain said as she just stared at him. " What?" Domon said as he wondered what she was   
  
staring at. " Let's dance." Rain got up and pulled Domon by the arm, and practically dragged   
  
him on the dance floor. " Rain, no, I don't know how to." Domon said in a worried voice. Rain   
  
chuckled. Rain took Domon's hands and began to sway to the beat with them.   
  
" See, this isn't that hard." Rain held on his hands tighter. Domon smiled. The disc Jockey   
  
came on the stage looking like hell. " Yo, yo, this is yours truly, Miroku, comin' attcha with   
  
the lovers section of this all night party." people looked annoyed because of the music   
  
stopping. " I wish he'd shut up." people were saying under their breaths. " Now, move to this."   
  
said Miroku as he put on a slow song, that was very popular among the young adults.   
  
Rain got closer, and Domon panicked. " Domon, calm down, it's okay." His tense muscles became lose and   
  
he began to slow dance with Rain. As they reached the hook of the song, Rain nestled on his   
  
chest. Domon slid his hand down her back and pulled her closer. " Domon." Rain whispered. But   
  
Domon didn't hear her.   
  
Rain looked into Domon's brown eyes and felt her cheeks turn a crimson   
  
tint. Then she looked over Domon's shoulder, she heard a familiar voice, it was Seit! Rain   
  
gasped. " Rain, what's wrong?" Domon asked. " Um, nothing, can we get out of here?"   
  
" Alright." Domon and Rain went out of the door, but before he left he paid both his and   
  
Rain's tab with his credit card. " Rain, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."   
  
" I saw Seit." she said. " I don't know why I ran." " Seit, who's Seit?" Domon asked Rain.   
  
" You know the guy I was talking about? He's my boyfriend.   
  
Look Domon-" " Rain, who the hell   
  
is he?" asked Seit who had a beer bottle in his hand. He must of saw her leave with Domon.   
  
" Who are you?" asked Domon. Domon should of caught on by now on who he was but knowing Domon,   
  
he didn't. " Domon, this is Seit, he's my boy-" " Hell yeah, I am, and you'd better get way   
  
from her before something happens, young buck." said Seit trying to threaten Domon, but it   
  
didn't work.   
  
Domon looked puzzled, "He's your boyfriend?! Rain, he looks twice your age! What   
  
is he like forty?! And how old are you? Your around nineteen, right?" Angered by Domon's words,   
  
Seit began to talk, "I'm thirty, and if the lady wasn't here, I'd sock you in you mouth for   
  
tryin' to get with my-" Seit's statement was cut short as Domon shoved his fist inside Seit's   
  
mouth.   
  
" Domon?!" Rain said alarmed. " You shouldn't come in your so-called girlfriend's face drunk   
  
and crazy-looking. Even I know that. Rain was telling me how you've been treating her, she's   
  
miserable with you. If you care the least bit for Rain, then just get out of her life." Domon   
  
then left Rain there with Seit. " Oh, Domon." she was touched by his little speech. The only   
  
thing that was wrong with it was that he gave Seit a strong right hook that sent him forcefully  
  
to the ground. " Seit are you alright?" Rain asked as she knelt beside him. " That punk! I'll   
  
get him."   
  
" Stop it Seit! He's right, I am miserable. Why didn't you answer my calls, why did you just   
  
leave me?!" Rain's eyes filled up with tears, but she did not shed them just yet. She was not   
  
finished. " I think Domon's right, first you leave me miserable, then you claim you own me!   
  
On top of that, you're drunk!" Rain took the beer bottle out of his hands, and smashed it on   
  
the ground. "How dare you! It's over, Seit!!" Seit sat up and grabbed Rain's wrist. " Don't   
  
touch me!" she pulled away, crying, and got to her feet, she began walking.   
  
" Wait, Rain! Don't leave!" Rain paid no attention to his pleading. Seit continued to plead.   
  
But Rain just walked into the sun set.  
  
Author's notes:   
  
Well did ya like? Please tell me what you think!  
  
Thank's for your reviews Maeko-Nohara and Sayain Princess.   
  
I've put a whole lot of new faith in this story.  
  
And if you want to, you can check out my other story, it's also a G Gundam story.  
  
It's called " A Long Way to Go ".  
  
Next Chapter: Chibodee tries to hit on Rain, what will be Domon's response?  
  
Is Rain's relationship with Seit, really over?  
  
Domon: Oh, sure that'll get thier attention.  
  
Shadow Tigress: Domon, if your tring to be sarcastic, you've failed!  
  
Domon: A preivew of your next chapter? What were you thinking?!  
  
Shadow Tigress: I have to keep 'em comm'.  
  
Domon: whatever. 


	5. The Promise

Me Don't own G Gundam.  
  
Hey! Sorry about Seit being way out of character, but I needed to spice things up.  
  
Maybe I should have made it and OC. But oh well all is still good!  
  
Well here it is, the debut of Chibodee Crokett! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: The Promise  
  
Kioji unlocked the door of his house, and let himself in. " Domon, Domon? Are you hear?" Kioji asked as he took off his coat and  
  
put it on the coat rack that was next to the door. " Yeah, I'm hear." Domon said as he came out of the kitchen with a triple   
  
decker salami and turkey with cheese sandwich even though he just ate a very hefty lunch earlier. " Domon, why are you wearing   
  
that?" said Kioji as he surveyed his casual looking outfit. " What's wrong with this?" he said as he took a sloppy bite of his   
  
sandwich. " It's just not right if someone is coming to dinner, Rain is coming." said Kioji in a mother's tone. " I don't think   
  
that Rain is coming, she had rough afternoon." Domon informed. " You spent the whole afternoon with her?" said Kioji beaming.  
  
" Yeah, well, not the whole afternoon. She met up with her boyfriend. But if she was in her right mind, she'd break up with him."  
  
said Domon looking out of the window. " Aww, your jealous, Domon." " WHAT?! Yeah right, why would I be jealous of that old,   
  
and crazing looking man?!" said Domon with his mouth filled with his sandwich. " Anyway, their relationship was on the brink.   
  
She was miserable with him." Domon continued. " Oh, I hope she's alright."   
  
" Don't worry, she'll bounce back." said Domon reassuringly. " Domon, I visited father today."   
  
" Really?" " Yes, and we started the project again." " Do you mean you started on the Ultimate Gundam, again?"   
  
" Yes. And it's looking better than ever." Kioji turned to a serious tone.   
  
" Now, finally, that battle scorned earth with begin to regenerate with the help of this gundam." " Rain?" Domon said as he saw   
  
her getting out of a cab. " What is she doing here?"   
  
" Domon, what are you murmuring about?" asked Kioji as the door bell rang. " Domon, I have it." Kioji said as he answered the   
  
door. " Rain? What are you doing here?" " Well, I said that I'd come over so we could catch up." Rain said as she smiled.   
  
" Well you really didn't have to come if you weren't up to it. Domon said that you had a rough afternoon." said Kioji worried.   
  
" I did, but I'm over it now." " Are you sure?" " Very." said Rain in a convincing tone. " Well then, come in." Kioji said as he  
  
moved aside to let her in. Rain stepped in the house that she only was in two times, this time being her second. " Hi, Domon."   
  
said Rain. " Rain, are you okay?" " Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" " Rain, you know what I talking about." said Domon in an annoyed   
  
tone. " Well, I'll let you guys talk, while I change into something more suitable." said Kioji heading up the stairs. " If this is   
  
about Seit, it's over." Rain said sadly as she thought about what happened that afternoon. " Rain, I'm sorry." said Domon. Rain  
  
jumped into Domon's arms and said, " Thank you so much." " R-Rain, what for?" said Domon surprised by Rain's actions. Rain   
  
held tighter around his neck, and replied, " For making me see the truth. For making realize that it wasn't going to work. If you   
  
didn't do so, I'd probably be more hurt than I am now." Domon held Rain tighter around her waist. " Rain, I just didn't want to   
  
see you get hurt." " Oh, Domon." Rain cried tears of joy. She was with her best friend. It was better than she imagined their   
  
reunion to be. " Rain, I did miss you so much. Sometimes, when I was with Master, I'd wish I could go back just to see you.   
  
I'm glad your back." Domon said, confessing what he should of said at the park that day. " Aww, isn't that cute? Well how should   
  
I expect two best friends to act when they didn't see each other in over ten years." Hearing Kioji's words, the two jumped back   
  
from each other, and blushed. " Well, how about dinner?" Just then, there was a knock at the door. Domon opened it. " Hey,   
  
Domon!" it was Chibodee, half drunk as usual. " Chibodee, what are you doing here?" " Well, I was just in the town..." Chibodee   
  
trailed off as he let himself in. Domon closed the door. " Hey, who are you?" said Chibodee looking awed, and straight at Rain.   
  
" Chibodee, don't you have some bar to visit?" Domon asked as he pulled Chibodee off of his path that was toward Rain. " No.   
  
I'd much rather be here, *hick* , with the lady." said Chibodee, waving to Rain. " Okay, Chibodee, you need to lay off with that,  
  
she's just not one of those girls that you pick up off the streets, and if you make one move on her I swear-" Domon was cut off   
  
by Chibodee saying aloud, " I just want to get know *hick* her, I'll try to keep in mind that she's your girlfriend." Chibodee   
  
walked over to Rain. " Hi. I'm Chibodee Crok- *Hick* -ett. Chibodee took Rain's hand, and shook it vigorously. " Uh, Chibodee..."  
  
said Kioji. " What, Kioji, can't you see I'm talkin' to the lady." Chibodee said annoyed. " Chibodee, I suggest that you not turn   
  
around." said Kioji in a calm yet warning tone. Chibodee ignored Kioji's warning and said to Rain, " What's your *hick* name?"   
  
there was a glazed over look in Chibodee's eyes. Rain did not like drunk people who she didn't even know to come and hit on her.   
  
Rain pointed over Chibodee's shoulder. To see what Rain was pointing at, he turned around only to get hit by what felt like a brick   
  
wall, but it was one of Domon's punches. Rain slid to the side so Chibodee wouldn't fall on her, so Chibodee fell to the ground.   
  
" Domon, don't you think that was a little... rash?" asked Kioji, looking at the pitiful man on the floor. Domon didn't answer.   
  
Chibodee got up and positioned himself in a sloppy fighting stance, and said, " Yeah, attack a man with his back turned, that's   
  
fair. Why you get so *hick* damn jealous, hmm?" Domon was now realizing that he was overreacting, so he slyly replied,   
  
" I'm just so freakin' tiered of drunks today, hitting on a smart woman who doesn't need it." Rain smiled at Domon's remark.   
  
Chibodee smirked and then said, "Only a   
  
*hick* boyfriend would worry about something like that." Domon was up to his head with all of Chibodee's ranting and raving. So   
  
Domon decided to put him out of his misery for the rest of the night, but Rain asked him to step outside with her. " Rain, what   
  
for? Can't you see I'm doing something here?" When Domon saw the urgency in her azure eyes, he obeyed. They both went into   
  
the kitchen, and out the back door, it was a nice porch with a little red bench on the side. Rain sat on the bench and patted her   
  
hand beside her, gesturing for Domon to sit down. He did so. " Rain, is there something wrong?" Domon asked concerned.   
  
" No, well there is something that I want to tell you, because we didn't get a chance to catch up, considering what happened."   
  
Rain held her head down thinking about Seit.   
  
" What did you need to tell me." said Domon scooting closer. " Well Domon, you know, after you left me that day to leave with   
  
Master Asia, things have gotten hard on me." " Really, how so?" " Well, my mother died and I had to move away from here,   
  
something my father had to do. And since father was so caught up in his work, and Kioji was so far away, and with you gone,   
  
I felt so alone." Rain lifted her eyes to meet Domon's intense brown ones. " Rain, I'm sorry." said Domon with so much sincerity   
  
it scared her. " Domon, for what?" " For everything, for your mom, for your loneliness, everything." Domon embraced Rain, and   
  
held her close. Rain's face flushed a crimson red, and she leaned in. " But Domon, It's not your fault." said Rain feeling sorry for   
  
ever saying any thing. " Yes it is because at least I could have protected you from being lonely, Rain." said Domon loosening the   
  
embrace, so he could look into Rain's blue eyes. " Oh, Domon. Even if you would have stayed, my father still would have moved   
  
away because of his work, so it's not your fault. And don't ever say that again." Rain gripped his forest green shirt, and put her   
  
head on his chest. Domon held her tighter. " I just wish that you didn't have to go through that, noone should." said Domon.   
  
She was going to say that Seit was with her, but he wasn't, and besides, Domon hated Seit, so it would just make things worse.   
  
Rain put her arm around his back and rubbed it. It brought comfort to them both, it let them know that they weren't alone   
  
anymore, they had someone else to lean on. They stayed in that position for about three minutes, but then Domon made a   
  
bold move, he loosened his embrace to look into Rain's eyes, and leaned his face to her's and kissed her on the lips.  
  
*In the house*  
  
" So what do you think their doin' out there, for them to take such a long ass time. I hope he knows that fight between me an'   
  
him is just beginning, and you know why?..." Chibodee didn't get a response from Kioji, the one he was supposed to be talking   
  
to. Instead, Kioji was looking out the back window, in the kitchen. Chibodee didn't bother to look at him, he just continued to   
  
sit on the kitchen table and talk, " ...because I'm startin' to sober up, an' you know what that means, it means some serious   
  
whop-"Chibodee stopped his threatening, to look at Kioji,   
  
" What the hell are you lookin' at, and is it that so damn important that you just had to tune me completely out?" " Would you   
  
shut the hell up?!" said Kioji in a little frustrated whisper. Kioji whispered something else, " they'll hear you!" " What! I can't   
  
hear you, talk louder." said Chibodee. Kioji thought he was being a smart-ass, but Chibodee was serious. So Kioji just waved his   
  
hand inward, signaling Chibodee to look out the window. Chibodee walked to the window quietly, but the silence didn't last for   
  
long, because when he saw Domon and Rain kissing, he freaked out. Not out of anger, but out of excitement, because he had never   
  
seen Domon this intimate with a girl since he got real drunk with him, and even then he was trying to resist.   
  
" OH, MY GOD!" said Chibodee with a loud outburst. Kioji silenced him by putting his hand on Chibodee's mouth. " Be quiet you   
  
dumb ass!" Kioji said whispering. Once that was settled, they resumed looking out of the window.  
  
* Back on the porch*  
  
Rain's eyes turned as big as globes, and so did Domon's . When they were done, " Domon, what was that for?" Rain asked in   
  
complete astonishment. " No particular reason." said Domon, turning a complete shade of red. Rain smiled, and caressed his   
  
cheek with her hand. " Rain, I want you to promise me something." stated Domon. He took Rain's hands in his. Rain looked at   
  
him, telling him to continue. " Rain, promise me that we'll be together. For as long as we can, and you have to promise me that   
  
you'll never get yourself involved with a man like Seit again." Rain smiled and replied, " Yes, Domon, I promise. But promise me   
  
something." " What?" " That you'll drink your water! I can't have a sick best friend!" Domon, and Rain started to laugh.   
  
*Thirty minutes later.*  
  
Domon, Kioji, Chibodee, and Rain were having dinner. " Yeah, so that's how I came to Neo-Japan, from all the way from   
  
neo-America. Hell of a story, eh?" asked Chibodee. " Yeah, sure is. But give it a rest already, you told that same story to me   
  
over and over. This has got to be like, the hundredth time telling it?" asked an irritated Domon. " Ah, shut up! I was talking to   
  
the lady." said Chibodee winking at Rain. " What was your name, again?" " I told you her name was-" " Domon!" Rain whinnied.   
  
" I can take care of myself! Chibodee, my name is Rain Micamora. Pleased to meet you." Rain held her hand out, and they both   
  
shook hands. Kioji looked across from him, he saw Domon fuming with jealousy.   
  
*Twenty minutes later*  
  
" Well Kioji, I had the most wonderful time!" Rain said merrily. " Yeah, me too." replied Kioji.  
  
" Me three." said Chibodee, almost completely sober. " Well, Domon, what are you going to say?" asked Kioji to Domon who was  
  
just standing there. " I'm going to say goodnight, everybody." Domon said heading up the stairs. " Domon, do you want to   
  
meet for lunch again?" asked a hopeful Rain." Sure, why not?" Domon continued to walk up the stairs. " Why do you like that guy?"   
  
asked a puzzled Chibodee. " You're his friend, you figure it out." Rain said slyly as she hugged Kioji goodbye. " Well, should I  
  
call the cab?" asked Kioji. " No, I'm not going straight home just yet." said Rain, hoping Kioji won't ask where she was going.   
  
Kioji didn't want to pry, so he left it at that. Rain said her final goodbyes, and left. " Well see ya, Kioji." said Chibodee.   
  
" See ya, Chibodee. Oh, and leave Rain alone, or Domon will have a fit." " Ah, don't worry, I never get in the way of true love."   
  
Chibodee walked up to the base of the stairs, and yelled to Domon, " See ya, lover boy." at that instant, an array of action figure   
  
dolls came form the top of the stairs. " No! Not my collection!" bawled Kioji. " Domon, your going to get it!"   
  
*Outside*   
  
Rain walked put her hand on her lips, and thought of Domon. Even though the kiss was plain, it was better than any other Seit   
  
had given her. She walked to the supermarket, to pick up a few items, after she was Done with that, she went to the nearest   
  
pay phone to call a cab.  
  
*Ten minutes later*  
  
Rain was now in the cab, and ready to go. When the long ride was done she paid the man driving the cab his due amount, and it   
  
drove off. She came up to her door. She got out her house keys from her purse, she was surprised that her door was already   
  
opened. She stepped in, and saw Seit sitting on the couch. " Seit, what are you doing here?" asked Rain. " Rain, look, we need   
  
to talk. I'm sorry for the way I acted, earlier." " Seit, how did you get in here?" asked Rain while putting her bags down on the   
  
desk that was to the right of the door. " I got in with the key you gave me." " Seit, why didn't you return my calls?"   
  
" Well Rain, I thought my secretary told you why." " So, you were declined every second of the day? And when you finally come   
  
back, you don't even call?" " Rain, when I called, you weren't there." " Why couldn't you just wait for me here, as soon as you   
  
came back?" Rain was losing her cool.  
  
" Rain, when I saw you, you were the one cheating." " I was not cheating! That was an old friend. And if I were, could you really   
  
blame me?!" Rain was now raising her voice. " No, I can't." Seit said giving up. He now knew that he had no chance of getting   
  
Rain back. " I'll just leave. But remember this, Rain, I will always love you. And if that young punk hurts you, I'll kill him."   
  
He said as he made his way to the door. Rain was standing beside it, when he was at the door, he leaned toward Rain, and kissed   
  
her on the cheek. She didn't mind, she was just glad it was his last. As Seit went out the door, Rain looked outside of her   
  
window, and saw Seit walk out of her life. She was glad.  
  
Domon: I guess the chapter wasn't all half bad.  
  
Shadow Tigress: Well of coarse it wasn't bad!  
  
Domon: You know, people who boast about their own work aren't very good people.  
  
Shadow Tigress: Well look who's talkin' Mr. Hot head! Hmph!  
  
Domon: Just tell 'em about the next chapter, geeze!  
  
Shadow Tigress: Well, we are nearing the end of the story. The next chappie is EXTREMELY   
  
FLUFFY toward the end. So you don't want to miss it! untill next time! see ya! 


	6. One Sweet Night

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam. And neither does my sister, HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS: Thank you for all of your reveiws!   
  
To: Saiyan-Princess Thank you for adding me to your " Book of Stories." I'm very   
  
falttered.   
  
To: Maeko-Nohara Thank you for your reviews! I appreciate them.  
  
Oh sorry about that 'Kioji' thing. The reason for that is because I was too lazy  
  
to change it. I had this already written before I posted. So I changed it.  
  
* Gets up and takes a bow *  
  
Well, here's the chappie:  
  
One Sweet Night  
  
Domon opened his eyes to another hot day on the neo-Japan colony. He did not move an inch, he just let his mind wonder where   
  
ever it pleased; and it wondered straight to Rain. He thought about the kiss. 'Oh no! What if she thinks I hit on her?! I can't face   
  
her ever again. Damn, I should of thought before I acted. Oh well, it's too late for that now.' Domon thought as he blushed. He   
  
shrugged his blush off, and started to move. He got out of bed, and stretched. He got up, and went down stairs in his boxers.   
  
He went into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water. 'This is for Rain.' he thought as he drank down the glass of water.   
  
" Well, well. Domon Kassue is actually drinking water? It's surprising what a woman can do to you." said Kyoji with only his towel   
  
on. He was in the fridge fishing out a bottle of V 8 splash. Domon didn't answer. Kyoji shut the fridge door with his drink in hand,   
  
and said, " So, what time is the date?" " What date?" " Aren't you taking Rain out to lunch?" " No, Rain and I are just going out   
  
as FRIENDS! Geeze." said Domon annoyed. " That's not what the kiss last night looked like." Kyoji smirked under his breath,   
  
but Kyoji didn't know Domon heard. " WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" yelled Domon.   
  
' Please just let him be joking.' Domon pleaded in his mind. Kyoji walked out of the kitchen, laughing. The blush began to show   
  
on Domon's cheeks.  
  
*Shining Avenue*   
  
" Whew, how many more do I have to go?" Rain said out loud. She was exhausted, she just had about 7 appointments with   
  
children that had the flu. They were pitiful-looking, she felt sorry for them, even though she knew they would get over it.   
  
She was looking forward to lunch with Domon. She smiled at the thought, and the rest of the day went smoothly.   
  
*20 minutes 'till lunch time at Domon's house*  
  
" Domon, what are you doing?!" asked Kyoji, looking at Domon in the kitchen about to chow down on an egg omelet.   
  
" What?! I'm not doin' nothin' but eating breakfast. What the hell's wrong with that?!" said Domon, forgetting about him and   
  
Rain's lunch date. " Oh, common! I know your greedy, but can't you wait for at least 20 more minutes?!" " Kyoji what the heck   
  
are talking about?" Domon asked furiously, because Kyoji was interrupting his meal. Domon, hadn't had anything to eat, since   
  
this morning because he was in the back yard brushing up on his martial arts skills. " You know what I'm talking about. You have   
  
to take Rain out to lunch! And if you eat that right now, you'll spoil your appetite." Kyoji said, taking way the omelet. ' Shit! I   
  
totally forgot!' Domon said getting up. Kyoji put the omelet in his mouth, and said with his mouth still full,   
  
" Go, she may...MMM...be waiting for you." Domon looked at his brother with disgust, and went out of the door.   
  
Domon walked as fast as he could, he couldn't wait to see Rain, so they could get something to eat. Then his enormous appetite.   
  
'Oh, no! The kiss! What am I going to do?! What'll I say? I know, I just won't bring it up! And if she tries to bring it up, I'll   
  
change the subject!" Domon thought as he went into the building were Rain was. ' I'm so smart! Ha, ha, ha!' Domon was so deep   
  
in thought, that he bumped into someone. It was Rain. They both fell to the floor. " Oh, sorry Rain." said Domon, getting   
  
himself up, not even bothering to help Rain up. Rain was not going to protest, she didn't care because she could get her self up,   
  
she didn't need the help of a rude and self-centered person. " Domon, next time look where you're going." said Rain brushing   
  
herself off. Domon just stared. " Domon, so where do you want to go for lunch, huh. Today's your choice." " I don't know."   
  
" Okay, lets go to that place we went yesterday." Rain bubbled. " Okay, okay, let's just go." Domon himself wasn't speaking   
  
anymore, it was his stomach.  
  
*At lunch*  
  
Domon ordered 6 cheese burgers and 3 soft drinks. Rain had the salad with the chicken in it. It came with a vegetable-drink.   
  
Domon could see that Rain did not like the drink, so he offered one of his drinks to Rain. " Thank you. You know Domon, maybe   
  
cheese burgers aren't the best thing to eat." said Rain as she watched him gobble and gobble. " I'll...work it off ...later... calm   
  
down." said Domon in between bites. Rain just shook her head.   
  
* 5 minutes later*  
  
Domon sat there, he was very satisfied, with his fulfilled hunger. Rain just looked at him. When Domon noticed, he blushed and   
  
looked away. Rain smiled. " Domon, about last night on the porch-" Rain was cut off because Domon dropped a quarter under   
  
the table. " Uh, sorry I dropped my quarter. I'd better go and get it." said Domon, ducking under the table. ' I should of never   
  
came, now she's going to be nagging about that dumb kiss for the rest of the afternoon.' Domon thought, pretending to look for   
  
his purposely dropped quarter. After a minute or so passed, he acted like he found it, and began to get up, forgetting that the   
  
table was right above him, he bumped his head. He dropped the quarter and grabbed his throbbing head. ' Moving too fast, you   
  
idiot. Now she really is going to think that something is wrong. Beside the fact that you just spent a whole minute 'finding' a   
  
quarter that right before your eyes!' Domon scolded himself. Rain heard all of the ruckus going on down below, so she went   
  
under the table also. " Domon, are you alright?" Rain said, laughing a bit. Domon didn't answer. " You bumped your head pretty   
  
hard down here." Domon's whole face turned rouge, and he looked to the floor. Rain chuckled, and put her hand on his cheek.   
  
" Oh Domon, you can be such a sweetheart at times. If you didn't want to talk about it, all you had to do was tell me. No, you go   
  
through all this trouble, and bump your head." Rain smiled a soft smile, and rubbed his cheek. Although Domon liked the way her  
  
soft hand felt on his cheek, he wished she was rubbing his head, right now. " You okay, now?" Rain asked taking her hand away.   
  
Domon wished it were still there. " Yeah, I'm okay." said Domon, still red with embarrassment.   
  
" Good, I can't have an unconscious best friend." Rain laughed. " Rain, about that. After all these years, were still best friends?"   
  
" Of coarse, why not?" Rain said. She kissed his cheek.   
  
" Rain." Domon whined. Rain continued to laugh, and pulled herself from the table. Domon, did the same, making sure, he   
  
didn't bump his head again. If he did, he probably would of passed out. " So, Domon, what do you want to do now?" asked Rain.   
  
" I don't know. Maybe we could go home?" Domon suggested. " Yeah, let's go to my house." said Rain leaving. " Rain, wait."   
  
Domon followed, because that's not what he meant at all. Once they were out side, Domon grabbed Rain's wrist. " Something   
  
wrong, Domon?" asked Rain, hoping she would let her take him to her house. Seeing the hopeful look on her face, he answered.   
  
" How are we going to get there?" " By cab." Rain said relieved that he was going to let her take him. " I have a better idea.   
  
Wait here." said Domon running away. " Domon! Where are you going?!" Rain yelled as she watched Domon run out of her site.  
  
* Back to Domon *  
  
Domon whisked through the streets, all the faces he saw were now a blur. He made it back to Shining Ave. Then he ran all the   
  
way back to his house. Panting, he opened the garage door, and pulled out his motorcycle. Well, it wasn't his motorcycle, so he   
  
went to the front door, to ask Kyoji if he could borrow it. As soon as he made it to the door, there was a note attached to it. It   
  
read: Domon, I went to mom and Dad's house. Please visit when you get finished taking Rain out, Kyoji. Domon said to himself,   
  
' Sorry Kyoji, I'm goin' to Rain's house.' as soon as the thought passed his head, he was out on the road, riding the motorcycle.  
  
* Back to Rain *  
  
" Where the heck is he?! I've been waiting for 45 minutes now. I look like an idiot!" said Rain looking at her watch. Just then,   
  
she saw Domon riding up to her. " Domon!?" Rain gaped.   
  
" Yeah, did you think I'd leave you?" Domon said sweetly. " No. But don't you think that this is dangerous?" said Rain, touching   
  
the bike. " No, I don't think so." " Well, do you have a helmet?" Rain said pointing to his head. " Rain, nothing is going to   
  
happen to me!" " I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about me!" Rain pouted. She was so fed up with him thinking that she  
  
was always worried about him, which she was, but she didn't want him to know that.  
  
" I'm not going to let anything happen to you, please trust me." Rain looked at him. " Okay, Rain, if you to be that way, I'll just   
  
meet you at your house, then." said Domon revving up the engine. " Okay, okay, Domon. I'm coming. But please be careful."   
  
" I will, I'll go slower." Rain took a seat on the bike right behind Domon. As she sat, her skirt came up to her upper thighs.   
  
" Domon! No, I'm not doing this." Rain said pulling her skirt down. " Rain, if your worried about that, noone will be able to see   
  
you, I'll be going too fast. And if anyone tries to make a pass at you, I'll pound 'em." said Domon putting his fist up, and   
  
grinning. Rain was surprised at his protective attitude. " Okay." Rain said getting back on. She instinctively put her arms tightly   
  
around his waist. Domon smiled, and said, " Hold on, Rain." Rain closed her eyes, and put her head on his back. Domon began   
  
to ride. " DOMON!" Rain yelled, " YOUR GOING TOO FAST!!"   
  
" Rain. Which way do I go?" Domon asked. " Go Left." was Rain's response. She took a quick glimpse, to see if she was   
  
accurate,  
  
when she saw that she was, she closed them back again. Domon already knew this neighborhood, so it was easily navigated.   
  
There was another fork in the road, and Domon asked Rain again, " Now, which way?" " Left, again." she replied as she opened   
  
her eyes, then closing them again. " What's your address?" asked Domon. " 556 Willows Providence." Rain answered quickly,   
  
glad she didn't have to open her eyes. Domon quickly found the address. He quickly parked on the little drive way. " Okay Rain,  
  
you can open your eyes now." Rain didn't move an inch. " Rain?" Domon looked back, and saw her long legs, his eyes trailed up   
  
to her upper thighs. His eyes would have gone further, if only her skirt wasn't in the way. ' Oh well, might as well get what you   
  
can get.' Domon chuckled. 'Wait, you idiot! This is Rain your looking at! Just a friend. You pervert, what the hell do you think your   
  
lookin' at?!' Domon scolded himself. Finally Rain's head stopped spinning, and she opened her eyes. He was still turned toward   
  
her, he was blushing. ' I wonder what he's blushing about?' Rain smiled.   
  
" Are you alright?" Domon finally asked. " Yeah, I'm okay." Domon got up first so he can help Rain up. He smiled at her, and   
  
took her hand. She took herself off of the bike, and lost her balance. She fell onto Domon's chest. Domon and Rain flushed   
  
crimson red. " Oh, sorry." Rain quickly regained her balance, it took all of her will power just to stand up. She wanted to stay on   
  
him forever. It took all of Domon's will power just to let go of her hand. " So, this is your house? Nice." Domon said, breaking   
  
into the awkward silence. " Y-Yeah, this is my place." Rain said, gesturing for him to come in.   
  
* 1 hour later *  
  
Domon and Rain were reminiscing about the past. They both laughed at some funny things that they had done when they were   
  
little. " I can't believe we used to do that stuff." said Rain.   
  
" Ah, drinking soar milk wasn't that bad, Rain." Domon said jokingly. " Hey, Domon, do you remember when Kyoji had his first   
  
girlfriend over, while you and I were playing in the living room?" asked Rain. " Oh yeah, we were expecting him to come with   
  
that girl."  
  
* Flashback *  
  
" Here he comes, Rain." said a young Domon. " I know, Domon I can hear!" said Rain, who was on his lap. " Sandra I want you   
  
to meet Domon and Rain. They are just in this room." Kyoji said as he led them into the front room. What Sandra and Kyoji saw   
  
was embarrassing. " Oh, Kyoji, you are just so funny!" said Rain in a light woman's voice. She laughed one of those conceited   
  
laughs. " I know. Here, do you want to see my muscles, Sandra?" said Domon in a light, but manly voice. Rain nodded and   
  
Domon   
  
lifted the sleeves on his shirt, revealing a scrawny arm.   
  
" Oh! Very nice." said Rain in an awed voice. " Rain! Domon! What are you doing?!" asked a beet red Kyoji. " What. It's called   
  
acting." said Domon. " Yeah, were just acting out a scene that was inspired by you and Sandra that night in your room." bubbled   
  
Rain. " WHAT! YOU HEARD THAT?!!!" yelled Kyoji. Domon and Rain fell to the floor laughing.  
  
* End of flashback *  
  
Domon and Rain laughed as they remembered. " Kyoji didn't forgive s for days." said Domon, still laughing. " But he did have to   
  
admit that it was funny. He even laughed himself."  
  
Domon and Rain just looked in each other's eyes. They both looked away, blushing. " So, Domon," Rain started, trying to make   
  
her blush die down. " Where did you learn to ride a motorcycle?" " Oh, Kyoji taught me, when I came back." " Oh." ' Oh, no! I   
  
ran out of things to say! Now what am I going to do.' thought a panicky Rain. " Rain, could you get me something to drink?" asked   
  
Domon. The kitchen was right after the living room. Domon and Rain sat on the same couch, but on opposite sides. Rain was on   
  
the side that was nearest the front door. Domon sat that nearest to the kitchen. " Domon, can't you get it yourself?" asked Rain   
  
who was rubbing her foot. " I don't like going through other peoples house." said Domon. Rain sighed heavily, and got up. She   
  
passed Domon's feet. Domon held one out on purpose, and Rain tripped. To prevent her from falling to the floor, Domon held his   
  
hand out and caught Rain in mid-air. Having nowhere else to go, Rain fell on Domon's lap. Domon didn't know why he did what   
  
he did. But he sure did have a good laugh at Rain's expression. " Domon! Why in earth's name did you trip me?" Rain was   
  
blushing a bright red, that almost turned purple. " I-I don't know." was all Domon could say. Domon was also blushing. Rain   
  
began to get up, but Domon held her around her waist tighter. " Domon? What are you doing?" whispered Rain. " Rain, stay with   
  
me." Domon answered simply. Rain was overwhelmed by his actions, she had to get out of there without offending him.   
  
" D-Domon, w-w-w-what about y-your d-drink?" Rain stammered.  
  
" I'm not thirsty. Just stay." Domon said to her broadly. Rain relaxed and leaned on his chest.   
  
Domon just wanted to hold her while he had the chance, he knew that this chance was perfect, he couldn't conjure up enough   
  
courage to do this in a million years. Rain heard the rapid beating of his heart. She was glad to know that he was just as nervous  
  
as she was. Rain lifted her trembling hand to caress his cheek. He looked down, and looked in her azure eyes and smiled. She   
  
looked in his mahogany eyes, and her heart beat faster. She and he knew that they could stay like that forever. Domon held   
  
tighter, and nuzzled his nose on her neck, and he sucked in her sent with his nose. " Rain." " Hmm?" they both talked slowly.   
  
Rain lifted her head to meet his joy-filled eyes. Domon didn't say anything, he let his actions speak for him. Their lips met in a   
  
passionate kiss. Rain opened her mouth to let him claim her mouth. His tongue invaded, and it softly brushed against her tongue.   
  
A low moan rumbled in her throat. Domon just held tighter. Domon intended to send his feelings through this kiss, but Rain didn't   
  
have the slightest idea as to what he really meant.   
  
* An hour later *  
  
Rain was so exhausted from work, she fell asleep in Domon's arms. "Rain?" Domon asked to see if she could hear him. When   
  
she didn't answer he continued, " Rain, you mean so, so much to me. I never knew feelings like these until you came back into   
  
my life." Rain smiled in contentment. She heard every word that came from his lips. Domon lifted his right arm and softly   
  
caressed her arm. He then looked the clock. ' Damn. It's already 1 am. I'd better get home.' Domon thought. Then he glanced   
  
his sweet-looking best friend, and thought, what the hell, I'll stay here, it's only one night, what can go wrong?' Domon kissed   
  
Rain on the forehead, and closed his eyes.   
  
Domon: Before I say something that I'll reget, just tell 'em about the next chapter.  
  
Shadow Tigress: Good decidison, Domon!   
  
Anyway, The next chappie is the BIG TRAGEDY! I know that's nothing to be exited about. Sorry.  
  
How was that, Domi?  
  
Domon: Domi? * sweatdrops *   
  
Shadow Tigress: Yeah, it's your new pet name!  
  
Domon: So now I'm your pet? *snorts and walks out *  
  
Shadow Tigress: Uh, he'll be back next chappie! untill next time, bye, bye. ^.^ 


	7. When Tragedy Strikes

I don't own G Gundam. Happy?  
  
I know everybody's going to kill me, but this chappie is SHORT!! Sorry about that.  
  
I'll update ASAP. This is the last chappie that I had pre written. So I will take just a little longer to update, k?  
  
Well here it is.  
  
When Tragedy Strikes  
  
Domon awoke stretched out on the couch. He had a thin blanket around him. Immediately, he thought of Rain. ' Rain, always   
  
thinking of me.' said Domon fondly. He got up, and found a bathroom and relived himself. He then left the house, without   
  
folding up the blanket. He rode home on Kyoji's motorcycle. When he got home, Domon found that the note that Kyoji left   
  
yesterday was still on the door. " Kyoji, you are always working, didn't even come home last night." Domon sighed to himself.   
  
He opened the door, and sat on the couch. He wasn't tired, he just wanted last night's events sink in. He smiled when he   
  
thought of Rain. The phone suddenly rang, interrupting his sweet thought's of Rain. He went into the kitchen to answer the   
  
phone.   
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Is there a Mr. Domon Kassue there."  
  
" This is him."   
  
" There has been an accident involving Kyoji and Dr. Kassue."  
  
" What?! Is everything okay?!" Domon began to panic.  
  
" No, everything is not. Please come to the Japanese Government Building at once."  
  
" Who is this? Why the government building?"   
  
" This is Commissioner Karato. Please hurry."   
  
" Wait." Domon said at the dial tone.  
  
Domon hung up. At that instant he was out the door, and on the road once again on Kyoji's motorcycle. So many thoughts were   
  
going through Domon's mind at once. ' What's wrong with Kyoji? With father? Is mother okay?' Domon reached the building,   
  
and parked the bike in an opened parking spot. He went inside the building, and he went to the receptionist in the front lobby.   
  
" Commissioner Karato. Where is he?" asked a frantic Domon. " Name." said the receptionist, with that receptionist voice, that   
  
annoyed Domon. " Domon Kassue." the lady looked at him and said, " What do need him for?" " Look, just call him, and tell him   
  
I'm here."the receptionist pressed a button on a phone and said, " Mr. Karato, there is a man named Domon Kassue here, who  
  
what's to see you. Do you want me to tell him that you're busy and can't take anyone, right now?" the voice that came from the   
  
phone yelled at the receptionist, " No! Bring him in at once!" the receptionist blushed, and led Domon to an office, that was a   
  
couple of floors up. She knocked on the door. " Mr. Kra-" " Bring him in." said the voice on the other side, abruptly. She opened   
  
the door, and let Domon inside. " Domon Kassue?" asked Mr. Karato. " Yes. What's wrong?" " Your father and brother, were   
  
accused of a very vicious crime." Commissioner Karato looked out of window, and continued, " We have reason to believe that   
  
Kyoji Kassue have plans to take over the world and the colonies. Kyoji escaped to earth with the Ultimate Gundam not too long   
  
ago. Your brother's whereabouts, well you already know that." " What about my father?" Commissioner Karato held his head down.   
  
" For his part in the crime, he's been put in a cryogenic state." " A cryogenic state?" questioned Domon, still letting the news   
  
sink in. " Yes, a state in which he is frozen, and immobile, for a prolonged period of time." Domon sank to his knees and put his  
  
hand on his eyes to hide his tears. " I just wish there wasn't any casualties with this tragedy." Domon held his head up, to look   
  
at Mr. Karato, he let the tears fall down his handsome face. " What do you mean, casualties?" " Your mother, Mrs. Kassue, was   
  
shot, accidently." The words cut him into like an ax in his heart. His whole life was crumbling before his eyes. No. His life wasn't   
  
crumbling, it was already demolished. His mother: gone his father: gone his brother: evil? No he couldn't believe that his brother   
  
was the cause of this. He didn't want to. " Domon, there is something you can do to free your father." " Tell me." Commissioner   
  
Karato looked at Domon's eyes, they were filled with so much hate, or was it sadness? Maybe it was vengeance. Commissioner   
  
Karato said, " You must become... a gundam fighter."  
  
Sorry again it was so short.  
  
Told you Domon would be back. ^^  
  
Domon: Talk about short. You have ALOT of explaining to do!  
  
Shadow Tigress: Domi, I explained it in the beginning.  
  
Domon: Excuses. And stop calling me that!  
  
Shadow Tigress: Domi, I'm sorry.  
  
Domon: STOP DOING THAT, YOUR MAKING ME CRAZY!!!! Just tell them what's next.  
  
Shadow Tigress: Well okay, The next chappie is about Domon ajusting to his new gundam, and also more angst.  
  
And the debut of SHINNING GUNDAM!!!!!!!!!!! I don't know why I'm so excited, because Burning Gundam is my fav.  
  
Well that's it for now.   
  
Happy, DOMI?!  
  
Domon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHUT UP!!!!!!! *runs out screaming*  
  
Shadow Tigress: I don't think he'll be back. *sweatdrops* 


	8. A gloomy life ahead

I don't own G Gundam, I hope noone I know does, or I'll hunt them down...  
  
Well this is the last chappie! Not a good ending.  
  
Okay, if you want this to continue, just say so...  
  
I'll make a part two up. It will basically stay true to the real  
  
series. I'll emphsize the relationship bettween Domon and Rain.  
  
Pick up were Seit and Domon left off.  
  
And finish the climatic situation with Domon and Kyogi, K?  
  
And then if you really do want me to continue, I'll write an epiloge.  
  
Well here it is:  
  
A gloomy life ahead:  
  
" A gundam fighter?" " Well of coarse, if you want to stop your brother from taking over the world, and colonies." said another   
  
voice intruding. " Oh, Major Ulube. Domon, this is Major Ulube." said Commissioner Karato. Major Ulube made his way inside the   
  
door of the office and continued to speak. " Domon Kasshu, you will have to become a gundam fighter to roam freely around the   
  
world to find your brother, without being questioned. And we can use this year, to prepare you." Domon stood up. He had heard of t  
  
he gundam fight. " The 13th gundam fight, will commence in one year. And we need you to find your brother, and..." Commissioner   
  
Karato trailed off. Domon just wished this was all a bad dream. And that he'd wake up on Rain's couch. Major Ulube finished Karato's  
  
sentence, " You must destroy Kioji Kasshu, in order to prove your father's innocence. Remember, your family was torn apart by   
  
Kioji the least you could do is rectify your mother's death, and your father's suffering." said Ulube, convincing Domon.   
  
" Yes, I will go to earth, and kill my brother for what he did to mother and father." Domon couldn't believe he said that.   
  
He was nineteen, and this was happening, it was all because of Kioji. ' He deserves to die.' thought Domon. " While you   
  
prepare to become in sync with your gundam, we will give your mother a proper burial." said Major Ulube. There was so much   
  
sadness, hatred, and vengeance in his eyes that it scared Karato and Ulube. Domon, you may leave, whenever you are ready."   
  
said Commissioner Karato as he left the room, while Ulube followed. Before Ulube left, he said, " I want to meet you tomorrow   
  
at nine A.M. to begin your training." he left and shut the door.   
  
* At home *  
  
Domon sat in his room, on the bed in complete shock. ' No, this can't be. This can't be. This can't be.' Domon kept thinking to   
  
himself. Another tear slipped between his eyelids, and it fell on his lap. Domon got up, and slammed his fists against his dresser,   
  
" Kioji, I hate you! I hate you!" with that, he swiped everything off of his desk. " You sick bastard! How could you?! How could  
  
you kill mother, make father suffer?!" Domon fell to his knees again.   
  
* Late night, around 11 pm. *   
  
Domon did not want to sleep, eat, nor be clear-headed. He let the phone ring, not caring who was on the phone.  
  
He let the door go unanswered. He just didn't care. He only cared about bringing Kiogi to justice, for what he did,  
  
for what he's going to do. All the hurt and anguish in his heart was buliding. Nothing seemed right anymore.   
  
He felt so out of place. " Why me? Why my family? Why Kiogi?" Domon kept asking himself. He bagan to cry once more.  
  
There was a knock at the door. " Domon! Domon!" Domon knew her voice all too well, it was Rain. " GO AWAY, RAIN!"  
  
Domon yelled back. " Domon! Let me in. Whatever's troubling you, let me help!" Rain yelled once againg through the door.  
  
" Rain, I don't need your help, just go away!" Those words cut Rain like a dagger. " D-Domon." Rain's voice was now just   
  
a croon whisper. " Fine." she walked down the steps of the old house. She felt a lump in her throat, and tears began  
  
to well up in her eyes. She wasn't crying for the way Domon yelled at her, she was crying for Domon. ' What happened to you,  
  
Domon. And where's Kyogi?' Rain asked herself. " Maybe father would know where Kiogi is, so I can talk to him about Domon."  
  
Rain said out loud. Rain then started to her father's house.   
  
* At Dr. Mikamora's House *  
  
Rain knocked at the door. " Father, are you awake?" " R-Rain, is that you?" asked Dr. Mikamora while he opened the door.  
  
" Father, I'm sorry to wake you, but do you know where Kiogi is? Domon's been acting strangly, and I figured that  
  
Kiogi could snap him out of it." Rain said as she let her self in. Dr. Mikamora closed the door, he didn't say a word.  
  
" Um, father, is there something wrong? Why aren't you saying anything?" asked a bewildered Rain. Dr. Mikamora held his head  
  
down. He wished that he could leave Rain out of this. " R-Rain..." Dr. Mikamora started. "...Something terrible has happened..."  
  
* 9 am in the morning at Ulube's Office *  
  
" I'm here what do you want me for, Ulube?" Domon rushed in. He was in a bad mood. He didn't get any sleep last night. He was   
  
still mourning over his parents, and cursing his brother. " Domon, if you want to save your father, you shouldn't go about it   
  
in such hastiness. " Listen, I'll handle this the was I want to, if I recall correctly, your the one who called me over here.   
  
So What the hell do you want?!" Domon was on edge. His temper was short, and he didn't want to put up with any bull shit, today.  
  
" I'm sorry, Domon. I should be more considerate." said Ulube apologetically. Domon didn't answer. " Mr. Domon Kasshu, I want you   
  
to meet your new gundam." " Gundam?" now Domon was interested. " Yes, you will take your role as the Gundam fighter for Neo Japan,  
  
and use Shinning Gundam to go in battles. You will be trained by me to use and sync with it. Are you ready for this responsibility?"  
  
" I am." Domon simply replied. There was so much hurt and anger in his heart that it could explode right.  
  
* Dr. Mikamora's house *  
  
Rain woke up on her father's couch. " W-What am I doing here?" Rain asked herself as she sat up. She looked around and saw her father in  
  
the kitchen. " Father..." Rain called out. " Daughter, your awake. How are you feeling?" Dr. Mikamora asked his now standing daughter.  
  
" I-I'm fine, father. But happend?" asked Rain. " You took the news pretty hard. You fainted on the spot." informed Dr. Mikamora.  
  
Rain now remembered clearly. Everything that her father told her. She remembered crying, and pleading with her father.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
" Father, it can't be true. Kyogi wouldn't do such a thing..." Rain said with tears streaming down her pretty face. "... Domon..."  
  
" I'm sorry Rain." Dr. Mikamora said. "...Domon m-must be broken-hearted..." Rain continued to break down. Then she went black...  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
Another tear slipped from her eyes. " Rain, don't be sad." " Father, how can I not. This is my best friend. I love-" Rain cut herself off.  
  
She did not want to let that slip in front of her father. Dr. Mikamora knew what she was about to say. " Just calm down, Rain. I know you care  
  
deeply for Domon and his brother, but you can't get yourself involed with him right now." " Father you don't understand!" Rain yelled at her father.  
  
" Rain I do understand. I lost my best friend, too." " Father, I'm sorry..." Rain went over to her father and hugged him. Dr. Mikamora. He embraced his daughter.  
  
* back at Ulube's office *  
  
" Domon, follow me to me." Ulube said as he lead Domon out of his office, and to a long hallway, that was just outside his office. " Where are you taking me?" asked  
  
an irrataed Domon. " I'm taking you to you to meet your Shinning Gundam, of coarse." Ulube took a deture to the left. There was a big steel door.  
  
" Mr. Kasshu, this door will lead you to your gundam. Shall we enter?" Ulube opened the door, and gestuerd for Domon to do as well. As soon as Domon entered,  
  
he stayed framed in the door. He was astonished by Shinning Gundam's sheer beauty. This is the first time he's seen a gundam he's gundam up-close, other than master's gundam.  
  
" Beautiful, isn't it?" Ulube asked Domon. Domon just noddedd. " Alright, let's get started." " What do you mean?" " Domon, like I said, you have to sync with your gundam.   
  
if you don't, if you'll be at a disadvantage." " Why are you putting all this in my hands?" " Domon, you have been trained by Master Asia, winner of the 12th gundam fight,  
  
am I right?" " Yes." " Then why don't you put your skills to the test? And what a better way to do it than to save the world, and the colonies. Not to mention your  
  
father. And to justify your father's suffering." " Okay, I'll do it. I'll bring kyogi down, and prove my father's innocence." Domon stated. Ulube grinned, and walked toward the gundam.  
  
" Now, Domon let's give this thing the whirl." " Yeah..."  
  
* End of the day *  
  
Domon was exusted, he spent the whole day, doing exersices in his Shinning Gundam. He had taken a cab to his house, when he saw a whole fleet of police officers in front of his house.  
  
Domon payed the driver, and ran over to the police officer. " What the hell is going on?!" Domon demanded. " This house is now government property. You have no permission to enter, here."  
  
The officer said monotonly. " What?! This is my house!" Domon was seriosly about to kill this officer. " Domon!" said Commishioner Karato running over to Domon, who had the officer  
  
by his collar. Domon let go of the officer. " Domon...I'm sorry...but... this is now the government's property. We have seized it."  
  
Karato was speaking in betteen pants. It was excpected of him because of his fat ans stocky stature. " This house is mine." " Under the law, it's not. It's your father's. And under Japenese   
  
code, you are under age to own or buy a house." Karato stated. " I'm sorry, but that's the law. The house will be well kept." Domon looked at Karato with cold eyes. It scared Karato. " Domon, it's   
  
another doing due to Kyogi. All the more reason to find your brother. You can stay at this condominum, all expenses paid for your troubles." Karato tried to smile despite how scared of Domon  
  
he is now. Krarato feels as if Domon can kill any thing right now. " Domon, this officer will take you there." " Let me get some stuff before I go."  
  
Domon demanded. " Y-Yes, of coarse, Domon." Karato then nodded his head to an officer. The officer then stepped aside to let Domon in.   
  
Once Domon was in the house, he went upstairs and put all of his cloths in a suit case. He continued to ramage through his drawer. Then Domon came across a red material. He pulled it out. In it's   
  
entirety, it revealed it was a red cloak. He liked it. He then remembered that his father had given it to him as a welcome back gift. He through it in his suit case. Domon then went back down stairs,  
  
looked at one of the puctures on the coffee table. He picked one up. It was a picture of his family. ( The same one in the serise. ) He remembered it was his last day with his family. He remember the wind blowing  
  
and Rain's brown hair blowing in it. He smiled. Then a didturbing thought came in, ' Damn you Kyogi! You tore us apart. You'll pay.' He then busted the picture frame on the table. glass went flying.  
  
He then took the picture and tore it. He tore kyogi out of the picture, and then he put the rest of the picture on the coffee table. And with that, he left...  
  
  
  
End of Part One... 


	9. End of Part one Notice!

End of Part One  
  
Thanks for all of your reveiws!  
  
I really enjoyed writting it.  
  
Just wait for the next Part.  
  
I have to write it.  
  
It might take longer for me to update, since I  
  
didn't pre write it, and saved it on my computer.  
  
So thanks EVERYONE.  
  
Now on to PART TWO!!!!! 


	10. Surprised to see you here, again

I don't own G Gundam!!! There, happy? *runs and hides in shame*   
  
THE BEGINNING:  
  
PART TWO  
  
Hey! Well this is the beginning to The Beginnging Part Two!" that's fun!  
  
Hope you like.  
  
Special thanks to Maeko-Nohara for reading my other Fic!!!   
  
Surprised to see you, again:  
  
Domon stepped out of his little condimdiom, for the last time. In hand he had a buffle bag that  
  
contained all of his little nesessties. He felt he had everything for now. The only he didn't  
  
have was revenge for his brother. No, Domon did not think of that man of a brother, a monster  
  
more like it.  
  
It started to rain, as he began to start for Ulube's office. Once he got there, the receptioist  
  
let him in without any bull shit this time. " Ah, Domon. Come in." said Major Ulube sitting  
  
in his chair behind the desk.   
  
" Well this is a big day for you. You are going to earth. You already know what for." Ulube   
  
stood from his seat. " You spent this whole year scycing with your gundam, now it's time to see  
  
if it pays off, Domon."  
  
" When do I go?" asked Domon, monotonely. He had paid no attention to Ulube's words. His   
  
mind was so fixed on revenge on his big brother. " You?" " Huh?" " Domon, you know you can't  
  
go down alone." " I can do this by myself! I don't need anyone!" Domon started to loose his  
  
temper.  
  
" Calm down, this woman will be your support crew. She will mangage your gundam, and keep  
  
you healthy." " Just give me my damn tiket to the shuttle for earth!" Domon snapped.  
  
" Here." Ulube said, giving him the tiket from his desk.  
  
Domon then began to leave. " Domon, don't you want to know who the lady is?" asked Ulube, who  
  
made Domon stop. " Surprise me." said Domon. " Alright, just make sure you meet in   
  
Itlay at the Teaning Tower of Piza." Imformed Ulube, he then continued, " Good Luck, Domon."  
  
Domon didn't resond. He left for earth.  
  
* At Rain's Job *  
  
Rain sat at her desk. She was so down for the last year. She couldn't find Domon anywhere.  
  
She missed being with him. She missed going to lunch with him.She missed hearing his sweet  
  
voice. Her thought's made her think of him every second of the day. Her unconsiois mind made  
  
her dream of him.  
  
Sometimes her lips let his name slip from them. " Why can't I stop thinking of him?!" Rain  
  
scolded herself. She rested her head on her palms. She began to weep a bit. She did this  
  
very often. She was crying for herself missing Domon, his family, Kyogi. The phone then   
  
suddenly rang. She wiped her tears, and cleared her throat. " Hello?" " Daughter, we I have   
  
something to ask you." " Father, what is it." " Can you go to earth?" " What? But my job.  
  
Why do I need to go?"   
  
" Rain, your skills are needed to help out with our gundam fighter." " Father, why me?"  
  
" Because your the only one who we think he'll allow to come." " Huh? You act like he knows   
  
me." " He know's you. He's Domon Kasshu." " Domon?! H-He's our Gundam fighter? B-but how?"  
  
Rain asked in bewilderment.  
  
Dr. Mikamora told her everything. He told her why he's been missing for a year. Rain couldn't  
  
believe what she was hearing. She now has a chance to be with Domon. She knew that they   
  
wouldn't actactly pick up where they left off, but at least she could be near him, again.  
  
She wouldn't have to cry for him anymore. " Rain? Are you there?" asked Dr. Mikamora.  
  
" Y-yes." " Rain, please, I'm begging you. You have to go. Or Domon might lose."  
  
" Okay. father, I'll do it. Since it's not like I have a choice, or anything."  
  
" Thankyou, Rain. Just come by my house to pick up your ticket." " Wait, I go today?!" Rain  
  
asked, alarmed. " Yes, Domon has already left to board a shuttle to Italy. The next one leaves   
  
in an hour. So get ready." " Okay, I'm on my way..."  
  
* Italy *  
  
A man in a red cloak with a headband that blew in the wind, stood at the foot of the Leaning  
  
Tower of Piza. " Where is she. I've been here for over an hour. Domon looked at the sky, and   
  
saw that the sun was setting. He sat on the ground, with his back against to tower. ' I hope  
  
I don't knock it over...' Domon chuckled to himself. He felt so powerful, he felt as if   
  
he could defeat anyone, even his brother. Yes, Domon was ready for anything. But nothing could  
  
prepare him for what was about to happen. " Domon!" Domon looked up. He could of sworn  
  
someone called his name. ' That sounded like Rain.' Domon thought.  
  
' What am I doing? Why am I thinking about her now. I've been able to stop thinking about her  
  
all this time, why now?' " Domon!" Domon looked up again. He stood up. There were a   
  
bunch of people going every which way. People yelling. " Domon!" The voice urged. " R-Rain..."  
  
Domon began to follow the very familar voice. He then saw a young woman with a cap on. Her   
  
head was down. He couldn't see her face. " Why are you calling my name?" Domon demanded.   
  
" W-well I'm your partner." The mysterious girl answered back.  
  
" Really?" Domon questioned. " Yes, why wouldn't I be?" " I just thought that you were   
  
someone else." Domon let that slip. " Oh? Who did you think it was?" " I thought you were R-."  
  
Domon stopped. " You don't need to know, just mind your own business." Domon spat. " Wow,   
  
you've become quite the meany..." said the mysterious womoan. " What? How would you know?  
  
And just who are you?!" Domon yelled. " I'm exactly who you thought I was." " R-Rain?"   
  
" Yes, Domon!" Rain took her cap off, and lifted her head. From the shadows, revealed a   
  
pretty face with those same azure eyes that Domon still remembered.  
  
" Rain?" Domon asked again in complete shock. " Domon!" Rain jumped on Domon. Her arms clinged  
  
on his neck. " I've missed you." Domon pushed her off of him. " D-Domon, aren't you glad to see  
  
me?" Rain asked. " Yes-I mean no! Were not here for that." Domon said tuning around.   
  
" How did you get here anyway?" Domon asked, frustrated with his answer. " I was sent here. Not  
  
on my own will, I'll have you know." Rain lied. " Oh." Domon said. He knew he could never win  
  
agaist Rain so he just accepted it. " Well, I'm going to the hotel." informed Domon.  
  
" So? Why are you telling me?" asked Rain, defyantly. " Do you have any money?" " A little."  
  
answered Rain. " Trust me, it's not enough, if you want to have a room for one night. So I paid  
  
for one room for us to share. And I didn't know it was going to be you, so don't feel special."  
  
Domon said codly. Domon then left for his hotel room.  
  
Rain quitely followed, regreting that she ever came...  
  
*In the hotel*  
  
Domon walked into the small room with only one bed. " You take the bed. I'll have to floor."  
  
Domon said making himself comfy. He took off his cloak, and threw it to the floor.   
  
Rain sat on the bed. " D-Domon," Domon looked up at her, since he was on the floor.   
  
" Since we'll be together for a year, don't you want to tell me what's been going on?" Rain   
  
looked at Domon, who didn't give a response. " Your sleeping?!" Rain was furious. She wanted  
  
to go over there and punch his head off. But then she realized that he was so cute when he was  
  
sleeping. Rain sat by his side.   
  
She let her fingers run through his touoled hair. " Oh, Domon. What happened? We used to be  
  
so close, now it's like we're so distant. I was so lonely finishing my last year of shcool.  
  
There was no one to talk to..." She trailed off. She got up, and put his cloak on a vacant  
  
chair. Then she went into the bathroom to shower. ( She brought a change of clothes, even   
  
though, I didn't say so at first. Sorry 'bout that.)  
  
' I missed you too.' Domon wanted to say. He heard every word she said. ' I wish you never  
  
came, then you would've never seen how much I've changed. I know I let you down, Rain, and I'm  
  
sorry for that. I just can't go back to the way I used to be, not now, anyway.  
  
Chibodee: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Isn't he sad....  
  
Shadow Tigress: What are you being sarcastic for?  
  
Chibodee: He treats Rain like crap, and you expect me NOT to be sarcastic? Next time focus  
  
on Rain a little more, will ya!  
  
Shadow Tigress: You just want me to do that because you LIKE Rain.  
  
Chibodee: N-No I don't... *turns beet red* J-Just do whatever you do after you embarass   
  
someone.  
  
Shadow Tigress: Since I couldn't embarass Domon, I got Chibodee, *evil laugh*  
  
Next up is a summary for the first three eps. Can't do a fight a chappie at a time.  
  
takes time, ya know.  
  
See ya! 


	11. Introducing: Michelo Chariot

I don't own G Gundam. There, I said it...  
  
Master Asia: Yes, the first step is admitting.  
  
Wowee! I never thought that I'd be on part two chappie two so fast!  
  
Special thanks to: Maeko-Nohara for urging me. Oh and your full length review will   
  
be coming soon, when I review your next chappie, (got the e-mail late).  
  
Also to: Saiyan-Princess thanks for your reviews.  
  
And I can't forget: Golden-Gril2002, thank you, too!   
  
Also, I've changed my mind, I'll make an exception, for all of the shuffles   
  
they now have a whole chappie to themselves.  
  
Introducing: Michelo Chariot  
  
* Space colony of Neo Japan *  
  
" Dr. Mikamora, is your daughter there yet?" " Uh, yes, Ulube she's there. She called me   
  
last night." Dr. Mikamora informed. " Very good, I will send the Shining Gundam down now."   
  
said Ulube pushing a button. Soon after that, a big flaming ball was ejected with force  
  
down to earth. It was no doubt that it was Shining Gundam coming to it's master in Italy...  
  
* Italy's Hotel room *  
  
" Domon, wake up!" yelled Rain. Domon immediately snapped from his nightmare. He dreamt that he   
  
was face to face with Kyogi, and the dark gundam. Domon couldn't believe he slept in. " Domon,  
  
about your opponent, Michelo Chariot, I've done some digging on him." " So?" Domon asked   
  
Domon, still drowsy.   
  
" Well he's been taking over the city. He is feared by many. He has a notorious gang that does   
  
of his dirty work for him. I've seen one of his men cause ruckus among the society. Noone has  
  
the guts to stand up to him." Rain said.  
  
" That's sure going to change..." Domon said, getting up to shower. " Domon, you mean that you  
  
want to be a hero by defeating this guy?" questioned Rain. " No Rain. I'm only here to collect  
  
some info about the dark gundam. And Italy just happens to be on the list of suspected places.  
  
If that means I save a country in the process, well good for them." Domon said as he closed the  
  
door.  
  
" Domon, you really have changed." Rain yelled her head down.  
  
* Downtown Italy*  
  
" Damn, what the hell is it?" asked a grumpy police men. " Well, we don't know." answered  
  
the mediocore investigator. All of the good ones, went up to the colonies.  
  
The police man looked at the big fire ball that had just recently landed in downtown Italy.  
  
" Mr. Mozarte," ( Don't know the poilice officer's name.)  
  
the grumpy police officer looked at another medicore officer come up to him." What is it?!"   
  
demaned Mr. Mozarte. " W-Well, we have word that it's a gundam." " Oh yes, I should've   
  
reconized this. Oh well, let's find the owner of this thing, and get it out of here." Mr.  
  
Mozarte began to leave.  
  
* A Mansion *  
  
" Yes, it's finally started! The gundam fight!" yelled a crazed Michelo Chariot on his   
  
mansion's balcony. He had just witnessed the ball containing the gundam. Michelo already  
  
had his, and he was ready to fight. " I wonder who my opponet is. Oh well who ever, they  
  
will be crushed..." Michelo said as he reentered his mansion.  
  
* Back to Domon *  
  
Domon left the hotel he and Rain were staying in, to roam the streets. He was not going  
  
sight seeing, we was going to go and find info on the wereabouts of Kyogi.  
  
Domon entred a bar. He figured if he could find a drunk man somewhere, he would tell him   
  
anything. He sat down and the bartender asked, " What'll it be?" " I'll have a beer." Domon   
  
answered. " Four dollars." Domon handed the bartender the money. ( Is that were all the money's  
  
going?) " Hey, have you seen this guy, around?" asked Domon. He took a picture from the   
  
pocket in his cloak. " Nah, who is he?" asked the bartender. " Just forget it." Domon replied.  
  
Domon put the picture of his brother back in his cloak. Without knowing, he droped the photo  
  
on the ground ( clutz... ). " Um, exuse me mister, you dropped this." said a little girl,   
  
handing him the picture. Domon turned around, and smiled. He took the picture from the girl,   
  
and sucurly placed the photo in is scarlet cloak. " Hey, whatcha doin' with all that jewlery?"   
  
asked Domon. The little girl held her head down.  
  
" Hey, little bitch, what the hell is taking you so long?!" asked a huge and furious man.  
  
Domon looked up. " Why are you talking to this little punk? You think he'll save you?"  
  
said the man, glaring at Domon. He took the girl by the wrist, and started to drag her out.  
  
Domon got up, said, " Put the girl down. Can't you do you dirty work by yourself?" asked Domon.  
  
The man dropped the girl gently, making sure he didn't hurt the goods, and balled his fist  
  
up. " Shut up!" The man said throwing a sloppy punch, in the direction of Domon. Domon ducked  
  
and punched the guy in the stomach.   
  
" Ahhh." The man groaned in pain. " You'd better get out of here." Domon said to the girl.  
  
The girl hurried out of the bar. To Domon's surprise, the man got up again. This time  
  
to throw a low punch. This time Domon jumped over the big guy, and kicked him in the head.  
  
With a loud thud, the man hit the floor. ' who is he?' thought the man. " Hey, I don't want  
  
this in my bar!" yelled the bartender. " Sorry." said Domon picking up the man. Domon then  
  
threw him out of the window.  
  
The man flew into a fountain that was right outside of the bar. Domon walked over to the   
  
now dazed man. He grabbed him by his wet shirt. " Have you seen this guy?" asked Domon holding  
  
out the picture of Kyogi again. " N-no I haven't, I swear." yelled the man. " I thought you  
  
wouldn't. Listen, who do you work for?" asked Domon. " I-I-" The man was cut off by a   
  
police man's voice in his loud speaker. " Hold it write there, scum." Assuming the cop was  
  
talking to him, Domon dropped the man back in the fountain.  
  
* At the police station *  
  
" What are you here for?!" yelled the now frustrated Mr. Mozarte. " You know you have bigger  
  
problems to worry about other then me. You have a master bandit around terrorizing your  
  
town, and you chose to pick on a poor and defenseless tourist?" Domon said. " Poor, yes.  
  
Defenseless, no. I saw how you beat up that huge guy. Like you were a professional boxer or  
  
something. And what's this picture with names of countries on them, huh?" " None of your  
  
business!" Domon yelled defiantly. For that, the cop punched him in the face. " What are   
  
you really here for, huh? Do you know anything about that huge thing that landed in downtown  
  
Italy, not to long ago?" " No." " Yes you do!" Mr. Mozarte punched Domon again. Domon was   
  
helpless against the cop because his hands were tied to the back of the chair he was sitting   
  
in.  
  
" Sr.?" A young police officer came in, and iterupted Mr. Mozarte's interrogation. " What?"  
  
" Someone has paid this man's bail." " You lucky bastard." Mr. Mozarte said under his breath.  
  
" I don't want to see you in this town, again. You here?" Mr. Mozarte threatened. Domon didn't  
  
say a word. He wasn't going to leave until he fought Michelo Chariot, and found some info  
  
on the Devil Gundam. When Domon was outside, he saw Rain on the steps of the station.   
  
" Hey. You have to be more careful, Domon." Domon continued to walk down the stairs, ignoring  
  
Rain. He was on his way to see if it was in fact his Gundam that had landed.  
  
* Michelo's Place *  
  
" What?! Someone defeated you?!" " I-I'm sorry, boss, but he was so strong, h-he wasn't human."  
  
" Yeah, right. Did you send someone out to keep an eye on him?" asked Michelo. " Y-yes, boss."  
  
replied the shaken man. " Leave, now, everybody!" ordered Michelo. After that, his whole  
  
entourage of women, and henchmen left. " Could this be a gundam fighter? I wonder." Michelo   
  
said to himself. " Joe, get in here." Yet another big man came out. " I want you to find  
  
that little bitch who he saved. And get the man who's watching Domon know to alert him, now."  
  
" Yes, boss." Joe then left. An evil grin spread across Michelo's face...  
  
* Downtown Italy *  
  
Yeah, this is it, my Shining Gundam." Domon said. Rain was following closely behind. Domon   
  
fished around his pocket, and pulled out something. It was his gundam's start key.   
  
" Ahhhhh!" Domon quickly turned around, and saw Rain being held by Michelo's watch goons.  
  
Domon rushed over to her. " What are you doing, with her?!" Domon was now mad. " Don't get any  
  
closer, or she'll die!" " Domon, help me!" " Let her go!" Domon screamed. " I don't want  
  
to hurt the pretty brawd. " Get your hands off of me!" Rain began to struggle. " Stop it, Rain,  
  
or he'll kill you!" warned Domon. " I'm here to send a message from Michelo Chariot." said   
  
the man, with the struggling Rain in his arms, with a knife in his hand at Rain's neck.  
  
" Michelo?" Domon repeated. " Yeah, he said meet him that tower over there, if you don't, the  
  
girl dies." The man pointed over to a big tower in the distance. " Oh, and don't bring your  
  
gundam, either." and with that, the man disappeared. " Rain, are you alright?" asked Domon  
  
trying not to sound concerned. " I'm okay. We have to go and save that girl." Rain said.  
  
" Who is she anyway?" asked Rain. " Some little girl that I saved." answered Domon.   
  
* in the shadows *  
  
" Michelo, he's coming. Just as you planed." said the man that almost killed Rain.  
  
" Good."   
  
To be continued...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chibodee: What kind of ending was that?!  
  
Shadow: It was my ending, that's what it was! *stick out tongue *  
  
Chibodee: A cliffhanger, I've never seen one of those...  
  
Shadow: so, it's I try my best to be original.  
  
Chibodee: oh, excuse me.  
  
Shadow: So chibodee, you know that Rain will never be yours, right?  
  
Chibodee: Geeze, why don't you shoot down someone's hope.  
  
Shadow: I evil like that.  
  
Chibodee: *_____*  
  
Shadow:  
  
Well what's next is the continuation of the chappie of course. I was going to make this   
  
all into one big chappie, but I decided to do it this way!   
  
As you can see, I'm not staying that true to the story, but all is still good, right.  
  
Any suggestions on what I should do or add in the next chappie, because, when I make a   
  
continuation to this chappie, it's gonna be short. input needed.  
  
Arigato.   
  
( or however you spell it )  
  
Help need with that too. 


	12. Shining Gundam in Action

I don't own G Gundam.  
  
Master Asia: I think I get the idea...  
  
Well, thanks for the great reviews!  
  
Here it is:  
  
Shining Gundam in action! ( I know title sounds alot like bigO )  
  
Domon and Rain began to walk toward the tower where they were holding the little girl.  
  
" Domon, do you really expect to go without your gundam?" Rain asked. " No, that's why  
  
I want you to use this, to start it for me." Domon said, holding his gundam's start key.  
  
Domon threw it behind him, where Rain was. Rain caught, almost dropping it.   
  
" Rain, when I give a signal, press that button." " O-okay. Um, Domon, what happens  
  
if he tries to hurt you before you call it?" Rain asked.   
  
  
  
Domon was annoyed by her constant questions. Of coarse Domon dosen't even take into  
  
consideration, that she is just worried about him. " Rain, I can beat this guy  
  
with or without my gundam, so stop bugging me, will ya!" Domon snapped. " Fine..." Rain  
  
replied quitely. ' He sure became cokey!' Rain mentaly noted.  
  
* At the police station *  
  
Mr. Mozarte sat at his desk, frustrated. Then another poilice came in. " Sir!"  
  
the police man was out of breath, he left his post to tell Mr. Mozarte this.   
  
" What?!" " T-there's been a spotting of the guy you had in here earlier! And he's meeting  
  
with Michelo!" the police informed. " Is this true?" " Yes, Sir." " I'm going there!"  
  
The Mr. Mozarte soon left, but before doing so, he took his shot gun.  
  
* At the tower *  
  
" Alright Michelo, I'm here!" yelled Domon. Michelo was perched on his gundam's hand.  
  
The little girl was hanging by a mere rope, on Michelo's gundam's finger.  
  
" Good. So, who are you?" Michelo asked. " I'm Domon Kasshu, Neo Japan's fighter! And  
  
I challenge you to a gundam fight match!" Domon demanded. " Domon Kassu, isin't he the-"   
  
said one of Michelo's henchmen. Michelo ignored his so-called aomrade to say, " Oh a gundam   
  
fight! I accept. I'll just get rid of this trash!" Michelo said as he cut the rope. The little   
  
girl imediatleyfell. Domon was quick to react, he ran over, and caught the girl. In doing so,   
  
he fell on his buttocks.   
  
" Aww, isn't that sweet!" said Michelo in a sarcastic tone. " Shoot him, and the girl."   
  
Michelo ordered. Very soon after that, guns were pointed at Domon and the fainted girl.  
  
" Fire!" said Michelo. Domon and the girl were now being shot at. " Domon!" Rain yelled,  
  
helpless to that fact that the man she secretly loved was going to be killed.  
  
" Oh well, I guess there won't be any gundam fight, today!" Michelo laughed as the gun powder  
  
cleared. The grin on Michelo's face soon faded, as he saw Domon and girl still alive.  
  
" No that can't be!" said Michelo in disbeif. " See, boss, I tried to tell you, that man  
  
is the King of Hearts!" said Michelo's hench men.   
  
There Domon stood, with all of the bullets shot at him, in bettween his fingers. ( that scene   
  
was soooo cool! I just had to add it! *squeals* ) Stopped in mid-air. And if not to make   
  
matters worse, Domon's crest appeared, Shining.  
  
Rain on the other hand, Rain was relived.  
  
  
  
The cop came without anyone noticing, except Rain. " Hey, what do you think your doing?!"  
  
Rain yelled as she ran over to Mr. Mozarte. " I'm getting rid of this scum." He replied while  
  
bending on one knee, to aim at Domon.   
  
" What are you waiting for?! Shoot again!" Michelo ordered. Shots were fired again.  
  
This time, Domon got to his feet and began to run. The mens aim was so poor, that Domon  
  
got to Rain with no problem. Making sure Rain would not be shot, he handed the the girl to her  
  
and kept going. He didn't notice the cop that was also aiming to end his life.   
  
" RAIN, NOW!" Domon yelled. " Okay." Rain said as she pushed the button on his gundam's start   
  
key.   
  
Soon the Shinning Gundam made it's appearence. It flew from it's hot molting ball, to get to   
  
the signal. " Well, looks like there is going to be a gundam fight after all." said Michelo  
  
as he watched Domon climb into his gundam. " Boss, I don't think you want to fight him.  
  
He the King o' Hearts!" " Shut up!" said Michelo, frustrated. Michelo then got into his  
  
Neros Gundam.  
  
By now, Domon was in his tight-fighting Mobile Trace Suit, and ready to fight.   
  
( Domon looks soooooooo hot in his suit! ) Michelo was also in his fight suit.  
  
" Damn! I let that scum get away!" Mr. Mazarte yelled. " How can he's scum, when he   
  
saved this little girl?" Rain questioned. " I'm not sayin' that he alone are scum,  
  
all gundam fighters are." " Huh?" " Yes, ever since the gundam fight started 50 or so   
  
years ago, earth has been nothing but a paly ground for fighters. They care nothing   
  
about the people down here. That's mhy I have to stop them." " I think your wrong, some  
  
fighters actually have a reason to fight!" Rain defended.  
  
" Gundam fight ready?" asked Michelo, from his gundam. " GO!" Domon replied. After that,  
  
they both locked hands, in attemp to pull one another to the ground. Domon was  
  
sucsessful. " I could of beat you without doing this, but I guess, I'll make it offical then."  
  
said Domon.  
  
" Ah, shut up!" said Michelo, getting up. " Silver beam kick!" ( I forgot the real name,  
  
sorry. But it's something like that, right?")   
  
Michelo kicked, but along with it came a big silver beam of energy. Domon brealy missed it.  
  
" Ha! What do you think of that, Domon?" Domon didn't answer.   
  
Michelo then kicked again, this time, it hit Domon in the stomach. " Ahhh!" Domon fell to  
  
the ground. " Now, I'll finish you off!" Michelo said as he began to near him.  
  
All the while, Michelo was knocking down builings on pourpose. One of the buildings that  
  
were knocked down was about to fall on Rain and Mr. Mozarte. Domon was quick to react, by  
  
simply reacing his hand over to sheild Rain and Mr. Mozarte. Domon then got up, and   
  
charged low, right into Michelo's right leg. Nero's leg was now thrown off.   
  
" Ahh! Your going to pay for that!" threatned Michelo, trying to balance on one leg.  
  
" I don't think so. SHINING FINGER!" ( I couldn't wait to get to that part! )  
  
Domon's right hand began to shine, just as the name promised.   
  
Domon then thrust foward, and his hand made it's way to it's target. " This hand of mine  
  
is glowing red, it's bight cry tells my defeat you!" Domon said, as he began to crush  
  
Neros's head, with the mighty Shining Finger.  
  
" No, this can't be happening!" said Michelo as the cockpit began to blow up. Before Domon  
  
was finished crushing his head, he asked, " Have you seen this guy?" A big picture  
  
of Kyogi made itself big inside Neros gundam. " No, I've never seen him!"   
  
After that, neros and Michelo, were defeated.  
  
" Under the Gundam Fight International Regulations:   
  
A gundam with it's head section destoryed is aoutomatically disqualifyed..." Domon said  
  
to himself.  
  
" Well, young lady, I supose your right..." said Mr. Mozarte, as he began to walk away.  
  
* Later *  
  
" Michelo was put in jail, for all of his crimes, so I don't think he'll threaten this town  
  
this time. Oh, and the little girl you saved was put in an orpahage. She had no family to   
  
go to, sad." Informed Rain.   
  
" Look I don't care. We just need to keep going. Our next destiation is America, we'd better  
  
get going." said Domon. Rain followed.  
  
A little part inside Domon was glad to see that the girl finally had a home to go to...  
  
Chibodee: What?! That ending SUCKED, did you hear me, it totally SUCKED!  
  
Shadow: Sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else!  
  
Chiboddee: Oh, I guess you were distracted huh?  
  
Shadow: what do you mean?   
  
Chibodee: I bet you were still thinking about Domon's ass. After you wrote it!  
  
Shadow: *turns red* So, and what if I were.   
  
Chibodee: HUH?  
  
Shadow: I bet Rain would enjoy Domon's A$$.  
  
Chibodee: Just to the goddamn sumary for the next chappie.  
  
Shadow: Hehe!  
  
Anyway next episode, Chibodee makes his debute as a Gundam fighter!  
  
Chibodee: YAY!!!!!!  
  
Untill next time, see ya. 


	13. The American Dream: Chibodee Crockett?

Me don't own G Gundam!  
  
Master Asia: Is she stupid?  
  
SORRY I TOOK SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To Maeko-Nohara: I don't any help anymore, I figured what I wanted to do, in the last  
  
chappie, thanks!  
  
Oh yeah, also if you feel as if I'm going too slowly, feel free to e-mail me  
  
and tell me to HURRY UP, and UPDATE!   
  
Thanks   
  
The American dream: Chibodee Crocket.  
  
" So this is mine?" asked Domon while talking on a phone to Major Ulube.  
  
" Yes, Domon. Feel free to use it for whatever, and you can keep it after the gundam fight."  
  
Ulube informed. " Yeah." Domon then hung up. " Domon don't you think we should get going?"  
  
asked Rain.  
  
They were still in Italy, and Rain thought that they really should get going.   
  
" Yeah, lets go." said Domon almost exitedly. " Domon, is this yours?" asked Rain.  
  
" Yep, this Core Lander is all mine. I can do what ever I please with it." " Oh, I hope you  
  
don't get any ideas." said Rain smirking. " What do you mean?" " You won't try to drive off,  
  
will you?" asked Rain. " No-I mean, just get in!" Domon yelled, while blushing. Rain got  
  
in, and Domon drove to the Italy Airport. From there, his new core lander will be transported   
  
to America, Domon and Rain's next stop.  
  
* America's Government Building*  
  
" Chibodee, don't you think that you should worring about the gundam fight, and not about  
  
winning a stupid boxing match?" asked a man dressed in all black.   
  
" I only have two more fights to go until I win 100 consecutives matches. Until then, just   
  
shut up! I'll do this how I want to, geeze." said Chibodee, while chewing on a strand of   
  
grain. ( I really don't know what to call it.)  
  
" Chibodee, 100 consectutive matches won't win Neo America the right to rule over the   
  
colonies!" said a second man dressed in black.  
  
" I'm not fighting for the colonies! I'm fighting for the people right down here!"  
  
Chibodee yelled. Suddenly, Chibodee just stormed out.  
  
" Chibodee, wait!" yelled both of the men in black in unison. Chibodee ignored them, and   
  
kept on his persue. " Bastard." said one of then men. " David, we have to do something about   
  
him." " I know, Robert." said David. " All he cares are about these insignificant   
  
people here on earth." Robert commented. " If he keeps on this pace, we'll lose for sure." said  
  
David. " I heard that Neo Japan's fighter, Domon Kasshu is comming here." said Robert.  
  
" Isn't he the King of Hearts?" asked David. " I've heard rumors, and if they are true,  
  
Chibodee dosen't have a chance." " We need to get Chibodee replacedment for him." said David,  
  
while looking out of the window. " But the only way to replace a fighter is if the fighter   
  
dies outside of the Gundam fight." replied Robert. " Then he dies by accident... and so   
  
does Domon. And Neo America starts again." An evil grin spread across David's face.  
  
Not long after that, Robert also grins in agreement.  
  
* Two Days Later *  
  
Domon and Rain step off of the air plane. Domon picked out his core lander, and starts to  
  
drive him and Rain to a near by hotel. " Domon, dosn't this place remind you of someone?"   
  
Rain asked trying to remember. " No, Rain." answered Domon. " I know!" exclaimed Rain, making  
  
Domon jump out of his skin. That wasn't the best thing to do when he was driving. " Rain!"  
  
scoled Domon. " Uh, sorry. This place reminds me of that guy you hung around with, you  
  
know, um... Ch-Chibodee Crockett." said Rain. Domon smiled to himself, thinking about  
  
Chibodee. ' I wonder what he's doing?' thought Domon. " He's actually from here, Mannatten."  
  
Domon said, starting a rare converstion with Rain. " Oh." was all Rain could say. She was  
  
still in silent shock, by Domon actually coversing with her.' I'm such an idoit! The first   
  
time he's actullt talking to me, and all I can say is oh!' Rain scoled herself. ' I need to  
  
say something. But what?! I know!' " Were you and Chibodee best freinds?" asked Rain.  
  
" You could say that." said Domon. ' Oh man I totally missed that chance to talk to him. way to  
  
go, Rain.' Rain said to herself.   
  
" Well, here it is, I think." said Domon stopping in front of a run-down motel. " Domon, how is  
  
it that you always pick out the worst places to sleep?" Rain asked smiling. The smile quickly   
  
faded, when Domon left her in the core lander. " Domon, you jerk!" Rain yelled after him.  
  
* Tommorow *  
  
Domon sat in another bar. He asked the same question, " Have you seen this man around?"  
  
and of course, he got the same response, " No, who is he?" and Domon said, " Never mind."  
  
and it ended right there.  
  
Domon suddenly looked at the television in the bar. He could have sworn he heard the name,  
  
Chibodee Crokett. Maybe it was just his imagination. Soon Domon knew it wasn't when he   
  
saw his picture on the screen. " Chibodee?" Domon asked himself. " Chibodee Crockett, a well  
  
known boxer here in America, has won his 99th 'bout last night. He says that it has not   
  
been a challenge. Everybody agrees, who ever witnessed a fight, tells us that it only takes  
  
Chibodee a couple of seconds to knock the opponiet out. Yes, It's no surprise that Mr.   
  
Crockett is Neo America's gundam fighter..." said the news anchor on the telivision.  
  
" Chibodee is a Gundam Fighter?" Domon asked himself. " Yeah, says he's fighting for the   
  
American dream. Whatever that is. The only dream that us New Yokers have is goin' up to the  
  
colonies." intruded the bartender. Domon didn't answer. Instead, he continued to look at the  
  
telivision screen. " Mr. Crokett, has a match tonight, and everyboby says that he's gonig to  
  
win without a dout. But nonetheless, everybody will be there..."  
  
* At the motel *  
  
" Rain, wake up!" said Domon, as he shook her. " W-what, Domon?" " Common, were goin' to  
  
a fight." " Don't you think we should be working on finding Neo America's gundam fighter?"  
  
Rain said sitting up. " We are, now hurry up." demanded Domon.   
  
Domon was walking mighty fast, and leaving a still drowsy Rain behind. " Domon, wait up!   
  
Why are you rushing?!" Rain asked him, while running to his side. " I think this may be the   
  
man where looking for." said Domon, as he turned into a corner. A long line was formed in front  
  
of the huge statium. " Rain, you wait here, okay?" said Domon. " Domon, where are you going?"  
  
asked Rain. And of course Domon didn't answer.  
  
* Inside The stadium *  
  
"I'm going to win! Right, Shirly, Bunny, Cath, Janet?" asked Chibodee, already knowing thier  
  
answer. " Yes, Chibodee!" said chibodee's all feamale enturage.   
  
" Mr. Crockett, let's not loose sight of what's really important." said David, who was in the  
  
corner with Robert. " You guys again, get outta here! I said I can handle it, damn." The two  
  
men then left.  
  
" Why do I even try?" said David to Robert outside the room. " Well, I'm just glad we won't   
  
have to put with bull shit anymore." said Robert. " That means that you have already placed   
  
hit men on Chibodee?" " Yes." " What about Domon?" " Yes, my men say they saw him in  
  
Mannhaten bar." " Good." " Well, we'd better get going." said David, heading to the seats.  
  
* Back to Chibodee *  
  
" The nerve of them two!" said Chibodee punching the wall, making the girls squeel with   
  
excitment. " Oh, he's really reved up!" said Bunny. " Yeah, he'll win for sure!" said Cathy.  
  
" Who do they think they are?! Do they think that I really care about the damn Gundam fight?  
  
The onlt reason I'm in is to bring this town to glory! And help this town reach the American  
  
Dream!" Chibodee lightended up. " GO Chibodee, GO!" chanted Chibodee's ever-so-faithful girls.  
  
* Meanwhile*  
  
Domon was to sneaking into a vent that led to Chibodee's opponet's room. Domon crawled very  
  
carefully. He then stopped at a vent. He peered through.   
  
" That damn, Chibodde! I'm gonna polverize him! Ha ha! I'm gonna beat him to a bloddy pulp.  
  
I don't care that he's Neo America's fighter!" The man said, trying to pump himself up.  
  
Domon shook his head at this man's foolisness. " You don't have a chance." said Domon lifting  
  
up the vent, and jumping through. " What, who are you?!" " Someone who's going fight Chibodee."  
  
replied Domon. " What, what the hell are you talking about? Do I need to warm up on you?"  
  
asked the cokey fighter. " Feel free to do so." challedged Domon. " Okay, then!" said the   
  
fighter about to punch Domon. Domon was so quick to move that the fighter didnot notice  
  
Domon was in back of him until it was too late. Domon then krati(?) chopped the fighter's   
  
neck. The fighter fell unconsious.  
  
* In the audience*  
  
Rain took her seat. " Where is he? What is he planning? I hope it's nothing stupid." said  
  
Rain. " This is exciting!" she heard a young spectator say. ' Yeah, right.' Rain wanted to  
  
say.   
  
" ALL RIGHT, everybody, this is the long anticipated fight! Can Chibodee make this his 100  
  
consecutively won fight!" said the anoucer. Rain's head shot up. " Chibodee?!" Rain said in   
  
complete shock.  
  
The anoucer started again, " Alright, lets get this fight started, let's bring out the   
  
challenger, Mecko Johnson. ( name sucks, I know. ) A man in a yellow and black robe comes  
  
into the ring. The hood is over his head, hidding his real idenity, which was, Domon.  
  
The crowed booed him. ( can't be the real opponet, he's knocked out! hehe! )  
  
" And now, every body, CHIBODEE CROCKETT!!!!" The whole crowed roared with delight.  
  
Chibodee came out with his whole enterouge of young women, who were throwing confettii(?)  
  
Chibodee jumped into the ring.   
  
" Alright, let's just make this quick." said Chibodee, as he got into his fighting stance.  
  
" As you wish." Domon said. He thrust foward, and hit Chibodee with a devestating right hook.  
  
Chibodee fell to the ring floor.  
  
The whole crowd gasped in astonishment. " Chibodee..." Rain also said shocked. " It can't be   
  
over...!" Rain heard someone say.   
  
Domon threw the flimsy robe to the ground, reaviling his ture idenity to everybody.  
  
" Hold on, everybody, this isn't Chibodee's opponeit!"   
  
" Isn't that the king of hearts?" asked people in the aidience.   
  
'Domon! what the heck are you thinking! That's Chibodee, you fool!' thought Rain.  
  
" Uhhhhh..." groaned Chibodee. " Chibodee Crockett, I challenge to a gundam fight match!"  
  
declared Domon. Chibodee got to his feet. " DOMON?!" said Chibodee, not believing his own  
  
eyes, " What are you doing here?!"   
  
Imedeatly, bunches of gaurds came in the ring in attempt to capture Domon. But Domon was way  
  
too quick for them. " Hey, wait!" said Chibodee. Domon ran pass Chibodee. Chibodee tried to   
  
grab him, but he accidently punched him, because of his boxing glove. Domon was   
  
moving too fast to even feel it. Rain ran after them. And Chibodee fell back to the ring floor.  
  
* On the streets *  
  
Domon slowed down, because of the pain that was now catching up with him. " Owww... good thing  
  
I lost those slow cops, I don't think I could of handled them." said Domon in relif.  
  
But that realif didn't last long, because Domon saw a batch of big men with guns.   
  
" Uh-oh, with my injury, I don't think I can... fight them... off." Domon said, falling to   
  
his knees. " Now Domon Kasshu, meet your demise." said the biggest hit man in black.  
  
" Fuck you." said Domon, difinently. The hit man smiled, " You can't win against us, and here  
  
you are, being a smart-ass. Don't you think you should be begging for your life, right now?"  
  
The hit man smiled again, and lifted his gun. Before he shot, 3000 bolts of electricity went  
  
through the man. " Ahhhhhhhh!" the man in balck went down. " I'm not afraid to use this.  
  
Do you want to end up like your partner? Then I sugguess you leave." said Rain on top  
  
of the core-lander, with a gun only Neo Japan makes. One shot can sent 10,000 bolt through you,   
  
if set at high, but Rain put it on the lowest setting. All of men fled, well-execpt for the one   
  
on the ground." Domon, are you alright. Rain said dropping the gun, and running to Domon's   
  
side.Domon looked up, and his last words to her before falling uncosies was, " R-Rain, you cut  
  
you hair..."  
  
* At the motel *  
  
Domon awoke feeling pain every time he moved. ' Damn, Chibodee sure has gotten stronger...'  
  
Domon thought. Just then Rain came through the door. " Hey, It's about time you woke up.  
  
How are you feeling?" " I'm fine." said Domon, not daring to move. He moved his arm just a bit,  
  
and found that it didn't hurt at all. ' That's strange, I thought I would have groaned in pain  
  
right now.' thought Domon. " I gave you a pain represser, so the pain won't hurt you every time  
  
you moved." said Rain smiling. " Where are we?" " In this run-down hotel that you picked out,  
  
remember?" Rain said as she took a seat next to Domon's bed. Domon sat up. Rain did then   
  
something did something that surprised Domon. Rain got up, and put her hands on Domon's face.  
  
And her face hovered only inches above his.   
  
' Oh, Domon. You dummy. You didn't have to go out there and do that, you almost killed   
  
yourself.' Rain thought, as her eyes met his. Rain could of swooped down and capture his lips   
  
in one fell swoop. But didn't. ' What would he think? He made it clear to me in Italy that he  
  
didn't want that kind of relationship. But I wonder if he would kiss me back? I just wish I   
  
could feel his soft lips on mine again. I wish he would embrace me once again. I would give  
  
anything to have those days back, Domon. But I guess this will have to do.' Rain thought   
  
sadly. She wasn't holding his face in the most intamate of ways, but any kind of physical   
  
contact would do. One of Rain's hands were placed on Domon's forehead, and one opening his   
  
right eye. She closed one of her eyes to get a better veiw of the conrea. " Okay, no diulated  
  
pupils, your going to be just fine." Rain said letting go of him quickly, and taking her  
  
seat back into her vacant chair.   
  
" I don't need your help, I know I'm going to fine!" Domon said still trying to figure out   
  
what just happened. " I was just concened, that's all." said Rain. " Leave me alone-gulp!"  
  
Rain popped a pill into his mouth. " Just in case the pain comes back." said Rain in her  
  
doctor voice. Domon folded his arms defiantly, and stuck up his nose.  
  
Rain gigled.  
  
* Meanwhile *  
  
Who does he think he is?!" said Chibodee, oviosly upset with Domon. " Chibdoee calm down."  
  
said Shirly. Not only were Chibodee's girls his cheering crew, but they were his gundam crew.  
  
" No! Nobody embarasses me, and gets away with it! And what's with someone tring to kill me?!"  
  
Chibodee asked.   
  
Soon after the incident with Domon, Someone slew shots at him while he was still in the ring.  
  
He barely got away. Chibodee and his girls sought refuge on the roof. Chibodee thought that   
  
was the best place to be, so he could keep his eyes on eveyone and thing.  
  
" I know Robert and David have something to do with this." suspected Chibodee.  
  
" Robert and David, why them?" asked Bunny, bewilered. " We had a fight earilier, and I think  
  
they want to kill me." " Chibodee, that's just silly." said Janet.   
  
" It's true!" said Chibodee. " Chibodee, just calm down." said Cathy. " Oh, well! That's not   
  
important, right now! What's important is me getting even with Domon! And that makes me that  
  
much closer to fufilling the American Dream!!!" exclaimed Chibodee. He then punched out  
  
the neon lights on the roof, and put on quite a show for the girls. " Bunny, I want you to  
  
find Domon Kasshu, and tell him that I except his challenge, and tell him to meet me at   
  
Times Square. Most likely, he'll be in a hotel." ordered Chibodee. Bunny followed his orders,   
  
and left. " Oh, and Bunny, be careful." said Chibodee. " Yes, Chibodee."   
  
Bunny came from the roof, and went into the elevator. But to her dismay, Robert and David were  
  
waiting for her...  
  
* Back at the Motel *  
  
" Domon. why do you act so darn mean?" asked Rain. She wanted to know, they had just got into  
  
an argument about something, she forgot. " I'm not being mean, geeze. Why do you always bug  
  
me?!" Domon snapped back. " Domon, you are on my last nerve!" Domon answered her with his   
  
trade mark silence. There was a knock at the door. " It's open." Rain said.   
  
Bunny's head poked through. Rain reconized her from the stadium. " What do you want?" demaned   
  
Domon. " Um, Chibodee says that he acepts your challenge, and he wants to meet you in brooklynn  
  
to fight tomorrow." ( okay, that's not what Chibodee said. )  
  
Bunny left the room, and then went back outside. " Did you tell him?" asked David. " Y-yes..."  
  
Bunny replied. " Good." he said again, and punched her in her face. She fell, unconsious.  
  
David pulled out his cell phone and called Robert. " Yeah, it's done. Hey your idea about   
  
getting those two apart then killing them, was an ingenous plan." David praised Robert.   
  
" Oh, and don't worry about the wench, she won't remember a thing, when she wakes up."   
  
David said, looking down at Bunny...  
  
* Tommorow *  
  
Domon was in his Shinning Gundam and waiting, for Chibodee to arrive. He's been waiting  
  
for over 2 hours. " Where is he? Has he chickened out?" Domon asked himself. " No, that's not  
  
like him." Domon reassured himself.  
  
Rain woke up in the motel. " He left me?!" Rain said, blushing. " I have to go." she said as   
  
she fixed her hair a little. She then left. She started to run, when she caught a glimps of  
  
another gundam besides Domon's. " Is that Chibodee's gundam. But that's not Brooklynn, that's  
  
Times Square, I believe." Rain made a detour, toward the Gundam. Within a few minutes, she   
  
was there, she was a little famished, but she could handle it. Rain saw Chibodee's little   
  
enorurage again, and knew it was him. " Chibodee!" Rain yelled. Chibodee came from his cokpit  
  
and saw Rain. " R-Rain? What are you doing here?!" asked Chibodee. " What do you think your  
  
doing?!" asked Rain. " What do you mean? " You said to meet in Brooklynn, and this isn't   
  
it, if I'm not mistaken." said Rain. " What?! What the hell did Bunny tell you?" Chibodee  
  
said to himself. " Chibodee, this is weird, we found Bunny knocked out in back of a motel.  
  
And I bet that Robert and David has something to do with this. I gotta get over there!"   
  
exclaimed, Chibodee.   
  
" Not yet, you don't." said a man in mobil suit. It was David. " David, you creep!"  
  
yelled Chibodee. " I'm just doing my job, by getting rid of the nonsuitable fighters, like you.  
  
You'll never bring Neo America to victory." David said. Chibodee was now angry.   
  
" First you hurt one of my girls, and then you insult me?! I've had enough." Chibodee  
  
got into a fighting stance, and then began to punch the livivng day lights out of that   
  
Mobil Suit. The mobil doll fell. It did not stay there that long, it got up and it threw a   
  
huge missle, Chibodee wasn't intimadated. " Cyclone Punch!" said Chibodee. And the whole   
  
missile blew up. The shock wave caused the mobil doll to fall back, and then Chibodee made  
  
his move. He punched off the Mobil doll's head, with one swift movement. And the Mobil doll  
  
blew up. " Yay, Yay, go Chibodee!" yelled the girls. " Now, that that's over with..."  
  
said Chibodee dusting his boxing gloves off. " Where did you say Domon was?" asked Chibodee to  
  
Rain. " He's in brooklynn." " Alrighty! Thanks, Rain!" Chibodee said, as he took an   
  
object from his back. It looked like a skate board, but it didn't need water to work. All it  
  
needed was a good air current, and it was on it's way. He then flew off. " What a showoff."  
  
Rain snorted.  
  
" Where is he?" asked Domon getting impatiant. " You won't need to worry about him, Domon."  
  
said a mobil doll. " Who are you?!" asked Domon. " I'm surprised your alive right now.  
  
Those incopitant men couldn't get the job done. But I will!" " You had something to do with   
  
that?" asked Domon. " Yeah, and once you and Chibodee are dead, we'll get a new fighter, and   
  
noone will oppose Neo America!" said Robert. " Shut up!" said Domon charging after him.  
  
" Ahhh, what are you doing?!" asked Robert, while Domon crushed his head. It was so fast that  
  
Robert didn't know what hit him. At once, The mobil doll blew up.   
  
" Hey, nice going, Neo Japan." said Chibodee on his skate board. Domon smiled. " Well, it looks  
  
like I'll have a match, after all." " Damn right, you will." said Chibodee. " Now, It's time  
  
to answer for what you did in the ring last, Domon." " Just wanted to see if you were in fact   
  
the Neo America's Gundam fighter. And if you are, I feel sorry for them." said Domon.  
  
" WHAT! You little punk, let's go!" said Chibodee all revved up. " I was wondering when you  
  
were going to say that." replied Domon.  
  
" Gundam Fight, Ready?"  
  
" GO!"  
  
Domon and Chibodee displayed wonderful energy and stamina, unlike Michelo. " Wow Chibodee,  
  
you've gotten so much stronger." Domon noted. " You bet!" said Chibodee.  
  
Domon backed away, and unsheithed his sword. Then he lodnged it at him. Chibodee quickly   
  
moved back, to dodge it. Domon continued the thrusting of his sword, until it hit Chibodee on   
  
his forearm. " Oww, that hurt!" Chibodee complained. "Your going to pay!" said Chibodee  
  
preparing his attack. " Cyclone punch!" once again the energy ball from his fist again, and it  
  
headed straight toward Domon. Domon moved out of the way. It was not enough, the punch grazed  
  
his rid. He groaned in pain. " What's wrong Neo Japan? Are you finished already?" asked   
  
Chibodee. " Not yet, I'm not." said Domon getting up, despite his pain. " You know, I'm   
  
going to finish you off, and then we'll catch up." said Chibodee moving closer. He was about to  
  
punch Shinning Gundam's head off, when he felt a sharp pain in his side.   
  
" Sorry, but catching up isn't on my agenda." said Domon, sticking is sword further, inside   
  
Chibodee's Maxter Gundam. " Underhanded jerk!" said Chibodee moving back. Maxter Gundam was  
  
now badly damaged. Domon got to his feet. " I'll beat you Domon!" said Chibodee, moving foward   
  
once again. He was about to punch him once again, but Domon caught his fist. I was now a matter  
  
of strenght. Domon began to pull on his arm, so much that he tore it off. It didn't take that  
  
long to do so. " No Chibodee, it's time to end this." said Domon. But brfore he did so, he   
  
flashed that picture. " Have you this man?" Domon asked without thinking. " Hey isn't that  
  
Kyogi?" Chibodee managed to ask. Domon quickly with drew the photo. " Domon, what's-arg-going  
  
on?" asked Chibodee. " You don't need to know." said Domon.   
  
His hands began to glow. " This hand of mine is glowing red, it bright cry tells me to defeat  
  
you..."   
  
' It all ends like this, huh Chibodee. Your American dream stops here. And just because   
  
your not strong enough.' Chibodee thought.   
  
" Shinning Finger!" yelled Domon as he was beginning to crush Maxter's head.   
  
" Hey, leave him alone!" said one boy in a crowd. " Yeah, he didn't do anything to you!"  
  
' What all of New York came out to see me? My hometown?' Chibodee's eyes filled with tears.  
  
" You can do it, Chibodee!" encouraged another in the crowd. " Don't give up, Chibodee!" yelled  
  
Chibodee's crew, in unison. " I won't give up! I won't give up on my hometown, nor the American  
  
Dream!"   
  
Just then Rain arrived, panting. But she still managed to gasp. " Domon, how could you do that  
  
to your freind?" Rain asked, angrily.  
  
Something about those people down there got to Domon. Unity. Dreams. ' If I defeat him now, all  
  
of this people's dreams will go down, too. I'll have pity, I'll deafeat him later.' Domon   
  
thought. He losened his grip of Chibodee's head. And his hands cooled down. Chibodee came out  
  
of his gundam's cokpit, and then said, " I'm sorry for letting you down!" he said to the  
  
spectators. " If you restore your faith in me, I promise, I won't let the American dream down."  
  
The whole crowd cheered.  
  
' Who'd ever thought that Chibodee would be a role model?' thought Domon.  
  
* Two hours later *  
  
Domon and Rain once again were together again. " Domon, don't you feel the least bit  
  
sorry for Chibodee, and what you did to him?" asked Rain. " He'll be okay." Domon said as  
  
saw Chibodee having fun with his women. " Oh really? And how come you didn't tell me this   
  
was his hometown?" Rain asked again. " Does it matter?" replied Domon, getting into his   
  
core lander.  
  
" Hey Neo Japan!" called Chibodee. " This isn't over!" Domon smiled, and drove off.   
  
" Hey, Rain, aren't you going with him?" asked Chibodee. " No, I have to stay back and fix the  
  
gundam." " Oh." " After a full year, you still remeber my name?" asked Rain.  
  
" It's not the name, it's the pretty face..." said Chibodee winking at her.   
  
He got left with his eunterage.   
  
And he left a blushing Rain...  
  
Chibodee: Well, that chappie ended lame. Do you think that I would say something THAT cheesey?  
  
Shadow: Obviosly.  
  
Chibodee: At least Rain liked it.  
  
Shadow: She sure wasn't impressed with your gundam fight. *smirks*  
  
Chibodee: And about that, I didn't lose that badly.  
  
Shadow: Not in Domon's eyes.  
  
Chibodee: You and Domon can go to HELL! I quit.  
  
Shadow: Please Don't leave! sorry!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibodee: yeah right. *leaves*  
  
Shadow: I think I've wounded his pride.  
  
Oh well on to more important things:  
  
Sai comes in!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So happy! can't wait to write that chappie!  
  
Oh yeah in your reveiw, please leave a spelling of Sai's last name.   
  
Thank's 


	14. Anything for my Gundam

I own everything!  
  
Well except The characters, G Gundam, and Bandi, and anything else affiliated with G Gundam.  
  
Hey thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well hear goes...  
  
Anything for my Gundam...  
  
Domon and Rain arrived together in China. Rain didn't have to stay behind that far because  
  
not much damage was dealt to Shining Gundam.  
  
As soon as they arrived, it was a chaotic scene. Looting, raping, beatings. Rain gasp at the  
  
scene. To make sure Rain was not to be lost out his sight, he kept close to her.  
  
( see, he still cares )  
  
" What is happening?" asked Rain. " Isn't it oblivious? It's just another Gundam fighter   
  
taking advantage of their power." replied Domon in a monotone voice.   
  
Soon after that, Rain and Domon were surrounded by bandits. " Not again." said Domon, thinking  
  
back to the time in Italy when some bandits were shooting at him. But this was different,  
  
they were closer, and he could just knock them out.  
  
" Rain, get in the core lander, there, you'll be safer." said Domon. Rain followed his order,  
  
and left.  
  
" After we get finished with you, we'll take your girl." said one bandits. " I don't think  
  
you'll get 'finished' with me." said Domon. " We'll just see about that." said the bandit  
  
going forward. His attempt to get Domon was unsuccessful. Once all of the bandits was this,  
  
they all lodged forward. Domon dodged all of them, and kept doing so. After a minute or so  
  
of missing, the bandits decided to get violent, they unsheathed knives. ' This is going to  
  
be fun.' Domon thought.  
  
" Stay Back!" warned Rain. She was stopped short of the core lander by none other then those  
  
good-for-nothing looters. Rain knew that they weren't just after what little money she had.  
  
" I'll use this." said Rain, as she pulled a hand gun, that she had hidden just in case  
  
if emergences. " Oh common, be nice, all we want is your money, and little something extra for  
  
our troubles." said a looter. Rain spat on him. " Bitch!" said the man as he grabbed her by the  
  
wrist, making her drop her gun.   
  
" Domon!" that was all she could yell. " Rain?!" Domon yelled, very alarmed. By now, Domon  
  
was already finished with most of the bandits, he had no time to finish the last, so he ran.  
  
Domon came to Rain's rescue, by doing a high kick right in the man's jaw. Then Domon knocked  
  
the rest out, with a serise of kicks. " Rain, are you alright?" Domon asked. " Y-yes." Rain  
  
answered, still shaken. " I thought I told you to go inside the core lander." scoled Domon.  
  
" I was on my way, but they stopped me." Rain defended herself. " Well, next time, run faster."  
  
Domon still decided to scold her, even though it wasn't her fault. That was his way of   
  
expressing his concern.  
  
Domon saw the distressed look on her face. " Lets just get a hotel, and look for the gundam  
  
fighter tomorrow." said Domon trying his hardest to smile. Domon then touched his back poket,  
  
he felt it was a little empty. Then it hit him, the bandit that he had let free, took his   
  
walet. " Damn, bandits." ( He sounds like an old man. ) " What's wrong?" asked Rain.   
  
" I have no money..." Domon trailed off.   
  
" Well, what are we going to sleep? I had my money in there, too." Rain pointed out.  
  
" Looks like we have to sleep outside tonight." Domon said. " WHAT?! It's dangerous out here,  
  
and if we were sleeping out here, which I'm not, what are we going to sleep on?!" Rain   
  
freaked out. " I don't know, on a rock..." " Domon, you have to be kidding. What are you  
  
looking at?!" asked Rain, wondering why he was trailing out, and not paying attention to her.  
  
" Wait here." said Domon, running. Domon was running way to fast for Rain to catch up with him.  
  
So she was considerably behind.  
  
' What was that I saw?' Domon asked himself. He saw two shadowy figures in the shadows of a   
  
mountinous area. " Mr. Domon Kasshu, is that not your name?" asked someone in the shadows.  
  
Domon didn't know how fast he was running, he lost track. He stopped and surveyed his   
  
suroundings. He was in a grassy-mountianous region. " Come out!" Domon demanded.  
  
Imedataly, two men revieled themselves. " Who are you, and how do you know my name?" asked   
  
Domon. " Please, we are in need of your assitance." " My assistance?" Domon repeated.  
  
" Yes. My name Kayun." " My name is Zuizen." The two said. " And we are monks." they both said,  
  
in unison. " Why do you need my help?" asked Domon again. " We need you to find our gundam   
  
fighter, Sia Siaci,and defeat him." " But don't you want to win?" asked Domon totally   
  
bewildered.   
  
" He has been causing a ruckus here in China, and he is right now digracing Neo China and   
  
the Shaolin Temple." said Kayun. " Please will you help us?" asked Zuizen, bowing. " I don't   
  
know..." said Domon. He didn't want to be walking into a trap, but then again, he could get   
  
himself out of almost anything. " If you won't help, then we'll make you!" said the both of   
  
them as they took out little knives, and went foward to Domon. Domon doged both. ' What is it  
  
with China and knives?' Domon thought.   
  
Just then both monks saw Rain comming after Domon. They both were thinking the same thing, so   
  
they ran for Rain. Once they were there, they held a knife up to her neck. " Mr. Domon Kasshu,  
  
will this change your mind?" asked Kayun. If Domon made one wrong move, they could slit Rain's   
  
throat, so he surrendered. ' Rain, you just had to come.' said Domon shaking his head.  
  
" Alright. I'll do it." " Good." Kayun and Zuizen said together. ' These guys are creepy.'   
  
thought Rain.  
  
* 20 minutes later *  
  
Domon was on the road in his core lander. " Damn monks, why can't they get their own fighter?"  
  
Domon asked himself. He continued to drive, when he sae something in the road. Domon stopped.  
  
He lifted the hood of the core lander. He saw it was just some kid. " Hey, kid get out of the  
  
road!" Domon yelled at him. The kid turned over. " Oh, are you going into town?" asked the kid.  
  
" Yeah, why?" asked Domon. As soon as those words came from Domon's mouth the kid was gone.   
  
" Where did he-" Domon was cut off, because he felt a nudge on his shoulder. " Well I'm headin'   
  
into town, too. So could you ride me there?" asked the tan boy with the red eyes. " But how did  
  
you do that?" asked Domon. " Is it important?" " I guess not." " Then lets go!" said the kid.  
  
Domon and the kid were on the road. Domon pulled out the photo while he was driving.   
  
" Hey, kid, have you seen this man anywhere?" The kid took the photo. " Hmmm, nope. Who is he?"  
  
" If you haven't seen him, just forget it." And as quickly as the subject came, it left.  
  
* In the town *  
  
Night started to fall when Domon and kid arived. " Well, we'd better find a place to sleep."   
  
said the mysterious kid. Domon didn't even think to ask his name. " I have no money." said   
  
Domon. " That's okay, I have some connections. We can stay almost anywhere we want.  
  
The kid led Domon to this small place. It was a small business. The only thing was Domon and   
  
the boy had to work for their stay.  
  
  
  
Domon did the dishes, while the boy made dishes with his nack for cooking. " How can a young  
  
kid like you know how to cook so well?" Domon asked. He noted that people were comming back  
  
for seconds and thirds. " Ah shucks, it's nothing." said the boy, blushing. " You just   
  
worry about those dishes." the boy joked. Domon smirked.  
  
* Late in the night *  
  
" Man, I'm excausted." said the little boy. " Me too." said Domon rubbing his arms.   
  
" Well, it was all worth it!" said the kid, throwing his pay in the air. " Here."   
  
the boy threw another sack of money in the air to Domon. " You don't do anything for free,   
  
do you?" asked Domon, putting his money securly away.  
  
Before the boy could answer with a sly remark, there was a loud boom. " What was that?" asked   
  
Domon. " I dunno" replied the boy. Domon looked out of the window. There was a huge gundam   
  
outside. " Sai Saici." Domon said to himself. Domon looked down, and saw that his core lander   
  
was being stolen. " My core lander!" Domon yelled. Before he could do anything about it,   
  
the huge gundam's hand began to destroy the building he and the boy were in. " Let's go!"  
  
said Domon, grabing the dazed kid. He was looked sadly up at the gundam that was destroying  
  
the building. ( that's weird )  
  
* Tomorrow *  
  
" Common, we have to get your core lander back!" said the kid. Domon was surprised at the   
  
boy's eagerness. ' Why is is rushing? There's nothing in it for him.' Domon thought.  
  
"They may be right here. I heard that all of the bandits go here, and mingle." informed the   
  
boy. " We have to go in there." said Domon, hastily. " Just hold on, there are too many   
  
gaurds." said the boy. " Well, we just can't stand here, and-" Domon turned around, and   
  
he was gone again. " Where did he go?" asked Domon.  
  
* Back to the boy *  
  
The kid snuck, out and went to the gaurd's baraiors. " Psst, psst." whispered the little boy.  
  
" Hey, who's there?!" asked one of the bandits on gaurd. " Look, I'm just a harmless little   
  
kid, but that man is trying to sneak in your place. I think you'd better get him." said the   
  
tricky boy. The man looked and saw Domon's hidding spot. " Hey kid, your right."   
  
* Back to Domon *  
  
" Oh well I'll just-" Domon was cut short by a fist being shoved into his mouth. Then another   
  
on the head...  
  
Domon woke up tied up. He struggled a bit, but to no avail. " And he wakes up." said a man  
  
under a dragon. Domon knew who he was. " Your Sia Saici!" Domon couldn't see the man's face.  
  
Domon felt someone kick him in the stomach. " Ahhhh!" Domon yelled in pain. " Don't talk to  
  
master like that!" said a follower. " I talk to who ever I want to how ever I please!"  
  
Domon stated, as he used his long ( and sexy ) legs to kick the man in the jaws. The  
  
kick was so powerful, that he sent the man to the other side of the room. ( that was a cool  
  
scene )   
  
Sai, took the dragon from his face, and reviled his face. " Sai, I challenge to a gundam   
  
fight!" Domon said, ass he glared at him. Sai took the dragon decoratioin, threw it on Domon.  
  
It covered Domon's eye sight. " I will not except your challenge. Men, take him the cells."   
  
The boy watched helplessly as they dragged Domon away. " Boy, are you with him?!" asked   
  
Sai. " N-no, sir. I'm a traveling chef, can I PLEASE cook for you? I can make a killer fried  
  
rice!" the boy bragged.   
  
" Very well, you will cook for us." approved Sai.  
  
* Back to Domon *  
  
Domon grunted as he got up. He sat up in small cell. Then he saw the boy that got him into   
  
this. " You! how dare you show your face!" Domon spat. " I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to  
  
turn out like this. As a token of my sorrow, I'll unlock the cell for you." said the boy as he   
  
unlocked the cell. Taking his last chance, Domon ran out of the cell.  
  
But to Domon's dismay, the boy called out, " Excapee, excapee!" " I can't believe him!"  
  
Domon said, as he continued to run.  
  
Domon turned the corner, and found himself surounded.  
  
* Back to the boy *  
  
The boy ran the opposite of Domon, and headed outside. The kid saw the gundam that attacked   
  
the building he and Domon was in. " So old friend, we meet again.  
  
" Kid, what are you doing there?!" asked Sai. " Just takin' what's oridanly mine."  
  
Just then Domon ran out and saw the boy and Sai talking. " W-What do you mean?" asked Sai.  
  
" You know what I mean, this gundam is mine." the boy replied.  
  
" Then that means your..." Domon said, a little shocked.   
  
" That's right, I'm Sai Saici!" the boy proclaimed proudly.   
  
  
  
" Then how did that imposter get your gundam?" asked Domon.  
  
" Well, when I came to earth, my gundam and I got seperated from my Dragon Gundam, here."  
  
said Sai as he pointed to his gundam.  
  
" So you used me to help get it back." Domon said, now realizing the truth.  
  
" Yes, under the Gundam Fight International Regulations, Gundam Fighters must protect their own   
  
Gundam at all times. So I had to do whatever it took to get my gundam back. And when I saw it  
  
was being used by these scumbags, I had to get it back." said Sai, as he punched the imposter  
  
in the mouth. Causing him to fall out.  
  
" Oh yeah, sorry for all of that crap I put you through." sais Sai, appolgetically.  
  
" Why don't you say sorry with a gundam fight match?!" Domon asked. " Hey, sure."  
  
* a couple minutes later. *  
  
Before Domon suited up in his MTS, he found his core lander, and parked it away somewhere safe  
  
from the fight.   
  
" Gundam fight ready?" asked Sai.  
  
" GO!" said Domon.   
  
Sai jumped up above Domon very high. Then he showed Domon his first attack. " Dragon fire!"   
  
A big stready flame came from Dragon Gundam's hand. The name of the attack was well suited   
  
for the gundam because one of it's hands was a replica of a dragon. ( that's cool )  
  
Domon moved out of the way, but he was burned on the foot, and he fell. ' Wow, that kid  
  
packs alot of power to be little.' Domon thought. " That's nothing. I have something   
  
special for you." said Sai as he came back to the earth. " Houka Kyouten Juuzetsujin!"  
  
Sai first spun barge of flags. He then threw them around Domon like a cage. ' What is he   
  
doing?' Domon asked himself, ' I can easily break through them...' Domon's thought was cut   
  
short by Sai. " Why are you just standing there, bro?" asked Sai. Domon opened his eyes  
  
and saw that there were a bunch of dragon gundam's were jumping around. " An Image affect.  
  
My eyes are being tricked." said Domon. " What's that matter, bro. Can't see me?" said Sai   
  
as he jumped wildly all over the place. " I have to concentrate." said Domon once again closing  
  
his eyes. He opened them, and then he found the source of all of the other Dragon Gundam images  
  
that were tricking his eyes. " There you are!" said Domon, doing a quick Shining Finger.  
  
Domon broke through one his Sai's flags, and caught Sai's head.   
  
Domon squeezed it, but to his surprise, Dragon Gundam disappeared. " What the hell is going   
  
on?!" Domon asked frustrated. " What are doing bro, I'm up here!" said Sai, finally revealing   
  
himself. Domon then boosted himself up to where was. Sai, of coarse wasn't expecting that.  
  
Domon caught Dragon Gundam's real head. He brought the whole gundam down to the ground, and   
  
held him securely there.  
  
" This hand of mine glows with an awesome power, it's burning grip tells me to defeat you...  
  
Now Sai Saici, say your prayers!" said Domon as he applied more pressure to Dragon Gundam's   
  
head.   
  
" Stop right there!" yelled Zuizen. " I suggest you call this match a draw!" he yelled again.  
  
Domon looked up, and saw the monks with Rain. " What?!" Domon asked confused.   
  
" Or you'll most likely end up losing your head!" Yelled Kayun.  
  
Domon then felt something around the back of his neck. It was an attachment to Dragon gundam  
  
that Domon forgot about.  
  
" What now? Suggest a draw, and might accept." challenged Sai. " You're a big talker, aren't   
  
ya?" Domon asked, smiling. " Alright, I guess we can call today's match a draw."  
  
* 20 minutes later *  
  
The two monks gave Rain back to Domon. He wanted to ask if she was alright, but he didn't want   
  
to sound like he cared. " Thank you, Mr. Domon Kasshu for all your help. Now that we know the   
  
truth, Neo China will no longer be a disgrace." said Zuizen, thankfully. " Well, we must be   
  
on our way." said Kayun, scooting Sai along. Everybody said their good byes.  
  
" Let's go, Rain." said Domon. ' What, Domon wants me to come along?' Rain asked in her mind.  
  
Domon felt as if he's spent enough time away from Rain, he missed her...  
  
Shadow: Well, I have noone to talk to! * starts to wail *  
  
The next chappie, I'll make sure I'll have every one! Muwwwhaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Instead of writing a drawn out preview, I'll write an excerpt.  
  
"...Domon looked up, and saw a huge giant man, with a bomb strapped to his chest. The hulk man  
  
lifted his arms put his fists together, and slammed them on Domon's shoulder. Domon fell,  
  
unconscious..." 


	15. Free only in fights

I don't own G Gundam...  
  
Well this chappie has Argo in it...   
  
What else can I say?...  
  
If there are any technical mistakes with the plot, please tell me.  
  
I'm kind of tired, it's 2:46 in the god darn morning!!  
  
Where it is:  
  
Free only in fights  
  
  
  
Sirens wailed as Domon's brown boots pounded in the snow of Russia. He breathed hard as he   
  
tried to escape the confinements of a prison. As soon as he arrived, Domon was seized, and   
  
suspected to be a gundam fighter. He thought back to the interrogation.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
" Where is your Gundam?!" The woman with the green hair repeatedly asked. " I'm only   
  
here as a tourist!" Domon yelled. His hands were tied behind the chair he was sitting in.  
  
( sound familiar? ) " If that's true, than why do you have a picture with names of countries  
  
on the back of it?!" asked another voice. It was a fat man with a crooked goatique.   
  
Domon didn't answer. He was too busy wigging his hands out of the rope that held his hands.  
  
' Man, does anyone know how to tie a knot around here?' Domon thought, as he continued to   
  
wriggle. " Where is your Gundam?!" Nastasha asked again, losing her temper.   
  
" Why do you need a Gundam, anyway?" asked Domon. " That's none of your concern!" she said,  
  
striking him, with her riding crop. Domon grimsomed. He was finally done with the poorly  
  
tied knot. He got up, and took the fat man's arms, and began to pull at it, from behind.  
  
The man yelled in pain. When Domon was finished with the pulling, he slyly remarked, " You'd  
  
better get this man a doctor, or he'll never have use of that arm again." then he slipped out.  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
Domon continued to run until he ran into something, he fell to the ground. Domon looked up,   
  
and saw a huge giant man, with a bomb strapped to his chest. The hulk man  
  
lifted his arms put his fists together, and slammed them on Domon's shoulder. Domon fell,  
  
unconscious...  
  
* Out Side the prison *  
  
Rain looked all over the place for Domon. He had left her in the corelander and he never   
  
returned. " Domon you jerk, how could you just leave like this?" Rain asked herself as she   
  
went back into the core lander. " Good thing he left his cloak, it's freezing..." Rain said  
  
as put it over her. Although she had a heavy coat on, she was still so cold. " Domon, I hope   
  
you come back..." Rain said, as she nodded to sleep.  
  
* Back to the prison *  
  
Domon woke up feeling a pain in his shoulder. " Finally, your up..." said a man. He was in the  
  
corner of the room. Domon looked from the man, and saw that he was in a cell. ' They caught   
  
me." Domon realized. " I'm birdman, they call me that because I've been here the longest."  
  
Birdman informed. " Really." Domon said. " Yeah, you'd better come with me, if you want to   
  
learn the ropes. Common, let's go to lunch." He said, getting up. " I don't wanna eat." said   
  
Domon. " Okay, suit yourself." Birdman said leaving.  
  
' How'd I get myself in this situation? If only I get in contact with Rain.' thought Domon.  
  
He started missing her already. ' Hope she's warmer than me right now.' Domon thought as a   
  
chill shook his body. He laid back on the cot, that birdman let him have, and went back to   
  
sleep.   
  
* Outside the prison *  
  
" Death of Gundam fighters?" Rain asked an old man. She was still in peruse of Domon.  
  
" Yes, do you see over there, that's the place of no return for Gundam fighters.   
  
The Neo Russian government has reduced itself to something very corrupt." said the old man.  
  
" Corrupt?" Rain repeated. " Yes. They take the fighter's Gundam parts and use it for their   
  
own. That's a shame isn't it?" asked the old man. " Yes." Rain agreed. " But you have nothing   
  
to  
  
worry about, it's not like the man your looking for is a gundam fighter." the old man laughed.  
  
" No." " You must really care about him, for you to be this consistent." " Hm?" " I saw you  
  
come in this parlor three times, today." Rain was surprised herself that she'd been that   
  
consistent. Rain blushed, and then left.  
  
" Oh, Domon please come back..." Rain pleaded to herself.  
  
* Back to the prison *  
  
" Parts to my gundam?" Domon repeated after Birdman. He just told him about the corrupt   
  
nation, Neo Russia " Yeah, most of these prisoners are just washed up Gundam fighters. And the   
  
worst thing about it is that once you don't fight for your country, your considered a trader.   
  
Even if you do get released from this hell hole, you'll be wanted dead by your country. If you   
  
ask me that's not what I call free. Running away all the time." " Oh..." Domon said. He really   
  
wasn't listening, his mind was fixed on getting out of the prison. So he can continue his   
  
mission, and partly to make sure Rain was alright. " Did you leave someone behind?" Birdman  
  
asked. " Huh?" " Your mind seems to be some where else. Was it your girlfriend?" Birdman prying.  
  
" No." Domon said blushing a bit. " Yeah, I left someone I loved back. I wondering where she's   
  
at." said Birdman. " You can have the cot tonight, and don't think of excapin' so much, it'll  
  
make you sleep better." Birdman said cuddling up in the corner. Domon laid back down in his   
  
cot, and went to sleep.  
  
* In the morning *  
  
Domon was once again interrogated. They asked him again, and again, but to no avail. They beat  
  
him, but still no answer. Domon found the lady's name was Nastasha. Mostly all of the inmates,  
  
even birdman said that she was mean but attractive.  
  
* In the cell *  
  
" You know, you should just tell them the location of your gundam. You'll make it easier on  
  
yourself." said Birdman as he gave Domon a wet towel to sooth his bruised face.   
  
Domon took it and put it on his face. The man laughed slightly, and then asked. " You commin'  
  
to lunch?" Domon's jaw hurt badly, he did not feel like talking right now, so he let his   
  
actions speak for him. He left for the eating facility.  
  
They both took their seats, with lunch in hand. It was a watery soup, with a toasted bread.  
  
For most of the time, Birdman talked about how unjust the government, and telling Domon to  
  
give up, and except his fate as a prisoner. " You sure do talk a lot..." said Domon finally  
  
speaking up. " Or are you one of the gundam fighter that got caught? You sound like you  
  
talk from experience." Birdman straightened his poster and said " N-no, I'm just your common  
  
criminal." he said stuffing his face with the half stale bread.  
  
Domon smirked, Birdman was anything but a common thief.  
  
Then Domon saw the man, that knocked the lights out of him. He know he was twice his size,  
  
but Domon didn't care. " You!" Domon said jumping on a table, and going to the next.   
  
He punched Argo in the jaw. He fell with such force. Just then a couple guards came out to  
  
retrain Domon. Domon head butted one of the guards, and took his gun. " Now, don't move.  
  
I'm going to go through that door, and noone's going to stop me." said Domon backing up   
  
pointing the gun at anyone who moved. Domon saw everything that was going on before his eyes,  
  
but what he didn't see was the guard above him, trying to snipe him. But Argo did. He didn't   
  
want to see a good fighter like that just die, so he pushed him out of the way before the shot  
  
was fired. While Argo pushed Domon to the ground, he whispered something in his ear.   
  
" Meet after tomorrow's work shift..."   
  
The bullet barely missed. Domon fell to the ground, and lost grip of the gun, and the rest   
  
of the guards started beating on him.  
  
* Back in the cell *  
  
" Man, you have got to stop doing stunts like that. But you sure do liven up the place."   
  
Birdman complemented Domon. " What did Argo say to you back there?" asked Birdman.  
  
" He told me to meet him after our work shift is over. " I bet he's plainin' to escape.  
  
guess he finally found someone who was crazy enough to do it with him." Birdman as he   
  
gave Domon another warm rag to sooth his now more battered face. " So you commin'?" asked   
  
Domon, who was rubbing his face with the cloth. " I don't know, I'll think about it.  
  
  
  
* Tomorrow at the worksite *  
  
Domon and all of the other inmates took apart gundams. All sorts of Gundams were there.  
  
' How long have they been doing this?' Domon asked himself. They all worked really hard,   
  
and they sweat. One man drove himself crazy because he was taking apart his own gundam. He had  
  
to be confined within solitary. " It's a shame, ya know. How can Neo Russia be so cruel?"   
  
Birdman said shaking his head.   
  
Just then the bell sounded, signaling the end of the shift. Domon looked around for Argo.  
  
Domon spotted him, and walked over to him. " So what's the plan?" asked Domon in a low whisper.  
  
" Follow me." Argo simply replied.  
  
Domon manage to lose Birdman, and his constant ranting. He was revealed that he was with   
  
someone who didn't talk as much. Or didn't talk at all, hardly. It seemed as if Argo spoke   
  
in fragment sentences.  
  
" This wall," Argo started, while pointing at a rotting wall, " This shall be our attention  
  
diverter. And that van out there, will be our ticket out of here." said Argo. " Fine. So,  
  
until tomorrow?" asked Domon. " Yes." They both went to their separate ways.  
  
* Outside the Prison *  
  
' How many days has it been? Two or three?' Rain asked herself. She couldn't keep up.  
  
" I know a way to track him down!" exclaimed Rain. " Why didn't I think of this before?!"   
  
Rain scolded herself, looking at the bottom of the core lander. " Here it is." She said holding  
  
up a tracking device for her. The government had placed a tracker in Domon's cloths, so they  
  
can always know were he was. The tracker was non noticeable. Domon even forgets he has it on him  
  
Rain turned it on, and saw that he was right across from her. She looked out of the window  
  
of the core lander. " Of coarse. The Russian Government caught him. They must have figured out  
  
his was a gundam fighter. I hope he didn't tell them the location of the gundam." To make sure   
  
he didn't, Rain took out Shining Gundam's tracker. It was were it was suppose to be.   
  
" I have to get him out of there..." Rain thought.   
  
" Tomorrow I'll call for the gundam, and get Domon out of there. No, that'll never work.  
  
Geeze, I don't know what to do." Rain thought. She moved the core lander out onto the ice, and  
  
parked it there. She thought that maybe if she looked at the prison, it would give her some  
  
good idea. Even if was risky, Rain would do almost anything for Domon.  
  
* Back in the cell *  
  
' Rain...' Domon thought. He laid there on his cot thinking about her. ' I'm be there soon.'  
  
he thought again.  
  
" You thinking about that girl again?" asked Birdman. " No!" Domon replied hastily.  
  
Birdman smirked. He knew he was thinking of her. " I don't think she wants you dead..."  
  
said Birdman drifting asleep. " What?!" " Your probably going to die, when you and Argo  
  
try to escape. You know, that's the exact action I need around here, so I'm in."   
  
Domon smiled a little, then said, Okay then, your in."  
  
Birdman put the covers over him more as he shivered. " Man, it's cold one out tonight. Never  
  
recall it being this cold. Brrrrr." Birdman shivered some more.   
  
Domon didn't mind it being cold, his thoughts of Rain kept him warm enough.  
  
* Tomorrow *   
  
The day went as planned. Domon and Birdman managed to get to Argo, and the whole diversion   
  
started. But before it did, Domon told Birdman how it was going to be.   
  
Once again Argo used his great strength to tear through the wall. He pulled out multiple   
  
wires, and it all caused a fire with in the building. All of the guards and personnel came to   
  
the scene, while Argo, Domon, and birdman escaped.  
  
Argo found the vehicle right were it was supposed to be. Argo, Domon, and Birdman were now in   
  
the van. " Hey, Argo, what are we supposed to do when we get out in the ocean?! We're going to   
  
sink! I should of thought this out more, damn!" Birdman said angrily. Domon stayed quiet.  
  
Soon Argo was out of the confinements of the prison. " Were gonna die!!" said Birdman, closing  
  
his eyes. ' Punk.' thought Domon. Soon they were out in the ocean. " Hey, we should have sunken  
  
by now..." said Birdman, looking out of the window. " Oh my GOD! The ocean froze over! We're  
  
free!!!!!!!" Birdman exclaimed.   
  
Soon they were followed by gun fire from up above. " Oh, shit!" said Birdman. ' He talks too  
  
much.' thought Domon. " We have to lose them." said Argo. Argo then took a complete stop.  
  
" Hey, what are you doin'?!" asked Domon. " I'm stopping. This is as far as we go, as friends."  
  
Argo said, firmly. " What are you talkin' about?!" Domon snarled. " I brought you out here  
  
for one reason, and one reason only..." " ...You mean you want to fight me?! So your the   
  
pilot for Neo Russia's gundam?" asked Domon. " Yes, I'm the pilot for Bolt Gundam." Argo  
  
didn't waist any time, he called for his gundam. " Bolt Gundam!"   
  
" Fine then, I'll do the same." said Domon getting out of the car.   
  
Bolt Gundam was huge, just like it's pilot. ' Rain, where are you?' Domon looked frantically   
  
around, then he spotted the core lander. Rain also saw the commotion, and brought his core   
  
lander over. " Thank you, Rain!" said Domon. " Rise Shining Gundam!" Domon said, snapping his   
  
fingers.   
  
Soon both fighters were ready.   
  
" Gundam fight all set?" asked Argo. " Ready?"  
  
" GO!" Domon yelled, charging over to him.  
  
Inside Bolt Gundam, Nastasha was on the speaker. " Good, Argo, you got him to bring out  
  
his gundam, now we can-" " No! I do this how I want to. I didn't bring him out here for that.  
  
I did it because I'm free when I fight!" Argo said, smashing the speaker so he won't hear her  
  
voice.  
  
" Argo, Argo!" Nastasha repeated in the radio. " Damn."   
  
The fight was still raging. ' This guy is so freaking strong, the only way to beat him his...'  
  
Domon's thoughts were broken as he saw Argo pull a chain out from his side. Then a ball came  
  
from his other side ( I really don't know were he puts it, so please bare with me. )  
  
Argo threw the ball in the air, and the chain automatically connected. " Gravitational Hammer!"  
  
Argo introduced his attack. He threw at Domon, it hit him directly in the stomach. " Ahhh!"   
  
Domon screamed in pain. But that didn't stop Domon, he went in close and punched Argo square in  
  
the jaw. Argo fell into the ice.  
  
Icy water went every where. Luckily, Rain was safely far away from the fight. But she could see  
  
everything from where she was at. Birdman got out of the truck, for fear that he might drown.  
  
He ended up next to Rain.  
  
" Man, I haven't seen a fight like this in a long time." he said to Rain. " You must be that   
  
girl, he's always thinking about." said Birdman out loud. ' What?! Domon was thinking about   
  
me?!' Rain thought. " He really loves you. I can see it in his eyes." informed Birdman, making  
  
Rain blushed.  
  
Argo got up and kicked Domon in the knees, but Domon kept his balance, though. Argo used his   
  
gravitational hammer, and used it to throw at Domon's head. " Not this time, ya don't!" said   
  
Domon as he unsheathed his sword, he used it to cut the chain, and ball fell in the water.  
  
Although that was Argo's main attack weapon, he still had one left, his power. He quickly  
  
charged over to Domon, and grasped his arm. He pulled it the opposite way. " AHHHHHHHHH!" Domon  
  
yelled in excruciating pain. Argo pushed it more, and Domon screamed more. Argo continued to   
  
do this until Shining Gundam's arm, was completely ripped off. Argo threw it somewhere.  
  
Even though Domon was down, he still believe that he could win. Argo then came behind Domon,  
  
and started to squeezed the living daylights out of Domon. ' This may be the only chance.'  
  
Domon thought. He raised his leg, and kicked Argo's leg the oppiste way. The leg came off.  
  
Argo fell once again. " This hand of mine glows with an awesome power... And that power...  
  
Tells me to defeat you! Here I go, Shining Finger!  
  
Domon summoned up enough power to make his hand glow, but that was it, he was too drained.  
  
But he managed to start crushing Bolt Gundam's head. But then his power completely vanished,  
  
he was done.  
  
" Argo! He has stopped, now finish him!" Yelled Nastasha in a helicopter. She had a loud   
  
speaker to her mouth, so he could her loud and clear.   
  
Apparently, Domon has made Argo drain his power, he was completely wiped out. " I-I can't finish  
  
either, it appears this match, is a draw." said Argo.  
  
" NO!" Nastasha yelled, disappointed.  
  
* Much later *  
  
Domon and Rain were once again reunited. " Domon!" Rain ran over to Domon. " Hi, Rain." said   
  
Domon monotony. " So, reunited with your love, eh?" asked Birdman. Domon blushed.  
  
" So, what do you plan to do?" asked Domon still blushing. " I'm not wanted in my country,  
  
so I decided that I'll just keep running." said Birdman waving goodbye.   
  
' Good luck, Birdman...'   
  
Author's notes:  
  
It took me sooooooooo long to write this chappie. Well, that's expected when your in the middle  
  
of two fics.   
  
Domon: Suck it up...  
  
Shadow: Domon! Your back, what made you come?  
  
Domon: Your sister said that you were pitiful without me.  
  
Shadow: she said that?! *grumbles*  
  
Domon: I just said that your pitiful even when I am around.  
  
Shadow: Shut up.  
  
Domon: Just do the preview already.  
  
Well here's an excerpt:  
  
" His adoring fan, Miss. Maria Louise, looked at her 'knight in shining  
  
armor' with adoration, and wonder, as she watched him defeat his opponent easily. The red-  
  
hair prince stepped out of his Rose Gundam, and blew Maria Louise a kiss..." 


	16. For his attention

I don't own G Gundam!!! Do I have to keep saying it?  
  
Master Asia: Yes.  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Well it's been a while since I updated this story. So I decided to give it a whack!  
  
To domon-and-rain: Sorry about that too fluffy too soon thing, I wasn't thinking.  
  
Domon: Do you ever?  
  
Well here's the next chappie. George!!!!! *squeals*  
  
Domon: You squeal for him, but not me?  
  
Are you jealous?  
  
Domon: N-No! Just write the next chapter.  
  
Special thanks to domon-and-rain: I'm so stupid, how could I forget that Argo's gravitational  
  
hammer came from his shoulder! ' hits herself over the head with a pan*   
  
Please note: I have changed the format, if you want it to be changed back, just state   
  
it in your review.  
  
Thanks  
  
For his attention...  
  
* Neo Japan Government Building *  
  
" What is going on with Domon Kasshu?! He has a poor record, if we keep going at this pace, We were not going to win!" yelled an angry Karato.  
  
" Please calm your self, we will do just fine in succeeding our goal, I have faith in him." replied a calm Ulube.  
  
" Domon Kasshu has beaten Michelo Chariot, tied with Chibodee Crokett, tied with Sai Saici, and with Argo Gulskii, and you still have faith?" asked Karato skeptically.   
  
" Yes."   
  
" Yes? What made you pick him out of all of all of the other eligible fighters?"  
  
" Simple, he's the only one who can do it."  
  
" What makes you so sure?"   
  
" Because he's the only one with enough ' encouragement '. One cannot win just on the simple fact that I'm going to win because Ulube tells me to. You try it and find out." said Ulube as he walked out of Karato's office.  
  
* France *  
  
' Where is this barbarian from?' Neo France's fighter. ' From Kenya or Belgium?' The fighter was about to face a second rate gundam fighter. He was so confident that he was going to win, that he did not bother to check where the man was from.  
  
" Alright pretty boy, I'll teach you how to get dirty!" said the opponent.   
  
" Okay, it's your own defeat." said the fighter with a smirk on his face.  
  
" Gundam fight Ready?!" said the fighter's opponent  
  
"GO!" said another voice. It was not the fighter's voice. But is was of coarse Domon, who was in on the action.   
  
" What the hell are you doing?!" asked the fighter's opponent, angrily.   
  
" Yes, I will like to know as well." said the fighter, clearly unimpressed by Domon's action. ( That sene was way cool to me! )   
  
" I'm here to challenge you, George De Sand!" Declared, Domon.   
  
" Excuse me Monsieur, but I do believe that a gundam fight is a one on one match." said George.  
  
" Okay than if to make you feel as if you actually have a chance, both you and your opponent can attack me at once." said Domon, confidently.   
  
" Okay, fine by me, I don't care who I beat up!" George's opponent excepted eagerly. The fighter boosted himself over to Domon, only to get his head taken off by Domon's infamous to other men, sword. The second rate fighter fell to the ground.   
  
" Look, your appointment has been canceled." said Domon, slyly.   
  
" My, My, you have all of the sophistication of a stampeding bull." George snorted. ( I found that line funny, I just had to add it. )  
  
" What?!" asked Domon. He was stumped as to way George just won't shut up, and fight.  
  
What the two fighters didn't know was that a couple feet above them, George's butler and George's admirer, Miss Maria Louise, were in a hot air balloon. ( whatever! )" Oh, Raymond, look at my George, handsome as ever. I hope he shows that barbarian!" said Maria Louise a little too close the edge of the balloon. " Miss. Maria Louise, stop it, or you'll fall." said Raymond, caring, but firm.   
  
" What did you say?" asked Domon. " You heard me, I will not fight with someone who has no regard for the rules or regulations, what so ever. Fighting simply for the sake of fighting, is the pinnacle of all ignorance." George stuck up his nose. He crawled out of this Rose Gundam. The pilot looked up, and saw his princess in the hot air balloon. George blew her a kiss. Maria nearly melted right there.   
  
Maria then thought back to the time when he first blew her that same exact kiss.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
" His adoring fan, Miss. Maria Louise, looked at her 'knight in shining  
  
armor' with adoration, and wonder, as she watched him defeat his opponent easily. The red-hair prince stepped out of his Rose Gundam, and blew Maria Louise a kiss..."  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Maria sighed heavily with pleasure.  
  
" You are the fighter for Neo Japan, am I correct?" asked George.   
  
Domon didn't answer.  
  
" I feel sorry for them. Now please, do not appear before me again." said George, flying off in his gundam.  
  
' I feel sorry for them...' thought Domon. It was weird to him, Domon said those exact same words to Chibodee. Everybody left, Domon just stood there, like a fool.  
  
* Neo Japan's base in France *   
  
When Domon and Rain arrived in France, they picked out an abandoned building, since they had no more money for a hotel. The money should come from Neo Japan, when they reach Turkey.  
  
Domon sat on a chair that was on the balcony in the building. He was eating a burger. Then a message from Commissioner Karato came on a communicator, that looked like a tv screen.  
  
A fuzzy image of a fat man came on. " Domon, can you hear me?" Karato asked.  
  
" Yeah, yeah."   
  
" There has been a report from Neo France, that you have been acting out of line. And further more, explain to me why you have a poor record, thus far. You have failed to defeat the favorites to win the gundam fight. Is it because you can't?" questioned Karato.  
  
" I chose not to defeat them." said Domon, defending himself.   
  
" Excuse me, but you just can't choose who you want to defeat, and who you don't."   
  
" I'll do this the way I want to, and if you don't like it then that's your problem..." said Domon. He was partly ignoring Karato because he was trying to get more ketchup from the bottle.   
  
" Domon, is this how your going to save your father?" asked Karato.   
  
Out of Domon's anger, and frustration with the ketchup bottle, Domon threw it at the screen, causing the whole thing to malfunction. And the conversation  
  
was over.   
  
" Damn him!" said Domon, slamming his fist on the desk.  
  
Meanwhile, Rain was taking a look a shining Gundam. " Domon, I think he was right, you were totally out of line today." said Rain.   
  
" I don't any lecture from you, Rain. Just leave me alone." said Domon.   
  
" Well, anyway, it's a good thing that you didn't fight with George.  
  
You probably, wouldn't have been able to use shining finger..." said Rain.   
  
" What?! Didn't you fix the arm in Russia?!" yelled Domon.   
  
" No, we had to leave, I couldn't finish. And when we arrived here,  
  
you took the gundam, before I could finish it." said Rain, while taking the right arm apart.  
  
" Well, you should have worked faster..." said Domon, bitting into his ketchup less burger. Rain would have said something bac but she was too busy with the gundam.  
  
* George's Mansion *  
  
All of the aristocratic friends of George were here in the ball room. All of them were chatting about things like the weather. But if enough wine got around, they'd be talking about senselessly about politics. George was outside on the balcony just basking in the beauty of his beloved Gundam Rose.   
  
Maria Louise searched for her knight. She declined so many offers to dance with handsome men, she only had interest for George. Maria then spotted him on the balcony.   
  
" Oh, George! How are you?" asked Maria, practically racing over there.   
  
" Oh, I'm well, and yourself?" asked George.  
  
" I'm very well, merci." said Maria, blushing.   
  
" Look at it, Maria. Isn't it beautiful? This is the pride of Neo France, Rose Gundam." said George, not even bothering to take another glance at the hopeful Maria Louise.   
  
' He isn't even paying attention to me! All he cares about is that gundam! Well I guess it isn't that bad, at least he doesn't call it 'she'.' Maria thought. ' I wonder if he cares about me? Maybe I'll find out.' Maria thought, as she cleared her throat. George looked at her. " Um, George?"   
  
" Yes?" " Would you participate in a bagarre, for me?" she asked, shyly.   
  
George blushed at her question. " Why, of course, anything for my princess." George knelt down on one knee, and kissed her hand. Maria flushed red.   
  
" And of course I will do anything for my Rose Gundam, dire oui." George looked at Maria, he was wondering why she was so quiet. Then he saw that he was not there.  
  
Maria had silently left for her room. " He cares nothing for me. He only cares for that gundam of his. I would give anything just to look in his violet eyes, without him diverting his attention to his gundam." Maria sighed. Then an idea popped into her head. " This is the only way I can really see if he cares for me. She took her lipstick, and began to right on the mirror...  
  
* Back at the base *  
  
" There, finished!" exclaimed Rain.   
  
' It's about time...' Domon thought.   
  
" Next time, could you go a little easier on the gundam next time?" asked Rain.   
  
Domon didn't answer.  
  
" Well, I'm goin' out." said Domon, leaving.   
  
" Wait Domon, you should really get some rest, I'm worried about you!" yelled Rain. She couldn't stop him from where she was at. She was on the scaffold.   
  
" I'm touched, Rain." said Domon almost laughing.   
  
Rain boiled red with anger and Domon left. " Does he even have a sensitive side, anymore?!" Rain questioned angrily.   
  
* Outside *  
  
Domon walked the streets of France. He was hoping to come in contact with George. ' Nah, he wouldn't be out here, this late.' said Domon.  
  
Then he saw the woman that was in the balloon earlier today. ' Maybe she can convince George to fight me.' thought Domon. He walked over to her. " Do you know George De Sand?" asked Domon.  
  
Maria looked up, and saw Domon. " I was going to look for you after I finished my tea, but you've made that easier." said Maria, beaming.   
  
" Why were you looking for me?" asked Domon, baffled.  
  
Domon: A cliffhanger?! How dare you!  
  
Shadow: Sorry. Why are you so mad? It's not like people are going to read it!  
  
Domon: Shut up! You just want people to say the opposite. But not me, this story SUCKS!!!!!! And it really doesn't matter, because everybody already knows what's going to happen!  
  
Hhahahahah!  
  
Shadow:....  
  
Anyway, I hope your not too mad, I'll continue after I update my other fic.  
  
French Guide:  
  
'dire oui' means 'yes' or 'to tell the truth'   
  
'merci' means 'thank you'  
  
'bagarre' means 'fight' 


	17. For the pride of his country

I don't own G Gundam.  
  
For the pride of his country  
  
" A KIDNAPING?!" yelled a furious Rain.   
  
" Yes, but it's only for fake." said Maria Louise.  
  
When Domon found Maria Louis, he bought her to the Neo Japan base so she could tell Domon her plan.  
  
" Hmm. Actually, that might not be a bad idea." said Domon, considering the idea.   
  
" Domon! Your actually thinking about this?" asked Rain.  
  
" Yeah, if it means that George will come and fight, it might be worth doing it." said Domon. Rubbing his chin.  
  
" So you'll do it?" asked a hopeful Maria.  
  
" NO!" Rain yelled. She then turned to Domon. " You 're already in enough trouble, are you going to get yourself into more, by telling them you're a kidnapper?"   
  
Domon smirked, and began to walk toward Rain, and picked her up by the waist.  
  
" Domon! What are you doing? Put me down, now!!" yelled Rain.  
  
Domon put Rain in a vacant bathroom. And locked the bathroom, with a frequency range on the side of the door. ( Poor Rain )  
  
" So are you going to agree?" asked Maria, already knowing the answer.  
  
" Why do you think that I locked my own partner in that bathroom over there?" asked Domon, slyly.   
  
" So she won't get in the way?" asked Maria.  
  
" Yeah, so let's get going. You have everything, right? Like a rope? And how will George know how to come?" asked Domon.  
  
" All of that is taken care of, don't worry. They should be finding they ransom note just about now, so we'd better get going." said Maria, leaving. " Oh yes, don't forget to bring your gundam."  
  
" Don't you think that I know that already?!" said Domon, frustrated.  
  
*~*  
  
Raymond, knocked on Maria Louise's door. " Maria, you have been in there for too long. George is worried about you."   
  
No answer.  
  
" Miss. Maria Louise, are you in there?" asked Raymond. " I'm coming in!" said Raymond barging in. He gasped at what he saw.  
  
Things were thrown every where. There were broken vases. But the thing that got Raymond's attention the most was big red letters that red, " NEO JAPAN" There was also a note under that.  
  
Raymond called for George.  
  
Soon George came, and he was disgusted at what he saw.  
  
" Was this the work of Neo Japan?" He asked calmly .  
  
" Yes. Here is the note that he left." Raymond handed the note to George.   
  
' How low will he go.' thought George.  
  
George read the note:  
  
Dear Mr. George De Sand,  
  
If you want to see your dearest, Maria Louise, then we shall meet in down town Paris.   
  
If you refuse you should give up hope of seeing your beloved.   
  
If you do come, the battle will commence immediately...  
  
  
  
Neo Japan.  
  
George crumpled the note and said, " Let us go."  
  
* Down Town Paris*  
  
" Ouch, that hurts, can't you tie more gently?" complained Maria.   
  
" Suck it up, it's not that tight." said Domon, still tying the rope around Maria.  
  
They found a little hill far away from where the battle will be fought. He took a pole, and dug it in the dirt as deep as possible. You still could get an amazing view of the fight. The Eiffel Tower was very much near the hill they were on.   
  
" Are you sure that George will come?" asked Domon.  
  
" Yes. Well, um..."   
  
" You mean your not sure?!" asked Domon.  
  
Before Maria could answer the wonderful looking Rose Gundam made it's dazzling appearance, fencing sword in hand.  
  
" How dare you! First you come before me and disgrace me, then you kidnap Maria Louise?   
  
You crime will never be forgiven." George said.  
  
" George actually came!" Maria would of jumped up and down, but she was tied up.   
  
Soon Domon was in his gundam and all geared up.  
  
" Gundam fight READY?" asked George.  
  
"GO!" replied Domon.  
  
* Meanwhile*  
  
" I'm never speaking to Domon again!" Rain said, sitting down on the floor.  
  
Just then, she saw something under the toilet. Rain picked it up.  
  
" What's this? It looks like it's a frequency breaker." ( convenient,   
  
I know. )   
  
" Maybe it's here just for incidence like this one." Rain said, getting up. She put the device on the door.   
  
There was a little dial on the little device. She turned it. She had to find the right frequency to break.  
  
Once she did, she pushed a red button, and the door unlocked.  
  
"I have to go!" said Rain.  
  
* Back to the fight*  
  
George continued to lodge his fencing sword at Domon. Domon kept dodging.   
  
' It's time to turn things around.' thought Domon, getting his saber out.   
  
Domon thrust it forward, right into George's hand, causing him to drop his sword.  
  
" That's quite remarkable. You are the first one to stop my attack with one move. But can you stop this?" said George.  
  
' Oh no, what is he going to do?' thought Domon, as he backed up.  
  
*~*  
  
Rain soon arrived in a cab. " Geeze, it's hard to find a cab around these days." said Rain, paying the driver.  
  
Rain saw the gundam fight taking place. " Stupid Domon." said Rain.   
  
She looked around a little more, and saw Maria Louise tied to a pole on a hill.  
  
' I have to get her down from there.' thought Rain, as she made her way up to the hill.  
  
" The pride of Neo France, Rose Bits!" George put his shield up, and a barrage of mechanical roses came out, and followed Domon, where ever he went.  
  
" Damn, I can't lose them!" yelled Domon.  
  
" If your wondering how they are following you, I'm controlling them." explained George.  
  
' What does he mean?' Domon asked himself.  
  
Soon, Rain made her way up to the hill. " Maria, is that your name?" asked Rain.   
  
" Yes." she answered.   
  
" Let's get out of here."   
  
" No! I want to stand right here, and watch my George win!"   
  
" Maria, this isn't a game! You could get hurt!"   
  
" My George will come to my rescue."  
  
" Maria, stop it! Men don't think about that kind of stuff when they fight!"  
  
" Your wrong!" said Maria, naively.  
  
Rain ignored Maria, and started to untie her.  
  
Soon, Domon ran out of space to run, and he was cornered by a building.   
  
The roses then shot at him.  
  
' Roses with ammunition. Convenient.' Thought Domon, as he fended some of them off.  
  
Just then, the roses stopped shooting, and they formed a force field around Domon. The roses were in a fancy formation, one depending on the other for support. Domon saw this.   
  
George walked up on Domon.  
  
" Now, why not bow down gracefully, and let me finish you off." said Geoege.  
  
" It won't come off!" said Rain, frustrated with the knot.   
  
" He said that he tied it loosely. You should look harder." Maria demanded.  
  
" This would of never happened, if you never came up with that stupid plan!" yelled Rain.  
  
*~*   
  
" You shouldn't have assumed you've won, yet." said Domon.   
  
" What?"  
  
Domon's hands began to shine. He was preparing to a shining finger. But on what.  
  
' If I disturb even one rose bit, then the whole network will give way, freeing me!' thought Domon.  
  
Domon got up. He just burned the top rose bit of the force field. And just as Domon thought the whole thing gave way.   
  
" H-how did you do that?" asked George, amazed.   
  
Domon didn't waste any time, he charged forward, and grasped Rose Gundam's head.  
  
" Okay, they are getting really close to us, we have got to get out of here!" said Rain.  
  
" Don't worry, George will come and save me!"  
  
" If you haven't noticed, that he's busy?" asked Rain.  
  
The two gundams crushed many buildings. Soon they were near the famous Eiffel Tower.   
  
Domon continued to thrust George until his head was against the Eiffel Tower. It began to crack.  
  
Maria screamed in horror.   
  
" This hand of mine glows with a awe-" ' Rain? What is she doing here?' Thought Domon.  
  
The tower began to fall.  
  
George, also discovering the two women on the hill, caught the falling tower.  
  
Domon loosened his grip on Gundam Rose's head.  
  
" Aren't you going to finish me off?" asked George, in total disgrace.  
  
Domon did not want to finish him off. He knew that he was trying to save the girls. There was no use to, if he wasn't so occupied, Domon would of, no doubt defeated him.   
  
Domon removed his hand.   
  
  
  
* Tomorrow *  
  
Rain and Domon sat out side in a little eating area, far away from were the gundam fight took place.  
  
" You know Domon, you could have killed us back there." said Rain, while sipping on ice tea.  
  
Domon didn't answer.  
  
" Well, you have no respect for any ladies." said George walking up to them.  
  
" George. What are you doing here?" asked Domon.  
  
" I'm here to let you know that the little hoax to played on me was far below me, and I saw right threw it." said George.  
  
" Really? How did you know?"   
  
" Wasn't it obvious? A man like you wouldn't know of our great language, let alone writing it on paper."   
  
Domon couldn't help but laugh a little.  
  
" Is Maria alright?" asked Rain.  
  
" Yes, she is fine. She's just facing some severe scolding from her father." George laughed.  
  
" I know that you didn't just come here to tell us that. What else is there?" asked Domon.  
  
" Yes, there is something else, I would like you to know that next time when we meet, I will defeat you, Domon Kasshu." said George. He then walked away.  
  
Domon just sat there.  
  
Rain could help but think back to last night, after the Gundam fight, when Domon had told her just about everything that happened. He told her how George came to save his princess Maria, and everything. A question then popped in Rain's head.  
  
" Um Domon,"   
  
Domon looked at Rain.  
  
" If I w-were in trouble, would you come and save me?" said asked, blushing a bit.  
  
" Well, I'd only do that for a princess, so probably not." said Domon.  
  
Rain bubbled with anger...  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Well, that chappie got me back on track with this story.  
  
The reason I took so long to update this fic was because my sister erased it. *steams*  
  
I had to write it again.   
  
Domon: Your lazy.  
  
Shadow: excuse moi?  
  
Domon: It took you how long to rewrite this?   
  
Shadow: Shut up! Oh yeah I made a terrible mistake in this chappie.  
  
Domon: This whole fic is a mistake.  
  
Shadow: I'll just ignore that. The mistake was I MADE DOMON THINK TOO MUCH!!!  
  
There is NO WAY IN HECK you'll figure out how to beat George like that.  
  
Domon *-______-*  
  
Well anyway,   
  
To Assassin Gundam: I never had a dude review my fic, so glad you like it!  
  
2 EVERYBODY: THANKS 4 THE SUPPORT!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. Back to the past sort of

I don't own G Gundam...  
  
Well, there's really not much to say only, SCHOOL IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER!!  
  
NO!!  
  
Sorry about that.  
  
Well here it is. I hope this isn't the last chapter before I start getting inconsistent,  
  
because school starts in seven days.  
  
Domon: Isn't that number supposed to be lucky?  
  
Shadow: Apparently not...  
  
Back to the past, sort of...  
  
" Wake up, little bro, wake up!" Domon heard someone say to him.  
  
" Wha?" Domon asked slightly dazed. Where am I?" asked Domon.  
  
" You don't know? Your at mom and dad's house." said the man.  
  
" Huh? But, but..." Domon finally opened his eyes. " Kyogi?"   
  
" Yeah, who did you think it was, ya nut?" Kyogi asked playfully.  
  
Then a wave of nostalgia hit him. And instead of being angry, he was happy to see him. Domon didn't even noticed how out of place his feelings toward his bother were. Domon jumped up, and hugged him, tightly.  
  
" Kyogi! I missed you!" Domon said.  
  
" Hey, clam down. I know you spent a whole lot of time with your master, but geeze. I didn't miss you that much." said Kyogi jokingly.  
  
Domon stopped hugging to look at his brother.  
  
" I'm only joking, Domon." said Kyogi.  
  
" Where are mom and dad?" asked Domon, eagerly.  
  
" They're this way." said Kyogi, urging Domon to come with him.  
  
Kyogi led Domon to the kitchen. " Oh, Domon. Your home!" exclaimed Domon and Kyogi's mother. She walked up to Domon, and hugged him tightly.  
  
" Mom, I missed you too." said Domon, hugging her back.  
  
When they're embrace was done, Domon saw his dad with a wrapped item in his hand.  
  
" Dad! Hi!" said Domon walking over to him.  
  
" Hello, son. I've missed you very much."   
  
" I did too." Domon hugged his father.   
  
" Here son, I got something for you." said Domon's father, breaking up the hug.  
  
Domon took the wrapped item from his father. He untied the ribbons, and he unwrapped the paper that was over it. It revealed a red cloak.  
  
" Now I'm glad I got it a couple sizes bigger, you've grown, my son."   
  
" Thank you, father." said Domon, still marveling over his gift.  
  
" Well, shall we get dinner?" asked Domon's mother, heading to the kitchen.  
  
" Yeah!" exclaimed Domon.  
  
* Neo Japan Colony, Secret area in Government Building *  
  
" This is cruel, you monsters!" yelled an outraged Rain.  
  
" Calm down." said Karato.  
  
Major Ulube, Karato, and Rain all watched as Domon was put into hypnosis. They watched him interact with all of the holograms.  
  
" How did you do that to him, why?" asked Rain, still angry.  
  
" Quite simple, really." started Karato. " First we redirected the flight you were on. I believe it was to England? We redirected it to the space shuttle of France."  
  
" And then what? I just remember waking up here." said Rain.  
  
" I'll finish up." said Ulube, intruding. " The little 'complements' of the flight you were on were tainted in a time release sleep inducer, so as soon as you landed, you were off to dream land for about two days." Finished Ulube, smirking.  
  
" So first , you break the Gundam Fight International Regulations, which clearly states that Neither the Gundam fighter, nor the crew members are suppose to leave earth. And then you poison us?!" Rain asked, still bewildered.  
  
" Yes. We took advantage of this time, to hypnotize Domon. We took him back to when he first came home from his training. We made him talk about every detail, right down to the little gift his father gave him. But we put a different scenario in the mix, we made Domon live with his parents and his brother, instead of just his brother. That way the process will go a little faster." informed Ulube.  
  
" Just what the heck is the meaning for this?!" yelled Rain.  
  
" We just want him to 'relive' the tragedy. So it can be fresh in his mind, therefore, causing more 'motivation' so to speak. With this real-life simulation, created by Karato, here, we can do this much more easier. There's always this lingering question that what if he doesn't defeat the Devil Gundam, because he can't? I mean this does mean killing his brother, you know. What if he 'chocks up?' This test is to see if he will, or won't." Ulube continued to look at the screen which were monitoring Domon's actions.  
  
There was a huge, and gigantic white room. Domon was under hypnoses so he wasn't aware that he was sitting at a table, eating nothing, talking to no one, just there. He was lost in his head.  
  
  
  
" Yes, this will add to his desire to defeat the Devil Gundam." interrupted Karato.  
  
" So you see, it's really nothing to worry about." assured Ulube.  
  
" Nothing to worry about?! Domon already has that whole darn thing fresh in his mind! He doesn't need anymore motivation! This is just cruel torture!" Rain continued to yell.  
  
" Will you be quiet?! You can't do anything about it, he's too deep in hypnosis." said Karato. Karato turned to Ulube, and asked him. " Did you bring his Shining Gundam?"   
  
" Of coarse." Ulube replied simply.  
  
Rain stood in the corner. ' I have to help Domon.' thought Rain as she snuck out.  
  
* The simulation *   
  
  
  
" Wow, mom! I don't remember when I had something this good." Domon said, as he ate.   
  
" I know, dear. I could cook more for you like this, if you stayed, Domon." replied Domon's mother.  
  
" Mom, I can't stay forever, you know that." said Domon, with his mouth still full.  
  
" Oh, come now, Domon! You can at least stay until your twenty." bargained Domon's dad.  
  
Domon didn't answer.  
  
" Well, Domon, did you know that your father and I, are working on an ultimate gundam. It's very exciting." said Kyogi, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
" Really? I hope I get to see it soon!" said Domon, equally excited.  
  
" You can look at it now, if you want to." said Domon's father, about to get up.  
  
" Honey, let's save work for tomorrow, right now, let's have some quality family time." suggested Domon's mother.  
  
" Alright." Domon's father agreed. " We'll save all of that for tomorrow." he said, sitting down.  
  
" Yeah, just family time..." repeated Domon.   
  
Somewhere in Domon's mind, he knew that something wasn't right. But he shrugged the thought off.   
  
* Neo Japan Colony, Secret area in Government Building *  
  
Rain walked in around, hopping to find Domon in a room. Most of them, were either locked, or heavily guarded. Rain sighed. ' I'd better get back, before they notice I'm gone.' thought Rain, as she headed back.  
  
When she got there, she was greeted by Ulube.  
  
" Ah, Miss. Mikamora, you are just in time to see why we put this simulation to work on Domon." said Ulube, overly excited.  
  
' How'd he know I was gone?" thought Rain. She resumed her position back in the corner.  
  
' I can't stay, and watch that. I-I need to get out of here!' Rain thought. She snuck back out, and found something that was very interesting.  
  
* Back to the simulation*  
  
It all happened so fast. First, the government police. Then his mother getting fatally wounded.  
  
Then Kyogi leaving to earth.  
  
And now he was out in space, face to face with the Devil Gundam, with his brother.  
  
The gundam made the attack first. It shot powerful lasers at Domon. He dodged them all, but one. It hit him in the leg. Since the shot was so powerful, it left a big hole in his foot.  
  
Rain saw the whole thing from the window, she was watching from. " Domon!" Rain yelled, concerned. She was putting on a space suit, and getting into a little space craft. That was what she found so interesting. Now she could go out, and tell Domon that it was all a big simulation plan constructed by Ulube and Karato.   
  
Rain was now, all suited up, and ready to go. She found the device easy to piolet, and she was off to tell Domon everything. Rain drove the space craft out of the opening of the room.   
  
Now she was apart of the simulation.  
  
* Inside *  
  
" How did she get out there?!" asked Karato.  
  
" This should make things interesting." said Ulube. " Karato, just calm down, and continue to operate that decoy of the dark gundam." ordered Ulube.  
  
In Karato's hand, was a remote control. It was to control the 'Devil Gundam' Domon was fighting. It was nothing but a mechanical thing, with strong fire arms. Thanks to image inducers, it was the Devil Gundam.  
  
Domon took out his saber, and began to slash at the machine. Then he saw Rain. " Rain?! What are you doing here?!" Domon asked, bewildered.   
  
Then it hit him. This wasn't real. He didn't know how to explain it. This wasn't his brother, this wasn't the dark gundam, either.   
  
" Domon! I have something to tell you!" Rain yelled to her partner.  
  
The little machine shot a few more times. One shot went astray, and hit Rain's space craft in the window. Rain missed it by a few centimeters. She came flying out.  
  
" Rain!" Domon yelled helplessly. He saw Rain floating in space. Then a picture of his mother came in his head. He blew his top. ( like we haven't heard that before. Lol )  
  
*  
  
" What are you trying to do, kill his partner?" asked Ulube.  
  
" It was an accident." said Karato, playing with the remote.  
  
Ulube just shook his head.  
  
*  
  
Shining Gundam began to shine. In Domon's cockpit , it glowed red. All of this power and energy began to pulse through Domon's veins. Fake or not, it hurt Rain, he was ready to give it all he had.   
  
Rain was alright, just a little shocked. Thanks to the space suit, her head didn't explode due to the 'lack of oxygen'. She regained her balance and floated under the Neo Japan colony, were there were a couple of bars. She saw Domon's gundam, and gasped.  
  
Domon's anger was at it's peak. First his mother, now Rain, hurt. He couldn't take it.   
  
" This hand of mine shines and roars! It's loud cry tells me to defeat you! Take this, my love, my anger, and ALL of my sorrow, SHINING FINGER!" Domon yelled. He was still holding his saber, so all of his energy was channeled into the saber. Domon thrust forward, and the sword cut through the machinery like it was cake.  
  
*  
  
" W-What the hell was that?!" asked Karato, in utter disbelief.   
  
" That, Karato, is why I have so much faith in him, that is why he will bring the Devil Gundam back in shambles, that Karato, is Shining Gundam's Super Mode!" Ulube said, a little obsessed.  
  
Karato just looked on...  
  
*  
  
Domon finally cooled down. The simulation was complete. Domon looked around. He saw the Neo Japanese colony. He saw Ulube and Karato in the window of the huge government building.  
  
" Don't you EVER do that again! Do you hear me?!" said Domon, clearly ticked off.   
  
" I WILL defeat Kyogi and the Devil Gundam, and I WILL bring him to justice for every thing that he's done!" said Domon.  
  
He then turned to lowered himself to Rain. " Rain, are you alright?" Domon asked, softly.  
  
" Y-yes." Rain answered, meekly.   
  
" Good. Now, lets head back to earth, and finish the battle. I have to." said Domon. Rain just nodded. She was still kind of shocked at the amount of power he displayed. She saw how he wasn't himself. A ruthless beast, more like it. She did not ever want to see that side of him again. But that was no guarantee...  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Well, that was that!   
  
I kind of enjoyed writing this chappie, I don't know why...  
  
Domon: Maybe it's your twisted sense of humor...  
  
Shadow: -____-  
  
Domon: She's too high on the fact that she loves me and my new found powers!!  
  
So I'll just give you a preview: It's about Mr. Gentle Chapman. That's all I can say.  
  
~Arigato~ 


	19. Meet Gentle Chapman

I don't own G Gundam.  
  
Hey peoples! I know that I'm going out of order in the series, and I'll explain that right now.  
  
I decided to skip the episode with Chico Rodriguez, because, well, I don't know. I also decided to switch episodes.   
  
  
  
Episodes switched: The episode when Rain gets kidnaped by Andrew is switched with today's chappie.  
  
If it's confusing, just think of it like this: The next chappie is about Rain getting kidnaped by Andrew.  
  
I hope I'll get the next chappie up before school starts, which is TWO days!  
  
Meet Mr. Gentle Chapman  
  
" I have you, now." George said, under his breath as he thrust his fencing sword at whom he thought was his opponent. " Dammit, another Dummy!" George cried out in frustration.  
  
The warn-down George tried his best just to stand.   
  
" Well, I guess I have to say goodbye to you, Mr. George De Sand." said a Gundam in all of the dense fog, that blocked George's view. The man's gundam had a big assault riffle, and he pointed it George's Gundam Rose's head...  
  
*Couple hours later*  
  
Domon walked the fog laden streets of England. He was asking people around as usual about the photo. When he came up empty handed, he stopped asking for his brother, and started looking around for Neo England's gundam fighter.  
  
Domon's search brought him to a saloon. He decided that he should take a break. When Domon made his way in, he saw a huge crowd in front of a single table. Domon decided to see what was all of the commotion was about.   
  
" Alright, Mr. What-ever-your-name-is, how about we finish this?" asked a confident man, with cards in his hand.   
  
" You got it! With this hand, I won't loose, Chapman!" said the equally confident man.   
  
" A full house." Chapman laid his cards across the table, to reveal his hand of kings and queens.  
  
( I really, don't know how the game poker game works, so please bear with me. )  
  
" I-I fold." said the man, withdrawing everything, including his money.   
  
" I believe you have to leave the money there." said Chapman.  
  
" N-No way, you cheated somehow!" the man protested.  
  
" I have no idea what you are talking about, now if you be so kind as to leave your money right there." said Chapman, pulling out an assault riffle.   
  
" Right, I-I was just pulling your chain." said the man, losing his composer. Spooked, the man ran out, like a mad man. The rest of the people in the crowd, resumed their standing position, after ducking under tables.  
  
" Chapman, are you Neo England's gundam fighter?!" Domon asked hastily, busting through the crowd.  
  
" I don't believe we've met, Mr." said Chapman, cooly.   
  
" You don't need to know that, I want to ask you a few questions." Domon demanded.  
  
" Well, I'm not in any mood to answer your questions, Mr."  
  
Domon was about to loose his temper, when an idea popped in his head. " Alright, how about we play a game of poker, if I win, you agree to answer all of my questions, and if you win, I'll leave you alone, for now." reasoned Domon.   
  
" I agree. Please, take a seat, lad." Chapman gestured for Domon to sit. Domon did so. Chapman nodded his head to a woman, that dealt the cards. Domon saw this, and he kept an eye on her. Once the cards were dealt, Domon took a look.   
  
" I got 4 aces." boosted Domon. He got 'ohhs' and ' ahhs' from the crowd.  
  
" Hmm, nice hand. It would be even better, Mr., if it was the winning hand, look at that, another full house." Chapman said, slyly. Gentle got cheers from the crowd. " Well, I guess you have to leave me alone, Mr."   
  
A knavish smile spread across Domon's face. Chapman didn't like it. " You know, I would leave you alone, if only you didn't cheat!" said Domon standing up.   
  
" You have no proof." said Chapman, frustrated. Domon was really getting under his skin.  
  
" Is this proof enough for you?" asked Domon, taking the woman's wrists. Extra cards fell out of her long sleeve. Chapman got resounding Snickers and grumbles from the audience.  
  
" You have a good eye, my son, what is your name?"   
  
" I'm Domon Kasshu, fighter for Neo Japan!" Domon stated, proudly.  
  
Chapman smiled, and folded his arms, and sat back in his chair. " What do you need to know?" asked Chapman.   
  
Before Domon answered, he looked around. " Can we talk privately somewhere else?" asked Domon.   
  
" Sure." Chapman agreed.  
  
*  
  
Rain looked all over the place for Domon. She asked people about a guy with black hair that had a red cloak. All of the people were directing her every which way, and then she came to the salon that Domon was in. She spotted him.  
  
" Domon?! What are you doing here? I've been looking all over the place." Rain yelled furiously at Domon, who was leaving with Chapman.   
  
Domon looked at Rain with annoyance. He sighed.  
  
" Your girlfriend?" asked Chapman. Domon shook his head really fast, while a blush began to build. Chapman began to laugh. Rain caught up. Chapman lead Domon and Rain into an immaculate, and huge mansion. Even Domon's mouth dropped.   
  
" Domon, why didn't tell me where you were going?" Rain asked.  
  
" I don't have to tell you anything." Domon snapped. Rain sighed, and then asked, " Where are you going?"   
  
Domon didn't answer, he just continued to walk with Chapman. Rain puffed up.   
  
" Well, Mr. Domon, I'm beat. You and your friend can stay here, if you don't have anywhere to go." Chapman offered. " I want you to come to my other mansion that's just a couple miles from here, and we'll talk over tea."   
  
" Alright, then." agreed Domon. Chapman then left.  
  
" You mind telling me what that was about?" asked Rain, getting tired of him being so distant.  
  
" I'm going to ask Gentle Chapman to fight in a gundam fight with me." Domon said simply.  
  
" Gentle Chapman, he's the renown fighter for Neo England. He's won several gundam fight championships in a row, right?" Rain asked. She didn't give time for Domon to answer, " Your crazy, how could you even think about picking a fight with him?" asked Rain.  
  
Before Domon could act like an ass, he was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
Rain went to answer it. " George?!" Rain asked alarmed. " W-What happened to you?" asked Rain, looking at the battered George.   
  
" Well, I was in the town..." George laughed.  
  
*  
  
Rain set George on the couch of Domon's room. He had multiple injuries on his ribs, mostly pain though. " Once I received word that you were here, Domon, I had to come and warn you about Chapman." informed George. " I had my guards bring me here, instead of my hotel, I hope I'm not causing any inconveniences to you."   
  
" N-No, not at all." replied Rain.  
  
" What do you mean, warn me about Chapman?" asked Domon.  
  
" Chapman has changed, he's not the same, now."   
  
" I'm not following you." Domon said.  
  
" I do believe Mr. Gentle Chapman has become...evil...." There was a hint of pity in his voice.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Sorry about the little cliffhanger thingy, I just love doing that. I think it's because I like this episode a lot. So as soon as I upload this chappy, I'll start the next one, k?  
  
Domon: There still going to be angry...  
  
Shadow: I have my lephrachauns to protect me.  
  
Domon: ..... 


	20. A fate of A Warrior Death?

I don't own G Gundam...  
  
'nuff said.  
  
Well, here's the conclusion to the last chappie! You probably already know that right?  
  
I'll just shut up, and write this...  
  
Domon: That's the best idea you had in long, long, long time...  
  
A fate of a warrior... Death?  
  
" Evil? What do you mean?" asked Domon, suddenly he got more serious.  
  
" I don't know if it's exactly that, but he's changed, he's not the same, now." George replied.  
  
" Explain." Domon said firmly.  
  
" Chapman has always been an inspiration for me, as a knight. His fighting expertise always had an effect on mine, he was my role model, sort of."  
  
" And..." Domon asked.  
  
" I'll get to the point. He cheats. He used mobile dummies to corner and attack me. He also uses dense fog to hide himself. He has an enormous fleet of them. Once they tire you out, then Chapman decides to show himself, and finish me off..." George trailed off.  
  
"...But...he's too honorable to sink that low, isn't he?" asked Rain.  
  
George ignored Rain's question, to finish warning Domon of Chapman. " He's sick."  
  
" No bull." snapped Domon. It was obvious to him that Chapman was a low cheat, of coarse he was sick.  
  
" No! I didn't mean it like that." George was a little frustrated by Domon's inability to detect double standards. " I think his health is deteriorating... thanks to that, my Gundam Rose's head was spared." George said, while sighing.   
  
" How sick is he?" asked Rain.  
  
" Well, I really don't know. But before he could finish me, he broke out into fits of continuos coughing. It got so bad, he retreated. I of coarse, was in no condition to charge after him." George finished.  
  
Although Domon should of heeded George's words, he didn't. He didn't care. It fact, it comforted him, just to let him know that Chapman had the upper hand. It would give him more of a challenge. Domon thought.  
  
" Domon, are you listening?" asked Rain. " Ya know, I really think that you should hear what George is saying, instead of spacing out in the corner." suggested Rain. She knew that he wouldn't listen to her, but she thought that it wouldn't hurt to try.  
  
" So what your saying is, that the old guy is sick, and all I have to do, is put him out of his misery?" asked Domon, slightly smiling.  
  
" Monsieur Kasshu, I do advise you not to joke about this. He is serious."  
  
* Tomorrow *  
  
Domon was up early, to drive the core lander to Chapman's house.  
  
" Your actually going?" asked Rain, standing from the back seat to look at Domon.  
  
" Yeah, why not? We've been invited." said Domon. " Sit down."   
  
Rain ignored Domon's request. " It could be a trap."   
  
" All the better, then. We gotta find out if all of things George were saying is true." said Domon.  
  
" Do you think George would be a one to lie?! I think you want to go just to fight." said Rain, sitting down.  
  
" Rain, be quite. You act like I'm going to lose." said Domon, slightly looking back.  
  
Rain stayed quiet. ' One day, Domon, someone is going to shut you, and your cocky attitude up.' Rain thought. Although she wish she didn't.  
  
Soon, they made it to Chapman's Huge Mansion. They were greeted my many butlers and maids. Ready to tend to them. Rain politely declined, while Domon just shew them away, rudely.  
  
" We are sorry that Mr. Chapman is late, he hasn't been feeling well, lately." apologized a maid.  
  
Domon and Rain exchanged looks, as if saying, ' I guess George is right...'  
  
" Well! Our guests are here!" yelled Chapman from the other room. He came in. He looked as if he were on top of the world.  
  
' He doesn't look sick to me.' thought Domon. He then saw his wife come in. Domon noticed her from the saloon last night. ' Maybe he was fooling around with his wife.' a smirk let it's way out from Domon's lips.  
  
Chapman narrowed his eyes at him. " Well then, this is my wife, Manon." said Chapman, bringing her closer.   
  
" How do you do?" Manon then did a little curtsy. Rain did the same. Domon, being the rude man he is just stood. Rain looked at him, embarrassed.  
  
" Well, let us go in this room to have some tea." announced Chapman. He pointed into another room, and began to walk in that direction.   
  
Domon's patience was down to the wire, he was eager to fight with Chapman. Domon's gundam was waiting in the wings. Ready for battle, just outside of Chapman's mansion, of coarse it was hidden though.  
  
Soon, they were all seated, and the tea was being served. Domon didn't bother to pour his tea, since he wasn't going to drink it anyway. So to make things look normal, Rain poured it for him. Even though there was nothing normal about having to pour tea for a twenty year old man! Domon ignored the tea that was before him, and folded his arms. He looked across the table to see Chapman powdering his tea with some substance. Rain saw this too.  
  
Rain lifted her tea to her nose. " Mmm. Smells nice." she commented.  
  
" Well, of Course, Miss...?" asked Chapman.  
  
" Rain." Rain answered Chapman's question.  
  
" Miss Rain, of course it's going to smell tempting, Manon made it." Chapman said, while smiling fondly at her. Manon blushed. Chapman placed the powdered substance's little pouch on the table. Some fell out and onto the table.  
  
Chapman looked over to Domon, who was not drinking. " What's the matter, you won't drink?"   
  
" I'm not used to be treated so graciously, forgive me." said Domon, trying not to sound too hostile. But of course he was too late. His eagerness to fight got the best of him.  
  
" You needn't worry, we've put nothing in that cup of yours, but tea!" Chapman was getting frustrated by Domon's less than trusting attitude.  
  
" Look, I didn't come here to sit around and sip tea! All I want is for you to fight me!" Domon stood from his chair, his fists were in a loose clench. The looser the better, that way he can snap his fingers quicker, to get Shining Gundam active. Chapman rested his back on the chair.  
  
" Domon!" Rain said, also getting up. " Calm down!" Rain demanded. Rain then looked at the angry Chapman, and gulped. But there was this feeling in her gut that that substance on the table, had something to do with Chapman's condition. Then an idea popped into Rain's head.   
  
" I'm very sorry about Domon, he's just a little edgy." Rain made her way closer to the substance on the table. She put a hand on Chapman's shoulder. " Please forgive-!" Rain pulled a fast one, and acted like she tripped, and fell to the floor. " Oh dear! I'm so sorry!"  
  
" Are you okay?" asked Chapman, with no concern in his voice.  
  
" Um yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom, and fix some things up. Will that be alright?" asked Rain, getting to her feet.  
  
" That will be just fine. The bathroom in just out of this room, and down the hall." said Manon, pointing out of the room they were in.  
  
" Thank you." Rain said, leaving.  
  
Manon, unfortunately, saw Rain's real reason why she 'tripped' once she saw that her husbands' substance pouch was gone with Rain's meager gesture of her hand that went across the table.  
  
She nodded her head to the butler near by. the guard knew what she meant. ' Watch her.'  
  
" Well, are you just going to sit there, or are you going to fight me?!" asked Domon, pissed by the fact that Chapman had been ignoring him for the past 15 to 20 minutes.  
  
" A fight, you say?" Chapman snorted. " Young people today, all they want to do is fight, fight, fight." Chapman laughed.   
  
Domon was really boiling with anger. Chapman really reminded Domon of George in a way.   
  
" Will you shut up, and fight me?!" Domon who could not contain his anger and eagerness was about to go over there, and get Chapman to fight him. But Domon stopped because Chapman pulled out his assault riffle.  
  
" Now lad, I have the power to end your life at this moment, or maybe the next..." Chapman joked.   
  
Domon just stood, silent. He really didn't know what to do.  
  
" Mr. Kasshu, you had-y-you had b-bet-t---" Chapman broke into a fit of violent coughs, and dropped his gun.   
  
" Chapman!" Manon yelled, very concerned. " Are you alright?" asked Manon.  
  
" No! It can't be wearing off, now! Dammit!" Chapman grabbed his throat, and fell on the table. Manon sat him back in his chair.   
  
" I'll call a doctor!" said Manon, running out, but Chapman grabbed her arm. " Chapman?"  
  
" I'll be fine, dear. I'll just give the boy what he wants." said Chapman.  
  
Domon smiled in contentment. ' Finally...' Domon thought.  
  
*  
  
Rain walked down the hall. " Hmm, I see no bathroom around here." Rain said aloud. She then saw a door. " Oh, here it is." she opened the door. " O-oh, my God!" said Rain. ' All of those things George were saying were true.' Rain finally realized. She saw a whole army of mobile dummies, just as George said. " And, he's probably right about the fog, too." Rain said, still in shock. She nearly forgot about the powder she took of the table from Chapman. She unwrapped her hands. The powder sparkled in her palm. She took her other index finger to swipe the powder on it. She tasted it, and knew right away what it was. " A stimulant? But why?" thought Rain. " I'd better get back before they think something's wrong.' thought Rain. She turned around only to feel a sharp pain in her stomach, she collapsed.  
  
*  
  
Soon Domon and Chapman were in there gundams. ' Wow, Royal Gundam sure does look neat. it'll be an honor to crush it's head.' thought Domon, excitedly.  
  
" Alright, boy, I'll teach you a lesson. Funny though, a man has never had the guts to interrupt my tea time, you'll pay for that." said Chapman.  
  
" Fine, I'm ready to learn." said Domon, smiling. He was getting a nice feeling, facing a veteran fighter, who's had so much experience.  
  
" Gundam fight Ready?!" asked Chapman.  
  
" GO!" Domon responded, and thrust forward. Domon came to an abrupt stop, when his sight was clouded with, what was it? Fog? " Damn, George was right..." Domon said out loud.  
  
*  
  
Rain woke on a metal floor, with a flimsy pink blanket. She moved, but she groaned in pain.  
  
She then saw Manon in front of a big control center. " I see your awake. I didn't want you hurt, so I had you brought here." said Manon, turning back to the big screen.  
  
' Too late for that...' Rain thought, as she grabbed her stomach. " W-what are you doing?" asked Rain, getting up slowly.   
  
" This is for my husband." Manon said, simply.  
  
" Your husband?" Rain was curious.  
  
*  
  
" Where is he?!" asked Domon out of frustration. " I can't see anything!" Just then he saw Chapman with his big Assault Riffle on his shoulder. " There you are!" Domon boosted himself over to were Chapman was, and unsheathed his saber. Surprisingly, Domon sliced right through it. " Well, that was easy. Domon thought. Just then, Domon felt a sharp pain in his foot. He had been shot. Domon fell down. " Wait, I thought that I had won? Why am I being shot at?" Domon asked. ' Wait! It's what George had said! That wasn't Chapman, that was a mobile dummy!' Domon figured. ( nice going, Sherlock. )  
  
Domon regained his balance, and cut into the dummy that shot at him. " Chapman! Stop hiding, and fight, I know you haven't lost all of your honor!" yelled Domon, into nothingness.  
  
*  
  
" Yes, I'm doing this for my husband."  
  
" W-why? Doesn't he want to win on his own?" asked Rain.  
  
" He knows nothing about this."  
  
" What?"  
  
" He just wants to be the best at everything, and as his wife, I plan to give him what he wants." Manon said, proudly.  
  
" Why is he taking stimulants?" Rain sort of demanded.  
  
" Even though it's none of your business, I'll tell you anyway." Manon sighed. " My husband has been fighting for a long time. His main weapon is an assault riffle. He can't get the sent and taste of gun powder out of his system, he has become dependant on it. But not only does the powder fix is need for gun powder soaked in his system, it also enhances all of his senses." Manon held her head down.  
  
" But if he keeps going on like this, the stimulant it won't work at all." Rain informed.  
  
" Don't you think that I know that?! I'll stand by that man, no matter what. Even if it means him killing himself! If that what he wants, I'll give it to him!" Manon's eyes were know rimmed with tears.  
  
*  
  
' I don't get it! Why does he have this fog up? He sight is just had blurred has mine." Domon thought.  
  
" Come now, boy. Don't tell me you'll let this light fog impair you completely! Use ALL of your senses." Chapman urged.  
  
Domon was shot at again, this time in the hand. " Ahhh!" Domon dropped his saber. A fuzzy figure of a mobile doll was in front of Domon. Domon punched it's head off. " Damn, this is getting tiring." Domon said. His weapon was gone, and it wasn't coming back. He only had two more choices of weapons left. His shining finger, and his volcan guns, which were a long distance attack, he only used that when times got drastic, and this was that time.  
  
Soon another object appeared before Domon, he unleashed his volcan guns. Ammo, and lots of it, came from Shining Gundam's head. The dummy was destroyed. ' I have to stop hiding, and look for Chapman...' Domon thought.  
  
Domon was now on the hunt. On the way, he defeated ten mobile suits all together.  
  
He then saw Chapman. " Ah, there you are!" said Chapman.  
  
" Yeah, now we can fight!" said Domon, boosting forward, right at Chapman. Domon had a direct hit. Chapman went to the ground.   
  
" You have strength." Chapman said getting up. He then moved backward.   
  
" Huh? What is he doing?" asked Domon, bewildered. Domon soon found out, when Chapman shot his gun at him. His aim was deadly. The shots hit Domon on the right thigh, and foot. Domon fell again. Domon lifted his head, but not to see fog, but to see a muzzle of Chapman's gun in his face, Domon didn't want to stand. ' Oh, man, I'm done for.' Domon thought. Instead of hearing a big "BOOM!" and his gundam malfunctioning, he heard coughing. Domon looked up, to see Chapman falling to the ground. Domon found the courage to stand. But he didn't want to finish him.   
  
*  
  
" Oh, no. My love!" Manon, yelled. She pushed Rain aside, and left the room, before she left, Manon, turned off the fog. Rain left with her.  
  
*  
  
" What the heck are you waiting for?! Finish me." yelled Chapman, in between coughs.  
  
" B-but..." Domon said, he didn't want to win like this.  
  
" No! I don't any "buts" just do it!" Chapman demanded.   
  
Domon did as he was told. " Alright. As you wish. Domon's hands began to glow.  
  
" This hand of mine glows with an awesome power, it's it's burning grip tells me to defeat you!  
  
SHINING FINGER!" Domon finished, as he crushed Royal Gundam's head. By now, the fog cleared. " Now it decides to lift." Domon laughed.   
  
*  
  
Chapman laid in his wife's lap, dead. Domon and Rain watched. Domon held his head down.  
  
" This is not your fault." assured Manon to Domon. " As a wife of a warrior, I knew this day would come as soon as met him."  
  
Domon still felt awful.  
  
" All of you should be prepared for this moment. It's the fate of a warrior." Manon said, as she looked at her late husband, and caressed his cheek."  
  
' Please don't let Domon die.' Rain pleaded.  
  
" A fate of a warrior..." Domon repeated. ' Not for me! I'm going to live.' thought Domon.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Shadow: Well that was that chappie! I really enjoyed writing that chappie!  
  
George: I don't know about you, but I thought that I was supposed be in there one more time before it was over.  
  
Shadow: Uh... sorry about that.   
  
Chapman: Domon was really all pissy today, wasn't he. All he wanted to do is fight! What happened to the days when everybody wanted to love, and hug?  
  
Shadow: .... Uh...Chapman...that went out with the sixties! Erm, you wouldn't know about that, now would you?  
  
Chapman: No, I wouldn't.  
  
Shadow: Well plz. R/R!!!! 


	21. Revenge Beyond the Grave

I don't own G Gundam...  
  
Well, so far our heros have made it through a lot. Now Domon and Rain's adventures take them to Egypt. And finally, they gather clues on Kyogi and the Devil Gundam's whereabouts!  
  
Also, this chappy is WAY different from the one in the series.  
  
Well that's it, and let's get this chappie started.  
  
Revenge Beyond the Grave...  
  
" Ah, now lets celebrate!" said a Neo Egyptian, pouring wine into a glass.  
  
" W-Why?" asked another one.  
  
" Because we made it here, to the Gundam fight without harm!" another intruded.  
  
The three men were in a big building that was made for them by the Neo Egyptian government. The men were the crew members of the Neo Egyptian fighter. The three men were looking at their gundam that was standing over them.   
  
" There is nothing to fear, we are safe." said the Neo Egyptian fighter, coming inside the building from a sand storm.  
  
" W-what makes you so sure?" asked the man, still stammering.  
  
" I've checked around the perimeter of the building, nothing was there." the fighter said, sternly. The other man, no matter how stern the fighter's voice sounded, was not convinced.   
  
" W-We're on his territory!" the man raged on.  
  
" Oh, shut up!" another man barked.  
  
" Haven't you heard the rumors?" All of the men looked questionably at him, and he continued.  
  
" Rumors say that Dahal Muhammad, the winner of the Second Gundam fight, is still alive!" the mad yelled, he was really scaring everybody with the tone of his voice.  
  
" If I'm not mistaken, that was over a half century ago. I think he's long gone by now." said the fighter for Neo Egypt.  
  
" No! They said that he was mummified, and buried in a tomb right hear, Cairo, and that his mummy still lives on looking for revenge, for some reason!"   
  
The fighter cocked his head. " Who, might I ask, has told you this. They're probably just as crazy as you are right now, maybe a little wine will loosen you up some." said the fighter, handing him some wine.  
  
" Stop! I'm in my right mind!" said the man, pushing the wine away.  
  
" Then if you don't mind, shut up, so we can enjoy our wine, please!" a crew member said.  
  
The man, just sat in the corner, playing with his gold-colored clothing that came to his feet.  
  
*~*  
  
" Look at this fool, see noting has happening." said a drunk crew member.  
  
" Fee, you were wong *hick*!" said another equally drunk man.  
  
" You would be wise to remain sober, just in case he comes." said the crew member in the corner.  
  
" Ba! Your still on that subject?!" asked the fighter, more sober then the others.  
  
" Say what you want, I'll be the only living. The rest of you would be too drunk to run." said the man in the corner.  
  
" Then leave, I don't cowards on my crew." said the fighter, pointing to the door.  
  
" Fine!" said the man getting up, and heading to the door. " I won't come back, not even to look at your corpses burying themselves in the sand!" the man retorted. He opened the door, but he was pushed back on his bottom, by the heavy winds of the sand storm.  
  
" See, look what you've done. You've let sand in, you fool!" the fighter yelled. The sand swarmed in, as if being pushed in. " Shut the door!" The fighter demanded. But the man didn't answer. He just looked on, dumbfounded. " What is the matter?!" the fighter demanded again.  
  
" AHHHHH!" the man let out a horrid scream. The man saw a figure in the sand. It stood there, as if it were stalking–waiting. " I-i-i-t is him! Dahal!" the man stammered. The figured stepped forward.   
  
The Neo Egypt fighter's eyes widened, as he now could get a clear view of the figure in the sand storm. And the fighter himself couldn't help but let out a gasp. The doors opened wider to reveal a gundam, wrapped in cloth, just like the figure at the door. The gundam lifted it's hands, and with one fell swoop of it's arms, the building blew up, along with the people inside it. Soon, after that, the mysterious gundam, and it's pilot were gone...  
  
*~*   
  
Domon and Rain arrived in Egypt just a few hours ago. Domon was getting really irritable with all of the sand constantly whipping around him and his core lander, blocking his vision. So he decided to stop.  
  
" Why did you stop?" asked Rain.  
  
" Ain't it obvious?" Domon said, laying back in the driver's seat. " I can't see, so I'll stop until this storm dies down." Domon finished, closing his eyes, and leaning in his chair. Rain looked on.   
  
" Domon, how long do you think it's going to last?" asked Rain. Domon just shrugged.   
  
" Domon, I'm hot, could you turn on the air conditioner?" Rain asked, while fanning herself.  
  
" Na-uh." Domon snorted.  
  
" Na-uh? W-why not?!" Rain, folded her arms in protest.  
  
" Conservation. Do you know how much it costs to keep this tank filled?" Domon asked, still with his eyes closed. Rain huffed, and looked out of the window.   
  
Silence.  
  
Rain did like Domon's company. But it's hard to enjoy, when he was being a jerk.   
  
' Conservation?' Rain asked herself. ' Since when did he think about the future?' Rain asked. The heat was really getting to her. " I'm going outside." Rain said, opening the door.   
  
Domon shrugged once more, and said, " Don't get lost..." Rain rolled her eyes, and went outside. Domon really meant for that to sound sincere, but it came out arrogant and jerkish.  
  
' The storm isn't that bad, Domon just wanted to sleep.' Rain thought. 'Ahh, this wind feels good...' She sat herself on the core lander's hood. She looked straight ahead, and saw something rising. It wasn't sand, it was darker. " W-what the..." Rain said out loud.   
  
" S-smoke?" Rain questioned. She got up, and knocked on the window of the driver's side of the core lander, where Domon was sleeping. " Domon!" Rain yelled, urgently. Domon opened his eyes lazily.   
  
" What?"   
  
" I think someone may be in trouble!" Rain yelled.  
  
" What?!" Domon asked. " I can't hear you!" Domon yelled through the window.  
  
" Well, roll it down!" Rain ordered. Domon slowly lifted his arm, and pushed a button at the base of the window. The window went down.  
  
" What did you say?" Domon asked.  
  
" I think someone may be in trouble, look over there!" Rain demanded. Domon looked over where Rain was pointing.  
  
" Let's go check it out. Get in." Domon said firmly, starting the engine. Rain couldn't help to notice how sexy he looked, when he got all serious. Rain ignored her thoughts to continue to look at him, and got in. Domon took off as fast as he could and made it over to the source of the rising soot or smoke.   
  
" What the hell happened here?" Domon asked, once outside of the core lander.  
  
" It looks like... an explosion." Rain looked around and saw destruction everywhere. Debris where scattered all over the hot sand. A lot of those parts looked mechanical. " Look! There's a survivor!" Rain pointed at a man dressed in gold cloth.   
  
" Rain, get the medical box." Domon ordered, while running to the man's side. " What happened?" Domon demanded. The man didn't answer.  
  
" Alright, I have the box!" Rain yelled as she was running from the core lander back to where Domon and the man were. She knelt down right beside the man.   
  
" Why won't you answer me?!" Domon asked. The man had him waiting for some time.  
  
" Domon! He's delirious, he probably doesn't even hear you." Rain said, taking some bandages and a liquid, that Domon didn't even want to know what it would do to the poor man.  
  
" I...I told...them..." the man muttered, suddenly.  
  
" What?" Domon took his attention from the clear liquid to the man. " What did you say?" Domon asked.  
  
"...He came...he..." the man babbled, his voice becoming more and more incoherent.  
  
" Who came?" Rain asked softly.  
  
" Dahal..." the man replied. He groaned, and closed his eyes, he then went limp.  
  
"...He's dead..." Domon commented under his breath, as he looked down. Rain also went silent, as she put her medical supplies back in the box. Just then, a big gust of sand swarmed around Domon and Rain. " Don't open your mouth!" Domon shouted to Rain, as he covered her with his cloak. Now they were both shielded from that torrent of sand.   
  
" The sand storm is starting back up?" Rain asked, despite Domon's orders.  
  
" Shut up!" was Domon's response. Soon after that, Domon felt the sand that was heavily beating against his cloak stop. He stood up only to find a big vortex of sand. " Let's get out of here." Domon said, while backing up.  
  
" Domon, don't you find something strange about that vortex?" Rain asked, getting from under Domon's cloak. Domon didn't respond, but he did give a questioning look from Domon that let her know to explain herself. " It isn't progressing. Not to mention the little explosions inside the vortex, it's almost like one side is fighting another."   
  
Domon looked closer at the big swirling mass of sand. He noticed one side slightly exploding, and then the other side doing the same. Then it hit him, " That's a gundam fight!"  
  
" What?" Rain asked. Of coarse Domon didn't answer. Instead he got closer to the vortex.  
  
~*~ Inside the whirlpool of sand~*~  
  
" Man, doesn't this guy ever die? He's been following me around for hours." Sai complained, as he fought. ' Let's see, so far, I've gone about 100 miles from where the fight originally began! And what's up with is language? He just moans.' Just then, Sai got wrapped up in a cloth around his waist, and was brought toward the opposing gundam. " Ahhhh!" Sai exclaimed. ' His weird wrappings all over this gundam can be used as a weapon?!' Sai panicked. ' This is the end!' Sai thought, ' Why did I even except this stupid match? WAIT! I have one more weapon I can use for this type of situation.'  
  
Sai closed his eyes and lifted his right hand. Sai didn't lift it very high. And fire came from his hand. He was dropped almost immediately. But when Sai opened his eyes, he realized that he had it the cockpit of his opponent. The gundam fell, taken by the sand. Sai fell to his knees. " Oh no! According to the gundam fight international regulations, section two, " Never, NEVER, attack your opponent's cockpit. I-I've destroyed him..." said Sai. The whirlpool that was around the fight, died down, to reveal Sai on his knees, and his opponent gone, he sunk into the sand.  
  
" SAI?!" Domon exclaimed. " What are you doing here?!" Domon asked in disbelief. He really wasn't expecting him to be here, he thought that Sai would be knocked out of the gundam fight, after all, he was just kid.   
  
" Bro?" Sai immediately perked up. " I-didn't mean this, I didn't mean to destroy him."   
  
" It was an accident, the government won't hold it against you." Domon assured.   
  
" That's not the point. I broke the rules..."   
  
" SAI!" two men yelled in the distance. It was Keiun and Zuisen. " What happened?" they finally asked, once they caught up to everyone. By now, Sai was out of his gundam, and was ready to greet his two crew members. Keiun and Zuisen were right with Sai when the match began, but the match was carried away from them, so they had to follow, unfortunately they weren't as fast as the gundams.  
  
" I defeated my opponent, but in the process, I killed him. I didn't mean for it to happen." Sai said, in an apologetic manner.   
  
" It's all right, we'll just put this behind us." said Keiun.   
  
" Yes." Zuisen agreed.  
  
" Alright." said Sai. He decided to put the whole incident behind him. " So bro, what brings you here?" asked Sai Domon who was just a little further than everyone else, also immediately forgetting what happened a few minutes ago.   
  
" Business." Domon answered, not wanting to give away any unnecessary details about his brother, and the Devil Gundam. Sai gave it a questioning look, but then dropped it.  
  
" Keiun and Zuisen, when do we get out of here?" asked Sai, scratching his head.   
  
" We can get going right this moment." said Zuisen. Just then, a strong gust of sand blew. It was stronger then before.   
  
" Not this again..." said Domon under his breath.  
  
" Another Gundam fight?" asked Rain.  
  
" Shut up!" said Domon, as he took her under his cape again.  
  
" What is this?!" asked Sai, covering almost every opening on his face with his arms. Keiun and Zuisen did the same. Soon, the sands died down, but the ground began to shake with such force, it knocked everybody off of their feet. The sand began to sink right in front of them.   
  
' This isn't normal...' Domon thought. Out of the sinking sand something was rising very slowly.  
  
Finally, the figure was out of the shadows that was the sand. It was a gundam.  
  
Sai opened his eyes. " Huh?! That's the gundam I already defeated today I don't believe it, there's not a scratch on him, it's like he's brand new. H-he's supposed to be dead! " Sai said frighted.  
  
" 3rd gundam fight...revenge..." the gundam's pilot's voice rumbled.  
  
' This thing can talk? What the heck is it?" Sai thought. He couldn't say it out loud he was too scared.  
  
" Sai, isn't that your opponent from earlier? I thought that you killed him?" asked Zuisen.   
  
" I-I-I-I...Don't...know...what happened...." Said Sai, scared out of his wits.   
  
" Aren't you going to fight him?" asked Keiun.   
  
" W-Why me?! Why not Domon?!" Sai protested, his knees shaking cowardly.  
  
The gundam just stood, it's fierce eyes, which were the only thing you could see with all of the wrappings over him, glared at Sai.  
  
" Because, this isn't Domon's fight." replied Keiun.   
  
'Maybe it is...' thought Domon.  
  
" ...Alright..." Sai reluctantly went inside his Dragon Gundam. Within seconds, he was ready to fight this 'Phantom Fighter'   
  
Sai made the first move, he dashed over to the opposing Gundam, and started an onslaught of kicks and punches. The phantom fighter dodged each and every one of them. " Domon, don't you think that you should help him?" asked Rain, a little concerned about Sai's progression in defeating his opponent.  
  
" This is Sai's fight." Domon replied.   
  
The Phantom once again used his wrappings as is method of attack. They wrapped around Sai's waist, and began to lift him up in the air, and then slammed him down. At that instant, a whirlpool of sand wrapped around the Phantom and Sai. Sai groaned in pain and frustration.   
  
" Aw man, not this sand again!" The Phantom fighter continued to bang Sai around for some minutes. Sai just helplessly dangled from the wrappings, at the phantom's mercy. " I'm not going to let this thing just beat up on me...I've got to do something.' Sai thought. He began to wriggle around a little, as he did so, he began to wrap himself up further in the cloth.  
  
' What's going on?' Domon asked himself, a little frustrated that he couldn't see. Soon, Sai was at the Phantom's hands. A sly grin plastered itself on Sai's face, as he continued to wrap himself. Since the wrappings were so connected to the Phantom's limbs, namely it's arms, Sai could coil the Phantom's arms around his body, and break them off. Sai's plan worked, but all too well. The explosion of the Phantom's fighters arms also caused some damage to Sai's gundam as well, since he was so close to him.   
  
"MRRRRR!" The Phantom exasperated. By now, Sai was at his feet, and charging at the phantom. He threw a strong right kick at it's stomach. The phantom fell onto the sand. Sai then jumped from the whirlpool of sand, and then said, "Houka Kyouten Juuzetsujin!" almost instantly, an array of flags with a fire at the tip of the staff surrounded the Phantom and the sand. " I don't know what you are, but your are as of this moment DEFEATED!" Sai proudly proclaimed. Sai lifted his right arm, and aimed his right arm in the center of the flag-whirlpool combination and an immense fire energy came spewing from Sai's right hand. As Sai landed outside of the sandy and fiery mess, he fell to his knees. He had been injured in that little explosion of the Phantom's arms, in the ribs, legs, and arms.  
  
" SAI!!!" Keiun and Zuisen exclaimed in unison. " That was brilliant!" They added, they ran over to his gundam. Sai only panted in response.  
  
" Rain, did you hear what that gundam said, before that fight with Sai?" Domon asked Rain, quietly.   
  
" Yes...Something about the 3rd gundam fight, and revenge." Rain replied, looking at Domon, who was serious as ever. " What do you think it means?"  
  
' Why would a present gundam fighter be referring to a Gundam Fight Tournament that took place over a half century ( correct me if I'm wrong... ) ago?' Domon thought, as he looked at the sand.  
  
" Domon, why isn't that whirlpool dying down, like it did last time?" asked Rain. Domon took his eyes from the sand the air as he noticed the sand wasn't dying down.   
  
" It isn't over?" Domon asked. " Sai, your not finished yet! Look!" Domon yelled to Sai, who was still on the ground. Before Sai could turn around, he was hit smack in the back of his neck by the Phantom fighter who was still concealed in the whirlpool. Sai was forced back a couple of yards; right over, and past Keiun and Zuisen, so the two monks were not injured.  
  
" What in the hell are you?!" Sai asked in horror, as he was engulfed in the sand whirlpool again." Damn!!!!" Sai exclaimed. Sai once again saw the Phantom, but this time with one arm regenerated, and his other arm still under construction. " What do you want from me?!" Sai asked, as he tried to back away from the Phantom. Sai lifted his left arm and fire came shooting toward the Phantom. Sai's attack caught the Phantom off guard, and he was instantly scorched. It once again sunk into the sand, and the whirlpool descended. Sai let out a sigh of relief.   
  
" That really wasn't normal..." Domon commented.  
  
*  
  
A couple of minutes have passed and Sai was explaining the whole thing to Rain and Domon, simply because they were there. He needed something to do so he could calm his nerves. Of coarse, Domon and Rain listened inventively, it may have something to do with their mission.  
  
" So you say that before the match started, he said something that sounded like 'Dahal', and then you say that after you tore his arms off he attacked you again, but this time his hands and arms were regenerated?" Domon said grasping the situation.  
  
" Yup..." Sai said, nodding his head. Domon nodded his head toward Rain, telling her to come over to him.  
  
" Did you hear that, Rain. The same name popped up, Dahal...I'm guessing that Sai's opponent was him."   
  
Rain nodded and added," And Sai said he regenerated his arms. So this gundam can regenerate, which are apart of the capabilities of the Devil Gundam."  
  
" Rain, I want you to look up information in Dahal for me." Domon ordered to Rain.  
  
*  
  
" Well, Dahal was the winner of the 2nd gundam fight...But he lost the 3rd tournament, and he piloted Pharaoh Gundam..." Rain informed. Domon and Rain were sitting in the core lander. Rain had a little lap top with her, that allowed her to search her opponent's background, and do other various stuff.   
  
" 2nd and 3rd gundam fight?" that means he's got to be at least...well...dead?" Domon said, as he scratched his head, in confusion. " How the hell could you be fighting when your dead?" Domon added. " Do you have anymore information?"  
  
"...Dahal was defeated by...S-Sai Saici..." Rain replied, quite confused herself. Domon passed an awkward look to Rain, and then turned back to face the window. He cleared his throat, and turned back to Rain. His face was lifted with enlightenment, and a weird smile spread across his face.  
  
" Rain, not this Sai over there," Domon pointed out the window, to see Sai asleep on the sand, while Keiun and Zuisen shook their heads in disappointment. " His descendant! Maybe his grand father or something, maybe he defeated Dahal during the 3rd gundam fight..."   
  
"...Fatally apparently..." Rain added. " He was killed in that match with Sai's grandfather, he's been mummified and buried in Cairo, Egypt..."  
  
"...But now he's walking like he's alive, obviously thirsty for revenge..."  
  
" SO YOU MEAN, I'VE BEEN FIGHTING A DEAD M-M-M-MUMMY?!" asked Sai.  
  
" What the-? how the hell...Does he do that?!" Domon asked amazed at how he just snuck in there with him and Rain without them noticing. " Calm down Sai... We'll see..." Domon said, closing his eyes.  
  
" W-W-What do you mean?" Sai asked, jumping off the roof of the core lander, and landing out side.  
  
" We're going to take a little visit to his tomb.." Domon then pushed a button to close the once opened roof. He then pushed another button to close the window, leaving Sai only to guess at what Domon meant.  
  
" Do you think that your brother has something to do with this?" Rain asked, putting the laptop back.  
  
" SHUT UP! That man is NOT my brother, he's a monster!" Domon yelled. Rain looked away, and regretted even saying a word, his emotional wound was still fresh, he just needed time hopefully. But just to be on the safe side she shouldn't say it again.  
  
" Never again..." Rain promised.   
  
" ...It's too abnormal not to involve that monster..." Domon said coldly.  
  
A/N:  
  
Shadow: Well It's been a while since I updated...  
  
Domon: I'll say, what the hell else do you have to do?!  
  
Chibodee: I have something to say....Shut up Domon!!! And Shadow, WHAT THE HECK TOOK YOU SO LONG?!!!!!  
  
Shadow: Okay. Okay, It was MORE than a while, but at least it's done, right?  
  
Domon: Um-hm  
  
Chibodee: Um-hm.  
  
Shadow: Well, now that that's settled...  
  
The next chappy will be the continuation of this one...  
  
Domon: Like they couldn't figure THAT out! 


End file.
